A Reality to Live
by ShodawCat13
Summary: Harry is thrown out of his dimension and into the past of another like his own, but very different at the same time. Given a chance to have something he'd never had before, a caring family, will Harry still try to find a way home to a world that wants a child to fight for them? Or decide he is home? M for language and violence. And eventual Slash. Now with Beta!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- **As much as I wish I could say otherwise I do not own Harry Potter or any of the others from the books. Slavery is illegal here in the United States after all. All I can say is mine is the plot and maybe a few original characters that will pop up now and then.

Sadly I don't make anything from writing this either. If I did I wouldn't be using a second hand computer to write this on or still live with my Mom…

**AN-** While this isn't my first attempt at Fan fiction, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic. So I beg all you avid fans out there, please be kind. I'm hardly an award winning writer, and I know there will be a few spelling and grammar problems. All I ask is you please forgive those and instead enjoy the story.

Also I mostly write slash, so that's what this will be when I get around to paring off Harry. I pretty much already know who he'd going to be with but not saying yet :P I will say it'll take a while to get there though, and the plot doesn't revolve around the romance. Though it is important. I'll likely end up writing some light making out stuff, but nothing explicit here. I got a Adult FanFiction account for that.

**9-26-2012- This first Chapter is now Beta'd by tonygestaple**

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_{Speaking Parseltongue}  
_

…

Prologue

It was a rather nice evening, the temperature neither too hot or cold, and the setting sun was painting the sky a spectacular red and purple as it sank beyond the horizon. The only dark cloud being, for one particular fourteen-year-old scrawny, messy black-haired boy named Harry Potter, none of that really mattered. To him there was nothing nice about it. In fact, it was a rather unpleasant, if not downright horrible, evening.

He'd had to make his way through a dangerous magical maze in which he'd ended up breaking his leg while facing a giant spider, only for him and Cedric to be taken, via portkey, to a misty old graveyard. There, things only got worse. Cedric was murdered before his eyes, and before Harry could recover from the shock of what just happened, he was dragged over to a tall gravestone by the boy's killer, and securely tied to it. Unable to get free from the cords that bound him there, Harry could do nothing to stop what happened next, only able to watch helplessly the revival of the most evil wizard of their time, if not ever.

Closing his eyes so he didn't have to watch the newly-reborn Dark Lord marvel at his new form, Harry wished this was all just a nightmare of the type he could wake up from, but as much as he wished that to be the case, the dark-haired boy knew it wasn't. The pain he felt growing in his scar was proof of that.

Hearing the soft swish heavy robes made as one moved, Harry opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Voldemort. His noseless, pale face only inches away as he stared at Harry with two blood-red eyes. Harry would have leapt back if he'd been able too, but, as it was, he could do nothing more than flinch, recoiling at how close the reptilian-looking man was to him.

Seeing the movement, Voldemort smirked. "Do you not find Lord Voldemort's appearance to be splendid?" he asked, drawing back a little. He didn't seem to expect an answer, though, and spoke again. "I happen to think this body to be much improved to that of a normal witch or wizard. It needs little rest, and processes food much more efficiently, but, best of all, it channels magic much, much better than my previous one."

With a wave of his hand, Voldemort caused a nearby gravestone to explode, sending small chunks of stone and dust everywhere. A whimper from amongst the graves drew Voldemort's attention, for which Harry was grateful. He felt worse than helpless tied up like this, knowing, as did Voldemort, that the Dark Lord could do anything he wanted to the tied-up boy right now.

Walking over to his servant that was laying on the ground and cradling his bloody stump of an arm as he sobbed, Voldemort ordered. "Get up."

Doing as he was told, the balding, fat man that Harry recognized as Wormtail looked with hopeful eyes at his lord. "Master?" he begged, holding up his bleeding arm.

Voldemort ignored the plea. "Show me your other arm, Wormtail."

The man sobbed, but did as he was told and held up his uninjured arm. Voldemort took hold of it, none too gently, and pushed back the man's sleeve to reveal a black magical tattoo. A skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. He pressed one of his long, pale fingers to the mark and Wormtail howled in agony. Voldemort seemed to enjoy the sound, as a twisted grin appeared on his face and he held his finger there longer than he needed to. When he finally let go, Wormtail dropped to the ground, sobbing once again. Stepping away from the crying man, Voldmort walked around the stone caldron, muttering quietly to himself, seemingly having forgotten about Harry or was ignoring him for the moment. Whatever it was, Harry was happy the snakemans attention was not on him.

After a few minutes of silence, save for Wormtail's sobs and Voldemort's quiet mutterings, Harry heard a new sound. Some kind of soft scraping. It came from behind him, and he craned his neck to try and see what it might be. He didn't like there being something else out here that he didn't know about. He might be helpless, but he felt a little better knowing what was there…

Moments later, the large head of a huge green snake come into view, followed by the rest of its body. It reared up to look at Harry with its glittering, intelligent eyes for a few long moments, its tongue flickered out, before turning and slithering over to Voldemort.

_{Ah, there you are Nagini, my dear,}_ Voldemort hissed to the snake, in the closest tone to affection he'd ever use. _{I was wondering where you had gone off too. Soon our friendss will arrive and we'll learn who's truly loyal.}_

_{Will you let me hunt down thosse that aren't?}_the giant viper asked hopefuly, as she slithered up and around Voldemort to drape over his shoulders. The snake's weight hardly seemed to even faze him.

_{You would like that, wouldn't you?}_ he asked her. _{Perhaps you'll have your chance. Letss ssee who showss up firsst.}_

Then, a loud, "CRACK" signaled the arrival of a dark-robed and bone-masked man. His arrival was soon followed by a good many more cracks. The gathered masked and robed witches and wizards each bowed and kissed their lord's robe before silently moving into position to form a large circle around him, gaps here and there where people were still missing. They fell to their knees and waited for Voldemort to acknowledge their presence. So far he'd merely continued to hiss at Nagini and hadn't once looked towards the arriving Death Eaters.

Once all those that were coming had arrived, Voldemort turned to look around at the assembled witches and wizards kneeling before him. As he did, Nagini slid back down to the ground and slithered around the circle, hissing at each person as she passed them. Voldemort watched her for a moment before suddenly asking in a cold, emotionless voice, "Why have you all come here tonight?"

One of the larger wizards looked up at him, his face confused behind his mask. "Because… you called, my Lord," the man said, a bit stupidly.

Turning his eyes to the Death Eater, Voldemort pointed a wand he drew out from his robes at him, and hissed, "Crucio!" The man's screams rent the night air, and from where he was watching all this happen, Harry wished he could cover his ears with his hands to block out the sound.

"Yess… I did summon you all to me, but why did you come now? None of you cared to try and find me before. I was beginning to believe that none of you truly cared about me. That maybe…" Voldemort paused for effect, and glanced over to where Potter was tied up. A few of the Death Eaters that were facing Harry also looked over. "I was starting to think," continued the Dark Lord in a deadly tone, " that you were happy the unexpected had happened, and that a _one-year-old_had banished me. So I'm sure you can understand why I wonder why you've returned to me now."

The gathered witches and wizards shifted uneasily where they knelt, their guilt making then feel uneasy. Voldemort continued to watch them, his thin lips turned up slightly at their discomfort. "Is it out of loyalty, I ask myself?" he went on, as he started to walk around the circle just as Nagini had done before. Now, she was slithering over toward Harry, who wasn't too happy about it. "But," Voldemort went on to say," if it is so, then I find myself back to wondering why my _loyal_servants never tried to find me and help me return. You who know what I've done to beat… no, conquer death, you couldn't have believed a mere one-year-old could really have killed me."

"Master! Please forgive-" one of the masked men start to beg, but Voldemort cut him off with a wave of his wrist and a "Crucio!"

After a few seconds, he lowered his wand, ending the curse, and walked up to the twitching and gasping Death Eater sprawled on the ground. "Get up, Avery," he hissed not at all kindly. Without a word, Avery did as commanded and was back on his knees, bowing in moments."You ask for forgiveness? Lord Voldemort does not forgive. Nor does he forget," the Dark Lord said coldly, glaring around at each and every one of them. "It will take you all thirteen long years to make this up to me. But… I do reward faithfulness and loyalty," he added, looking over to where Wormtail was lying weakly in a slowly growing pool of his own blood. He still cried but it was mostly silent sobs now.

"Wormtail, as worthless and traitorous as he is, returned to me. Out of all of you, it was he that finally came and found me after I'd started to despair of any of my followers ever coming. It was he that, even though he isn't powerful or smart, made me a body I could inhabit until my resurrection, and he that learned of a most loyal follower that was wanting to serve, but just needed to be set free. And it was _HE_who performed the ritual tonight that brought me back to my full power," Voldemort concluded, as he waved his wand in a complicated pattern.

From the tip flowed what looked like molten silver. It flowed over to Wormtail and fixed itself to his bloody stump. The liquid continued to swirl and shift at the end of his arm for a moment or two before transforming into a solid hand.

Getting weakly to his feet, Wormtail stared at his new hand with wonder, then looked to Voldemort. "Thank you… Master…. It's beautiful.…Thank you," he whispered as he approached Voldemort, falling to his knees to kiss the dark lords robes before hurring to his place in the circle.

"May you remain loyal and faithful," Voldemort told the balding man.

"I will my Lord. Thank you."

Voldemort just watched him for a moment longer before starting to walk around the circle again. Pausing by a gap, he said quietly, "Here, we should have the Lestranges, but they are in Azkaban... They were faithful. They tried to find me, and for that, were sent to Azkaban. When the prison is broken open, they shall be honored beyond their wildest dreams. The dementors shall join us. They are natural allies. I shall have all my devoted servants return to me and create an army that all shall fear!"  
A few shifted uneasily at their lord's words, but Voldemort didn't seem to notice. He continued to walk around the circle, looking at his followers. Most he passed by in silence, but a few, he spoke to... "Macnair, I hear you're destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry now. Soon you shall have much better victims. Lord Voldemort shall provide."

"Thank you, Master," murmured Macnair where he knelt.

Continuing on, Voldemort walked until he stood before the two largest of his Death Eaters. "I expect you to do better, Crabbe," he said, looking over to the slow man that had answered his very first question to the assembled Death Eaters."so don't disappoint me."

"And you, Goyle," he added, turning his gaze to the man standing next to Crabbe.

Both the large men bowed clumsily. "Yes, Master," they chorused.

Leaving them, the Dark Lord continued walking and looking at his Death Eaters. One of which bowed until he was all but lying on the ground.

"My lord, I prostrate myself before you. I am your must faithful-"

"That will do," said Voldemort, glancing to the man.

Moving past the bowed wizard, he stopped before the largest gap in his assembled followers. He stood there a long moment, as if he could see the men and women that should be standing there."Here, we are missing six of our brethren. Three who died in my service... One, who wasn't true to the cause, and Who sold out his own… he will pay. One I fear I have lost forever... He of course will die. And the last, the most faithful servant Wormtail helped me find. I believe you know him," said Voldemort, suddenly looking at Harry once again. Nagini had been curled around the base of the grave, but now slithered off to harass the Death Eaters once more. Leaving the circle, Voldemort walked over to Harry, who was confused. The only person he could think of that he knew that might be a Death Eater was his evil git of a potions Professor. But even if he didn't agree, Dumbledore trusted Snape. And Harry trusted Dumbledore.

Seeing the look of confusion, Voldemort smirked. "My Loyal servant is good at not being known about. It was he that ensured you'd be here tonight."

"My lord, please tell us," spoke up one of the Death Eaters Voldemort had gazed long at, but not spoken to, "how this came to be. We are all curious."

"Ah, Lucciuss," Voldemort said, purposely hissing the man's name as he knew it would make him feel uneasy, and looked over at the man that had just spoken. "Stand, and come to me."  
Lucius did as he was told, though Harry thought it seemed he was rather hesitant to come too close to his lord. Voldemort waved his hand at the man's face and the bone mask turned to smoke and vanished. "You're curious, are you? Yess… I'm sure you all would be. So I'll tell you, and what a tale it is. It all begins, and ends, with our friend by here." Both wizards looked at Harry.

Determined to at least seem brave, even if he was scared shitless at the moment and his scar hurt horribly, Harry looked back. Voldemort seemed to find that amusing. "Yess, keep that attitude," he whispered, so only Harry and Lucius could hear, before saying louder, "You have all heard of how this boy, this _child_, brought about my downfall?" he asked, and the gathered witches and Wizards nodded and muttered they knew the tale.

"But," said Voldemort, "what you don't know is that this only happened because of something unforeseen. An old magic I should have remembered. I killed his mother as she attempted to save him. Normally, this shouldn't have mattered, but she must have called on the old magic before I came for the child, and offered herself up as a sacrifice to save her baby. By killing her, I unknowingly gave Harry a protection no spell of mine could get though. I couldn't even touch the boy. But now,… now I have fixed that. Now I can touch him," said Voldemort, looking right into Harry's green eyes with his own blood-red ones.

Unable to prevent it from happening, Harry felt the tip of Voldemort's long, bony finger press lightly against his famed scar. The pain he felt was so intense he thought his head would slit, or at the very least that his scar had to be bleeding. It hurt so badly. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear before taking his finger away and turning back to the Death Eaters. Harry didn't care much for what else the man might have to say; his head hurt too much to really even listen.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice and it rebounded on me." Voldemort went quiet again for a moment as he looked around at his gathered followers. "Aaah… the pain. It was beyond anything you can imagine. Nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than a spirit, but still… still I was alive. Just what I was, even I do not know…

"I, who have gone farther than any other along the path to immortality. You know my goal…" Voldemort said, peering around his followers, "to conquer death, and now I was tested. It seems at least one of my experiments had worked, for I did not die, though the curse should have done it. But I was powerless. I had no body to do even the simplest of things, let alone cast a spell." Voldemort paused again to shake his head. "I remember forcing myself to continue to exist day by day as I waited, for surely I thought one of my loyal and faithful followers would one day find me... help me perform the rituals needed to restore me to a body… but I waited in vain."

A shiver ran around the ring of kneeling Death Eaters, and Voldemort let the silence grow to further their worry.

"Only one power was left to me," he said finally. "The ability to possess the bodies of others, but I dared not go where humans were plentiful for I knew the aurors would be searching for any signs of me, so instead, I fled to deep within a forest. It was there, many years later that I thought my chance had finally come. I encountered a wizard. He was everything I dreamt of... weak and easy to control and, as a bonus, a teacher at Hogwarts.

"I made him bring me back to this country, and after a while I possessed him to supervise my plans. But they failed. I didn't manage to steal the sorcerer's stone. I was thwarted once again by Harry Potter," Voldermort said quietly, sending a glare towards the bound boy.

His head already hurting badly, Harry was unable to stop a pained groan from escaping as pain spiked in his head once more. It hurt so much he felt sick and more than a little light-headed. He sort of wished he'd just pass out as then it would be an escape from the pain he felt.

"I left the servant to die and returned to my hiding place far away," Voldemort went on. "I will not lie to you, I then feared I'd never regain a body of my own. It was my darkest hour. I knew I'd have no second chance at getting the stone, and I had given up hope of any of you coming to my aid."

"My lord-" one of the still kneeling Death Eaters started, but Voldemort silenced her with a "crucio" before continuing.

"And then, not even a year ago, when I'd almost abandoned all hope, it happened. One of my servants came to me. Not out of loyalty, but rather, fear of his old _friends_. But no matter, Wormtail did indeed find me, helped by the rats. You have a strange affinity for the vermin, don't you?" Voldemort asked, looking towards Wormtail.

"I do, master," the fat man agreed.

"With his aid," said Voldemort, "I was able to create a temporary body to inhabit while we got ready for the rituals to be performed tonight. Wormtail would have had me use any old witch or wizard that hated me for my resurrection, but I knew, there was only one I could use… Harry Potter. But how to get him? He was protected by blood wards at home, and then was at Hogwarts with Dumbledore the rest of the time. It was by pure luck the answer fell into my lap.

"Wormtail here got tired of caring for me one evening, and went to an inn for some food. And who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic. Now this could have ruined everything, but instead, fate favored me. Somehow, Wormtail here got Bertha to go on a walk with him. Once away from the inn, he over-powered her and brought her to me. From her, I learned two very important things. The first being that the tri-wizard cup was going to be taking place at Hogwarts this year, and second," Voldemort paused for a moment to build the suspense. "that there was a faithful servant wanting to serve me, if only I could contact him.

"Sadly, after I was done with her, she needed to be disposed of. She wasn't even fit to be possessed," Voldemort said, smiling madly with the memory of what he'd done to the woman. The smile didn't reach his eyes, though, and looked totally wrong on his snakish face.

"My faithful servant went to Hogwarts and made sure Harry would be chosen as a champion, and then helped him with the tasks to ensure that he'd touch the cup, which was a portkey and would bring him here, beyond the wards and Dumbledores protection. And here he is! The boy who is said to have brought about my downfall."

Turning, Voldemort looked back at Harry. "Thanks to his generous contribution..." he gestured to Harry's cut and still-bleeding arm, "I now stand before you here today."

"My lord, will you now kill the boy with us as witness?" Lucius asked.

"No… I have other plans for the boy now," Voldemort said, turning first towards Lucius and then the rest of his gathered Death Eaters. "I do not know all of what the prophesy said, but I do know I've gotten nowhere by trying to kill him the past two times. Third time may be the charm, but I have thought of sometime else. Something which will get rid of the _'boy who lived'_once and for all, and leave him knowing that I've won for the rest of his life." At that several of the Death Eaters murmured, wondering what their lord had in plan for Potter.

Harry wasn't sure what to think with regards to what he just heard. His head had stopped hurting enough towards the end that he caught the last of Voldemorts 'speech'. He had no clue as to what Voldemort could do that would get rid of him, but yet not kill him. A part of him really wasn't sure he wanted to know… This was also the first he'd ever heard mention of a prophesy, and what it had to do with them both.

Suddenly, the cords binding Harry to the gravestone disappeared, and he fell into a heap on the ground with a cry of pain as he jolted his broken leg. Groaning, Harry pushed himself up a little and thought about trying to make a run for it. He didn't have any hope of getting away, but he didn't want to just give in, but before he could try and find out if his leg would even support him, he was hauled back to his feet and dragged into the center of the Death Eater circle. There, Voldemort waved his wand, and chains sprang from the ground. They wrapped around his legs, keeping him from being able go anywhere. Voldemort let go of the spell, and Harry fell back down with a pained hiss.

At first, he thought the chains had something to do with whatever Voldemort was going to do to him, but then the Dark Lord said, "What I plan to do needs to be done during the witching hour. But don't worry, Harry, I won't leave you to get bored while you wait." Then glancing around at the expectant Death Eaters, he said, "As I usually prepare some form of… entertainment for our get-togethers, I'll let you have a little fun with the boy till it's time."

At those words, eager murmuring spread around the circle. Harry, on the other had, felt a chill run up and down his spine.

"I just ask," Voldemort added, "that you keep the damage minimal."

It was a warning to his Death Eaters that they couldn't use any of the really dark spells they knew. He wanted Harry to survive so that he would live knowing he'd lost. A few, like Macnair was disappointed about not being able to do any serious damage, but most were just happy to even have the chance of some fun.

...

Harry screamed and thrashed on the blood-covered ground, no longer able to keep silent, as another one of the Death Eaters took their turn to torture him. By now, he had completely lost track of just how many people had taken a turn at him, nor did he have any idea for how long they'd been doing this. He just knew that it felt like ages, and that he hurt everywhere and in ways he'd never before knew possible. It _felt_like the person torturing him right then was both skinning him alive and boiling his blood all at the same time. If he could have, Harry would have bitten his own tongue to end this, but near the beginning of his ordeal, someone had conjured a gag of some kind for his mouth. It keep him for hurting himself, but didn't help to mute his screams any.

When the curse finally ended, Harry lay panting in a curled-up ball, trembling as he waited for the next person to start, only, no one did. Instead, he heard the crack of someone apparating. Lifting his head slightly, Harry looked towards the new Death Eater that approached the high-backed throne Voldemort had conjured to sit in while he watched the torture, and fell to his knee's to bow before his master.

"Ahh… Severus… my _friend_. I must admit I didn't expect you to show up tonight," Voldemort said slowly, as he looked down at the bowing man before him.

On hearing the name of the new Death Eater, Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't surprised, but it did hurt that it seemed the headmaster was wrong to trust Snape, but Harry was confused as to why Voldemort didn't expect him to come if he was a Death Eater.

"I had believed that you had left me and called Dumbledore _Master_now," Voldemort continued icily. Where he bowed, Snape remained unmoving and just waited, and, after a few long moments of silence, Voldemort waved his hand and Snape's mask turned to smoke and vanished. "Look at me," he hissed while leaning forward in his chair.

Long pale fingers gripped Snape's chin and pulled his face up. Blood-red eyes locked with dark, almost black ones. Snape's face became pained-looking, but he never tried to pull away. He allowed Voldemort to see most of his memories without much resistance, but there were a few that were fake, as Snape had little need of too many of them when his real memories and feelings would help him. Those that didn't, though, he was good at hiding. Good enough, it seemed, that not even Voldemort noticed.

Seemingly pleased with what he learned from the man's mind, Voldemort pulled back and turned to address the watching Death Eaters. "It seems I was mistaken. Severus here has remained my loyal servant. He's even managed to fool Dumbledore into believing that he'd changed sides, and has positioned himself where he can be most useful to me."

A few of the Feath Eaters muttered quietly, and Voldemort turned sharp eyes to them. "Do you question my ability to know if someone lies to me? To be able to judge if Severus is still loyal?" he asked in a cold tone.

"No, of course we don't question you, my Lord," one of them rushed to say, and the others quickly agreed.

Eyes still narrowed, Voldemort said to them, "Then watch yourselves. Be thankful I'm feeling lenient at the moment."

He turned back to look at Snape. "I'm afraid you've arrived too late to join in the fun, but I'm sure you'll enjoy being present as I finally rid this world of the boy who is supposed to be able to defeat me."

"My Lord, I would enjoy nothing more," answered Snape from where he still knelt before Voldemort.

"Then come, and we shall get started," Voldemort said as he stood up, his voice the closest to excited as it could get.

Snape following him closely, Voldemort walked over to where Harry still lay and waved his wand to banish the chains that had been holding him in place whilst the Death Eaters entertained themselves with their creative spells, and the gag in his mouth.

It was the moment the restraints were gone that Snape suddenly cast a powerful, swirling orange hex that, if it had hit Voldemort, it would have set his bones on fire. It didn't, of course, hit him. Voldemort cast the yellow counter shielding spell immediately. Snape had expected it, though, and used the moments while Voldemort was chanting a slightly long incantation to make a dive for Harry. In his hand was a portkey that would activate the moment it come in contact with the boy.

He never made it, though. A weak blasting hex from Lucius between him and Harry threw the two apart. Quietly getting to his feet, Snape looked at Harry, who was lying in dazed heap too far away to now reach, then to a very angry Dark lord, just in time to see the green spell heading his way. Rolling to the right, he just barely avoided the killing curse, and flung another powerful dark spell at Voldemort. A dark purple blast that looked like lightning as it flew towards the Dark Lord. The watching Death Eaters raised their wands to help, but Voldemort hissed, "He'ss mine!" As he waved his wand to summon up thick roots from the ground, the purple lightning hit the roots and half burned, half melted them, but it blocked the spell. Lowering their wands, the watching Death Eaters moved back to view the duel from a safe distance.

As much pain as he was in, Harry, too, watched the duel from where he had landed a good way across the graveyard. He only looked away once to look up when a Death Eater moved to stand over him. It was Lucius.

Harry had known Snape was a powerful wizard, but, until now, he had never really seen just what the man could do. He was not at the same level of Dumbledore or Voldemort, but he _was_fast and skilled. He put what he could do to use in unusual ways, like using a simple frost charm to try and trip up his opponent, and following it up with more deadly slashing hexes or a blood-draining curse.

The two wizards flew around the graveyard for a lot longer than most expected the duel to last. Each casting more and more deadly curses and hexes at each over as the fight kept going. Avada Kedavra often coming from Voldemorts wand. The area was soon littered with the remains of destroyed gravestones or clumps of dirt.

Knowing that he couldn't keep this up and that sooner, rather than later, he'd be hit by something, Snape cast an obscure spell that he'd only ever read about but never cast before. He was confident he could do it, just not sure how well he'd be able to focus it on his first try.

Voldemort eyed Snape warily as he didn't recognize the spell incantation, something rare when it came to him. A black mist surrounded Snape, crackling menacingly as little arcs of purple lightning flashed throughout it. Snape waved his wand towards Voldemort and the mist condensed into a ball which then shot towards the Dark Lord.

Not sure how to block the mist, Voldemort leapt into the air and flew across the graveyard to avoid the black sphere of crackling mist. It followed after him through the air, much to his dismay, though. Spinning his wrist, Voldemort shouted, "Zephyrado". From the tip of his wand, a small cyclone formed that got bigger the more magic he feed into the spell. Thinking to rip apart the mist sphere, Voldemort whipped the cyclone at it.

While Voldemort was busy dealing with the sphere, Snape ran towards Harry once more and cast a barrage of quick silently-cast spells at Lucius. None were deadly as he didn't want to accidently hit Potter with any of them. Lucius blocked the spells easy enough, but hesitated before casting any of his own back. His Lord had, after all, told them not to interfere, so he just threw up a barrier between them.

Voldemort's cyclone had sort of done as he wanted; it didn't disperse it as he'd hoped, but he did blow it away from him. Unfortunately, he'd sent it towards a Death Eater that didn't manage to get out of the way in time, and it surrounded and started to both electrocute and suffocate him at the same time. Once the Wizard was dead, it dispersed.

Voldemort didn't watch what was happening to his follower, though, as he was seeing Snape make another attempt at reaching Harry. He couldn't have that happen, so he quickly cast his own volley of spells. Snape either heard or sensed them coming, and managed to avoid most of them, except for a bone-crushing hex that hit his right leg, while a cutting hex hit his left side, causing him to fall with a pained grunt. Not wasting any time, Voldemort disarmed him, and then cast the same spell he'd used to bind Harry earlier that night. Chains sprang from the ground and wrapped around the downed man. They bound his legs and then continued up to bind his arms tightly behind his back.

Catching the wand sailing through the air towards him, Voldemort landed, and then started rolling Snape's wand between his hands as he circled the helpless man. After a few moments, he asked, in a deceivingly calm voice, "Why have you done this? Hadn't I just welcomed you back with open arms? I would have helped you achieve our dreams. Is this how you repay my kindness? By immediately trying to hex me and then steal away my prize?"

Looking past Voldemort to where Harry lay, a bloody mess at Lucius' feet, Snape said, "I swore to keep the boy safe." Just to whom he had promised that, he kept to himself, though Voldemort wouldn't be incorrect to believe Dumbledore had gotten him to swear a magical oath to help Harry if he was still alive before he came here tonight. For a few, long moments, there was complete silence as they both looked at Harry, and then Voldemort pointed his wand at the potions master. "Avada Kedavra!"

The emerald green light hit Snape in the chest and, seconds later, he slumped forward, dead.

For some reason, Harry felt tears flooding his eyes again. He didn't like Snape, hell, he had downright hated him at times, but the man had just died because he'd tried to rescue him, so Harry couldn't help it.

Leaving Snape's body where it was, Voldemort walked over to Harry. Seeing the tears, he sneered, "How touching. Upset to see your most hated teacher die? Well, don't worry. You may just be able to see him again where you're going." Reaching down, Voldemort grabbed hold of his messy black hair and dragged him out of the graveyard and down to a nearby field, uncaring of the pain he was causing the boy, maybe even liking that he was hurting Harry.

The field looked to have been magically flattened; there wasn't even the slightest of unevenness to the area. In the center was a large, round, smooth, smokey-grey stone with silver flecks throughout it. A large and complex runic circle - a ritual array - had been hand-carved into the center of it. Voldemort had made wormtail work on it a few hours each night, as he supervised, since they'd arrived at the old Riddle Manor, and, of course, cast muggle-repelling charms all around the area.

Around the stone were more dark slabs. They were driven into the ground in two concentric rings around the center stone. The inner ring had seven stones, and stood exactly seven feet tall, whilst the outer ring had eleven, and was exactly eleven feet tall. A different, single rune was carved into each, facing towards the center stone.

Voldemort cast a silent, wandless paralyzing spell on Harry before placing him in the center of the array. The spell would be broken once the ritual was started, but, for now, it would keep Harry where he needed him to be. Not that Harry was in any shape to do much struggling after his torture, for it wasn't only his leg that was broken now. Still, Voldemort wanted to take no chance with the boy.

Turning to face his Death Eaters looking with interest at the set up, Voldemort said, "Don't pass the rings. We wouldn't want any... accidents to happen tonight."

Having given the warning, Voldemort turned his back to them and looked up at the sky. In just a matter of minutes it would be time to begin. Walking around the rings, Voldemort checked one last time to ensure everything was just as it needed to be, then, when it was finally time to begin, he walked over to the center stone Harry was lying on.

Next to it was a bag full of the things he'd need for what he was about to do. Reaching inside of it, Voldemort pulled out three charcoal colored candles. The wax they were made of wasn't anything too rare, just wax from a magical breed of bee. The wicks, on the other hand, had been made of a rare hair. It was from a creature that lived mostly out of phase with reality. An ethereal stalker. They were roughly humanoid in appearance, and were tall and thin with long limbs. They were hard to see, though, as their bodies seemed to be made of smoke. The only part of them that appeared to be solid were their large, shining, silver eyes and their long, white and gray hair.

Voldemort placed the candles in a triangle around the runic array Harry lay on, and then pulled out the next item from the bag. A long razor-sharp knife. He placed that, too, near the array, and then pulled out the last of the items from the bag before banishing it. These last items were a few lightly glowing gemstones. Almost uncaringly, he dropped them on the ground around him.

The moment the last of the gemstones hit the ground, Voldemort started to chant, Or hiss, as he was doing this in parseltongue instead of Latin or one of the other old languages of power. He walked around the center stone slab, lighting the candles one at a time as he chanted. Once he got back to where he'd started from, the gems he'd dropped on the ground started to glow more brightly and rose from upwards to slowly revolve around him. His chanted hisses grew louder and rougher at this point, and the carved runes under Harry started to glow with a pale light. The light broke the charm on him, but keep him immobile in its own right. And hurt.

At first, it wasn't too bad, just a strangely sore pull he was feeling throughout his body, his whole being, but soon, that changed as Voldemort's chanting softened again, and it suddenly felt as if he was being tugged and pulled everywhere and in all directions. Thinking he was being ripped to pieces, Harry screamed, and would have arched his back if he'd been able to move.

As he screamed, Voldemort picked up the knife and roughly cut away his champion's uniform until he was bare-chested, and then started to carve some parselnic runes into the smooth skin over his heart. It was the only area undamaged, though, as he'd forbidden it to be damaged whilst his followers had their fun. Harry's screams increased at his carving until he suddenly went almost silent. He was still screaming, but it was barely audible now, as his bleeding throat had given out.

Once he finished carving the runes, Voldemort set the knife back down and continued to chant. As he did, the runes carved into the stones surrounding the center stone started to glow with the same light as did the array. Sparks, and then tendrils of pure magic gathered around the stones. Soon, the air above and around Harry was super-charged with magic that started to distort the very space itself. Harry rose up off the stone and floated where the distortion was getting the strongest. The Gemstones around Voldemort spun faster in response.

Harry hardly noticed, though. At this point, he was barely even conscious. He just hurt too much and wanted to fade away into the blackness waiting for him. That, he was longing for. Instead, he was suddenly pulled into a different kind of darkness the moment Voldemort's hissing chant ended.

It was then that Dumbledore, drawn to the huge amount of magic gathered within the circle, arrived with a few of his own trusted followers and Aurors to see Harry suddenly vanish from where he'd been floating in the center of the ritualistic structure that Voldemort had built.

Turning to the long bearded old man, Voldemort laughed a high pitched, cruel sound. "You're too late, old man. Your precious _'boy who lived'_is gone. Lord Voldemort has sent him body, magic, and soul to a different reality. It was easy, really. He stood no chance before my might. I don't know why anyone ever expected him to defeat me. Or ever believed he had in the first place."

He laughed cruelly at the devastated look on Dumbledore's face. "'Till we meet once more."

He gave Dumbledore a mocking half-bow and tossed to him Severus' wand. He apperated away, his followers doing the same moments later.

…

**AN- **A lot of this chapter did come for the book, but I tried not to copy it word for word. I wanted it different enough to not bore someone that's read the graveyard seen dozens of times. I hope I've accomplished that. After this everything should be original.

I wont be writing about Harry's home reality after this chapter. Most because for what I planned it doesn't matter much, but also because I'll have little to do other then say Dumbledore is trying to find a way to bring harry back and that his friend are upset about what happened and miss him. And maybe that Voldies winning. I feel it would just be chapter filler as well… But if for some reason I get a lot of people wanting me to write about it now and then I might consider adding scenes as an extra at the end of chapters now and then.

Also I should say up to this point everything in Harry's past has pretty much been cannon. So the event in the first four books still happened as they did.

I believe what the Dursley's had done to Harry was real abuse, which will have some lasting effects on Harry though. So in that way he might seem a little OOC, but I don't intend him to have a totally different personality. He'll just be a hurt boy that is far too independent because he's not had many adults he could look up to.

And one finally thing I should mention not to expect my chapters to always be this size. This is the largest chapter I've ever written. I will say about 4000 words will be the smallest I'll write for this though. Also don't expect fast updates. If I'm in the mood and its flowing maybe weekly, but when the words don't come it might take months.

All that said I hope you enjoyed it (and aren't sending me howlers or worse for killing Severus. I love him, but the plot bunnies insisted… evil little things) and will review.


	2. Chapter 1

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_{Speaking Parseltongue}_

**10-3-2012- This chapter is now Bata'd**_  
_

…

Chapter 1

A loud sound rent the air, almost like the crack of apparition, but distinctly different. It had more of a ripping, groan-like sound to it. At almost the same time, the wards around the Potter Manor went off in alarm. William Edric Potter, a broad wizard with graying, brown hair and a short beard, dropped the soothing cup of herbal tea he always drank before bed, and rushed out of his private rooms and ran through the halls on his way to the entrance hallway with his wand out.

On his way there, he encountered his wife, Eleanor. She was a beautiful and fit witch whom had short, black hair, and was a good four-inches or so taller then he was. She had her wand out as well, and when she saw him, she sent him a questioning look, to which he just shook his head to say he didn't know what was happening, and hurried on. She fell into step behind him, ready to face who, or whatever it was that had just broken through the Manors wards, only for them both to come to a stunned halt when they arrived in the entry hall. There were no dark wizards to be seen, nor even some kind of magical creature. Instead, they found a half-naked, blood-covered, and unconscious black-haired boy that looked to be around twelve or so years-old, weakly convulsing on the cracked stone floor.

Deciding he'd worry about how the boy had apparently apparated through the wards and into his home later, William put away his wand and hurried over to him. "Go fire-call St. Mungo's," he told his wife as he knelt next to the boy. His wife already ahead of him, was halfway down the hall heading to the nearest fireplace. Not knowing what was wrong with the boy, save that he looked to have been though hell and back, William decided not to do anything until the trained healers arrived, which, luckily, took only a matter of minutes.

"What happened?" asked the senior of the two white-robed healers that had come, a thin and rather short - but not tiny - wizard with graying hair. All he knew was there was some kind of emergency. When he got his first look at the boy, he gasped in surprise and started to wave his wand about before getting Lord Potter's response.

"I don't know," said William, as he moved out of the healers way. "He just suddenly appeared as you see him now only a few minutes ago."

The healer nodded, but obvious seemed more focused on the boy lying on the ground. He'd just cast a diagnostic spell and was intently reading the floating words that hang in the air above his patient, when, after a moment, he shook his head and said. "We have to take him to St. Mungo's immediately… I've never seen… Please lower the wards so we can Portkey back," the healer requested.

Nodding, William focused on the Manor wards he was in control of and temporarily disabled the part that prevented Portkeys not tied to the wards from working. "Alright, they're down," he told the healer.

Not wasting any more time, the senior healer pulled of his badge and pressed it to where he hoped would hurt the boy the least, and said, "Emergency room, Healer Kalderdash". The healer and boy vanished from sight, leaving behind his assistant and the Lord and Lady Potter, not that the three remained long at the Manor. The healer needed to go back to St. Mungo's by floo if he was going to be of any help, and the Potters went with him. They may not have had a clue as to who the child was, but they were both very concerned, and, as he'd somehow come to the Potter Manor, William felt he had a duty to see to the child, as well as try and find of how the boy had actually gotten in.

...

Deep underneath London, a great many bells, chimes, and whistles were all going off at the same time, though not all in the same place. The bells, chimes and the like were spread out over quite a few rooms. Normally, them going off wouldn't have been much of a concern; various alarm bells and sirens went off all the time down in the Department of Mysteries, but the particular sets that were going off just a little after midnight this time did concern the Unspeakables.

The first ones to have gone off where the little crystal bells that warned of incoming time-travelers. Given that wizards in the future seemed to be obsessed with vacationing in the past, the Unspeakables were quite used to hearing them, and tended to not pay them too much mind. Only one poor man at first paid the bells any attention. The Unspeakable would have to go and find the time-traveler and make sure that they were just vacationing, and not trying to be sneaky and buy any winning lottery tickets.

At almost the same time, though, the other alarms went off as well, whistles that warned that something had just ripped a dimensional hole between this reality and another. That alarm went off more often than one might think, mostly due to natural fluxes of magic. They didn't really worry much about the holes as they tended to repair themselves quickly. There was a little device under the whistles that buzzed, rather loud and annoyingly, when they didn't close on their own accord for some reason.

The chimes that accompanied the whistles did concern them a little bit, though. They only when off when something had managed to successfully get through a dimensional rift before it was sealed. The unexpected combination of all those alarms made it seem that there may be an inter-dimensional time-traveler somewhere out there.

The head Unspeakable sighed and shook his balding head. Couldn't this have happened next week? he thought. They were dealing with a boom of Wrackspurts at the moment, and the Ministry itself was particularly infested with the little pests. Almost no one was getting anything done, as they couldn't focus correctly with the invisible fluffballs floating in and out of their ears. Still, this couldn't be ignored, and it wouldn't hurt the Minstry any if nothing much got done for a week or two. It wasn't as though most of the higher ups did much other than debate and argue in circles with each other anyway, so the head Unspeakable summoned Peter, which, of course wasn't the man's real name, and ordered the forgettable-looking man to go and find their unknown visitor.

...

The flames flared bright green and William appeared in the waiting room at St. Mungo's during the mid-morning hours. He and his wife had first come to the hospital the night before, but had left after an hour when they were told that the boy would be in the emergency room for at least the rest of the night and possibly most of the following morning, so there was no real reason for them to sit here merely waiting.

Stepping away from the fireplace to make room for his wife's arrival, William brushed the dust off his robes. His wife did the same after she stepped out of the flames, and the two made their way over to the front desk.

"Ah Lord and Lady Potter. I was told to expect you," the young, brunette witch behind the desk said, smiling up at the pair. "I was told to let you know that the boy who came in last night is out of the emergency room now and is in room 84C on the green floor. Before going to see him, though, Healer Kalderdash would like you to stop by and see him first. His office is on the same floor."

"Alright, thank you, Miss…" William looked down at the magical name plate on the desk, "Miss Brashburn."

Leaving the desk, William and his wife went over to the elevator and told it what floor they were going to, then entered the cage when the doors opened for them. It was a newer system that the hospital used, and it made it much easier for the staff to move patients around the floors. When the door opened again, they walked out onto floor of the hospital that was as completely green as the name suggested, consisting of lighter pale-greens and some olive shades and, overall, it didn't look too bad.

Walking down the Hall, William quickly spotted Healer Kalderdash's office. It wasn't too big a room, but it was comfortable. When they entered, the man looked up with tired eyes. Seeing it was them, though, and not someone who had come to inform him of complications or new patients, he smiled.

"How's the boy?" Eleanor asked, still concerned even though he had to be doing okay to have been moved to a room.

"He could be better, but we're just happy he's not any worse," the healer said, rubbing his face. "He's stable, but weak at the moment, and is in a magical healing coma. His core had been fluctuating wildly, to the point where we feared it might start to crack and burst."  
Both William and Eleanor gasped at that. It took something really powerful and rather bad to damage a witch or wizard's core. "It's fine now. His core calmed down and started to stabilize in the early hours of the morning," the healer reassured them.

"Do you have any idea what had happened to him to cause something like that?" William asked.

"No," said the healer, shaking his head, "but we do know that the boy was tortured shortly before you found him. Nothing lasting was done to him, but we estimate that around twenty different hexes and curses, a good many on the darker side, were cast on him during the duration of several hours."

"Oh my…," gasped Eleanor, her face paling. Even her husband was appalled to learn that. He had thought the boy looked as though he'd gone through hell, but he'd truly hoped that it hadn't been as bad as he thought it looked.

Looking grim, the healer said, "Part of what took us so long was identifying them all so we'd know how to treat him. Some curses need one kind of treatment, while others can be made worse by it. We indentified most of them, but in the end there were still a few we couldn't be sure about. Also, someone had carved some kind of parselscript runes that we don't know the purpose of over his heart during, or just after, the torture, and there's some kind of dark magic we can't identify in a scar on his forehead. The scar seemed to be years-old, though, so we're not sure whether to be concerned about it or not."

William frowned at hearing about the Parselscript, but nodded in understanding about the old scar. It wasn't that common, but some of the darker pure-bloods did use dark rituals on their children at a very young age. The scar could be a result of that.

"On the matter of old injuries," Healer Kalderdash went on, "our diagnostic charm had also picked up a lot of old injuries that, while they have healed fine, they don't seem to have ever been properly treated, and he's also suffering from malnutrition. The degree of it makes us believe it started at an early age. He looks to be only twelve or so, but the diagnostic charm claims him to be fourteen."

The more William heard, the angrier he got. It also seemed as though the boy had come from somewhere where he'd been abused and, if the state he was in now was a thing to go on, tortured. The fact that it had been going on for a long time made him fear it was his family that had done it…

Or maybe they weren't his biological family, but rather someone that had taken him in. Was it possible he was an abused muggleborn? There where laws to prevent something like this, but that didn't mean it didn't happen, especially if, as a child, he hadn't gone through the Ministry's Magical Child Protection and Welfare office for placement with a wizarding family.

"Have you been able to identify him?" William asked after few moments of thought.

The healer shook his head. "No. When we ran his blood through the system, nothing came up. We don't know if the magical fluctuations that happened to his core are messing up with the results, or if he's just never been registered. We decided to wait until he wakes up to ask him who he is before doing one of the more completed blood rituals to find out what family line he's from. That leads on to something else I wanted to talk to you about. All basic magical healing is free, but-"

"But the more advanced care he'll be needing isn't," William finished for him.

It was one of the problems their world still had. Being of a rich, old family, it wasn't a concern for the Potters, but to the poor and average class families, it could be a real issue. There were, of course, charity groups that helped poor families, he himself gave annual donations to the biggest, but it didn't help everyone. There were always some wizards just too proud to accept charity.

"Don't worry about how to pay for it, I'll cover all the costs," William told the healer, knowing without having to ask that his wife would have no problems with that, either. After all this child had gone through, William wasn't about to be another of those that had hurt him.  
The healer looked both embarrassed and relieved to hear those words.

"Can we see him now?" Eleanor asked, to change the subject.

"Yes. I'll warn you, though, that he doesn't look much better than he did coming in," the healer said as he got up, leading them out of his office and towards a room not too far away. "Most of his injuries are going to have to heal the normal way since this was done to him by dark magic. We've healed what we could after casting the counter-charms, and we've given him pain potions to help with rest."

Arriving at the room, Healer Kalderdash opened the door so the Potters could enter. It wasn't a large room and, inside, the boy that had appeared in their Manor last night lay under a thin, soft, green blanket. Most of his exposed - and unexposed - body was wrapped in white bandages or sported a cast. His left arm in particular was in a heavy cast, as it had been broken in three places. Luckily, they were all clean breaks, and could heal just fine the natural way once the dark magic had been removed from the bones. The healers would have only removed and regrown them if there'd been no chance of them healing correctly due to any lingering effects of the dark magic, and besides, they would have made it difficult to get the potion to work.

Entering the room quietly even though there was no risk of waking the boy up, Eleanor, and then William, went over to the bed. Having work he needed to get back to, the healer left them alone to watch over the boy.

...

Orion Black, a tall, well-built aristocratic with dark eyes, wavy shoulder-length dark-brown hair and a well trimmed circle beard, stood next to a large, ornate, mahogany desk, looking over some documents with his father at the Black Manor. Arcturus Black looked much like his son, only older and with slightly graying, black hair.

The two men looked up from the papers they were going over when a large, majestic, horned-owl flew through the open window behind the desk and into the office. It flew around them once before it landed on a pile of papers on the desk, and held up a talon with a thick letter attached to it for Arcturus to remove. The letter had the crest of Gringotts pressed into the wax seal.

Arcturus removed the letter and the owl flew off through the window once more. Breaking the seal, the older man pulled the contents, some documents and a letter, out of the envelope. Setting most of them down for the moment, Arcturus unfolded the letter from the goblins and started reading it.

_Lord Black, we are sending this letter to inform you of unusual changes to your Family Registry. During the witching hour, at exactly 12:27am on March 3, Sirius Acamar Black, as head of House, named Harry James Potter as his magical heir._

_Normally this wouldn't be a concern, but it has created conflicts of inheritance. We have sent you a copy of the Family Registry and other documents for you to go over at your leisure. We at Gringotts hope to hear back from you soon to clear up this matter._

_Gurnock, House of Black Account Manager._

When finished with the letter, Arcturus, clearly unhappy and a little angry, glanced over at his son for a moment before picking up the accompanying documents. Orion very much wanted to know what the goblins had sent his father to look at him like that, but waited for his father to tell him.

Once he was finished going over everything, Arcturus inwardly sighed as he turned his eyes once more to his son. "It seems that Sirius has somehow managed to name himself an Heir as if he was legally and _magically_ Head of the Black family." He held the letter towards his son to read.

"He what..!?" Orion stared at his father, stunned as he took the letter. That just shouldn't be possible. Until his father died or chose to pass on the title and responsibility, only _he_ should be able to do things as head of house. Even Orion didn't have that ability yet. He had no clue how his son had managed to do this, but he intended to find out immediately.  
"I'll contact Hogwarts to request that Sirius return home for the day," Orion said to his father, his composure now in place again after he'd read the letter. Arcturus just nodded, and picked up the inheritance documents again to look it over once more.

...

"That's correct, Mister Rufford. Now, can anyone tell me what happened after Paldmire-" Mrs. Stroulger, the Upper Years students' hot, Latino, History of Magic teacher paused as the door to her classroom opened and messenger note, a parchment magically folded into a bird - in this case, a humming bird - flew into the room. It alighted on Mrs. Stroulgers hand and then unfolded so that she could read it.

"Mr. Black, Professor Dumbledore requires your presence in his office immediately."

Sirius blinked in surprise. He and James hadn't done anything for over a month now. They had being talking about doing something before they got swamped with the end of year work, but hadn't got around to it yet. James looked over at his best friend, his eyes questioning, but Sirius just shrugged as he got up.

It didn't take him too long to get to the Headmaster's office. As he was expected, the gargoyle moved out of his way. Inside, Sirius was surprised to see his father waiting with Dumbledore.

"Ah, here he is. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered, smiling at Sirius.

"Thank you, sir." Sirius took one of the little candies, and then looked between the Headmaster and his father. His father was looking at him with thinly-veiled irritation, something his mother did often, but he rarely saw it from his father. "What's going on?" he asked uncharacteristically quiet.

"I think you know what I came here about," said Orion. "What you and your Potter friend did last night has had real consequences. You may have thought it to be funny, but it's messed up your Inheritance. Father's waiting back at the Manor for us to return so that we can put everything back to normal." Getting up off the chair he'd been sitting on, Orion walked over to the Fireplace and gestured for his son to go through first.

Sirius was clueless as to what his father was talking about. He and James hadn't done anything that could have put his inheritance as risk, and likely never would. He might not like his family's ways, or his mother, but that didn't mean he was going to publicly dishonor them or renounce his heritage.

"We didn't do anything other than homework last night," Sirius told them, for once being completely and totally honest.

His father looked at him for a few long moments, as he took in his honest confusion. It seemed his son really didn't know what he was told about, or maybe didn't know what he'd done. "I'll explain the problem at the Manor."

Knowing his father wouldn't say anything more here, and that he was expected to get moving now, Sirius finally joined his father over at the fireplace and threw a pinch of the green powder into the flames. Stepping in the now green fire, he said, "Black Manor," and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Sirius arrived in the vestibule just inside the entrance way. His father arrived a few moments later and Sirius followed him out into the main hallway. As they walked, Sirius looked at his dad expectantly. It didn't go unnoticed by Orion, who glanced back and said, "Somehow, last night, it seems you named yourself an Heir."

Sirius definitely hadn't been expecting to hear that. Just what he did expect his dad to say he wasn't sure, but not that it would be that. "I swear I didn't do anything," He told his father, as they reached the door to his grandfather's study.

His hand resting on the door handle, Orion again looked back at Sirius, before nodding once and opening the door. Inside, his grandfather looked up from some papers he had been carefully studying. He looked just as annoyed as Orion had been.

"Sirius, tell me," Arcturus ordered his grandson, invoking a power he had over his family as head of house, "how you managed to be considered Head of the Black house during the witching hour last night."

It was a type of compulsion that make it difficult not to answer him, and to be truthful, and Sirius felt the need to tell his grandfather what he wanted to know, but grew agitated as he'd not done what he was being accused of. How could he even do something like that? He was growing more shocked the more he heard, and felt a little disappointed that he'd not pulled a prank as they believed. This would have been the best one ever.

"I wish I could tell you, but I didn't do anything." Sirius told his grandfather. "The only thing I did last night was work on my homework with James."

Stepping his fingers Arcturus studied his grandson. He knew it very unlikely he was lying to him. "So you never tried to name someone as an Heir." His grandfather asked, more calmly then before.

"No. I've never tried to do that. Last night or any other time," Sirius told him. It wasn't even something he thought he could do until he'd at least reached his magical maturity.

Arcturus studied his grandson for a few more moments, but couldn't keep thinking he'd somehow done it. Not when he knew Sirius had to answer him truthfully. It only made things even more problematic, though, for if Sirius hadn't done anything, then how had a new heir been named? And, more importantly, how had he, at least momentarily, been Head of House?

"Had you been thinking at all about inheritance last night? Or about how you'll someday be head of the Black family?" Arcturus asked. As completely unlikely as it was, maybe it had happened without Sirius doing it knowingly. Odder things had happened when magic was involved, after all.

Sirius shook his head, though. "No," he replied. "The only thing on my mind most of the night was the ridiculously hard equations we had to work out for Arithmancy."

The room went quiet as his grandfather nodded and started to think.

After a moment, Sirius asked, "What exactly is going on to make you think I'd somehow found a way to be head of house or name an Heir?"

"Because," his father answered, "apparently, last night, you named yourself an heir. We'd thought that maybe you and your friend did it as a joke."

Sirius nodded slowly as he looked over at his father. He had to admit he could see why they might think that. He and James did do a lot of pranks. Some had been aimed at their Families, too. He could still remember what they'd done to his cousin Bellatrix. He thought she and her cat looked lovely with golden glowing hair, and it had been a great week with her being unable to say anything rude or hurtful until she got rid of the Jinx.

"You know the Potters pretty well, do you know who Harry James Potter is?" his Grandfather asked, breaking him out of his memories.

Sirius shook his head. "I only know James and his cousin Terence a bit."

Arcturus nodded. He, himself, didn't recognize the name. The Potters were an Ancient and Noble house just as the Blacks were, but their numbers had dwindled so there were a lot fewer of them. Still, he supposed, he should contact the Potters to be sure.

"So… now you know I didn't do it, do I have to go back to school?" Sirius asked. He hoped not as he still had potions to get to.

...

"Mizzy came to tell Master, that Lord Black and his son are here to see you. They's be waiting in the nice Parlour."

Looking up for the book he'd been reading, William looked at the creature that had appeared before him. A small, female house elf with overly-large floppy ears, wispy blonde hair on her leathery head and with a long nose, that wore a laced, pink pillow case. Having received a letter a few days ago asking if they could meet soon, William had been expecting them. "Thank you, Mizzy," he told her, as he marked his place and stood up. Beaming, the little elf bowed and then disappeared.

Leaving his private rooms, William headed down to the second floor and entered the larger of the two Parlour's in the Manor. Arcturus and Orion Black were waiting for him there just as he'd been told.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," he greeted the two wizards. "Would you like any tea?"

"Tea would be nice," said Arcturus, nodding.

Snapping his fingers, Mizzy appeared with a tray of tea as William moved to sit across from the couch the two Blacks sat on. Mizzy poured each of them a cup and then left. William took a sip of his, then looked to Arcturus. "I was surprised to get your request to speak with me," he admitted. He may see a lot of Sirius as he was friends with James, but he didn't see much of his father or grandfather other than in the Wizengamot, and there still, they were often on opposite sides of the board.

"Yes, well," said Arcturus, "I need to know something I was hoping you could tell me."

Nodding slowly, William studied the head of the Black Family and his son. It was unlike them to just outright say what they were after, not that they had told him much already, but still, he was surprised. He wondered what was going on.

"What do you want to know?" he questioned back.

"I'm-" The low crack of Mizzy's sudden reappearance cut Arcturus off and he sent an annoyed look at the Elf.

"Mizzy is sorry to interrupt when Master is speaking with Lord Black and his son," the female house elf said worriedly. "A Unspeakable is in the entry hall. Mizzy told him Master be busy right now, but he said that was alright and started looking around the room and making glowing lights."

"Thank you, Mizzy. You did well," William told the small elf as he got up. Turning to Arcturus and Orion, he said, "I'm sorry, but we'll have to continue this later."

Arcturus, who'd feel the same if he suddenly had Unspeakables poking around his Manor, nodded. "Of course."

Getting up, William left the room. The Blacks followed after him, and he considered asking them to leave or to stay in the Parlour, but he felt that that would only wet their curiosity even more, so he decided not to worry about it right then. He didn't think there was too much to be worried about anyway.

From the balcony overlooking the entryway, William spotted someone in a black robe with a cowl over their head, sitting in the center of the room. Rolling around him on the marble floor that had been fixed the previous day were a few multi-color transparent spheres of varying size. There was also what looked like a clockwork winged-fish floating around the area. William watched the Unspeakable for a few moments from the balcony before he headed down the large staircase.

"Ah, Lord Potter. Good timing. I was hoping you'd come down." the Unspeakable said in a deep voice that gave away his gender, and without turning to face William. "Can you tell me about what happened here a few nights ago? Did you see anything in here?"

_'Does this have to do with the boy's appearance then?' _William wondered before replying. "I was up in my room reading when I heard a loud sound," he said. "It was similar to the crack of Apparition, but had a more ripping quality to it. The ward alarms went off at the same time and I hurried down here to see what had set them off. My wife and I found a badly injured boy exactly where you're sitting."

"A boy you say?" the Unspeakable questioned. "Where is the child now?"

"At St. Mungo's," William answered, and the cloaked wizard nodded in understanding. "He's in a magical coma, though," added William. He doubted that would stop the Unspeakable from going to see the boy, but thought that he should know.

"Just what time did the boy appear here?" Orion asked, and William and the unspeakable turned to look at him.

"Why do you ask?" The Unspeakable questioned again, turning to look at the Blacks.

Orion looked over at his father for a moment. The older man nodded so he turned back to the Unspeakable. "It might be connected to what we came to ask Lord Potter about. A few nights ago, somehow, a Potter was made an Heir to the Black family. A Harry James Potter. Do you know anyone of that name?" The last question was directed at William.

"Harry?" William shook his head. He couldn't recall anyone in his family named that, but that didn't mean he wasn't a Potter.

An idea started to take root in his mind, and he looked over at the Unspeakable. "What was special enough about the boy getting through the wards to bring an Unspeakable investigating?"

"That's a very good question," the Unspeakable said in a way that left William unsure if he'd tell them.

Waving his hand, the cloaked wizard summoned all the spheres and the clockwork fish to himself. "How about we go and see the boy?"

That said, the Unspeakable walked over to the front door and pulled it open, leaving the other three men staring after him.

...

The wizards, three in fine robes and one in the outfit of the Unspeakables, stood around a bed in St. Mungo's on the green floor. The room wasn't the largest, but, thanks to magic, it wasn't overly crowded. The boy lying in said bed looked a bit better than he had a few days ago when William was last here. Most of the bandages on his face were gone now, giving William a much better look at the boy. He looked eerily similar to his own son, James, now, and it caught him a little off guard.

Looking away from the still-unconscious boy, he looked back at the Unspeakable. The wizard had pulled a new device out of his robes someplace, an odd-looking egg-like thing. It was crafted from pieces of magical metal that fitted tightly together. When activated, the pieces slide back and forth, as well as start to glow and hum. The unspeakable held it over the boy on the bed, and seemed to listen intently to the noise it made.

He particularly seemed interested in the sound it made when he held it over the boy's heart. There, the tone grew louder and changed. Over most of his body, it was just a low hum, but, there, it buzzed, almost like a hive of angry bees. The unspeakable reached into the magical shadows of his cowl and put on a pair of magical glasses that would allow him to see under all the bandages and clothes, plus see what might not be visible to the naked eye. The Parselscript runes immediately caught his attention. They were starting to fade, but strong magic pulsed through them. He had no clue what the runes meant, but as the device was reacting to then, the magic endued in it had something to do with dimensional magic.

His glasses also let him see the thick cluster of dark magic attached to a scar on the boy's forehead. He peered at that with some interest. It looked to be somewhat parasitic, drawing on the boy's magic to sustain itself, but it wasn't being treated as a foreign entity. To him, it looked like, over time, it had become part of the boy, and gave back a little of what it took. It also seemed to be sending out runners of magic towards the other wizards, himself included, but they didn't seem to be affecting them in any way, but, as interesting as the dark magic was, that wasn't what he was here for. He just dealt with dimensional problems. He was here to find out who, or what, had crossed over the Dimensional breach, and decide if they were a threat to this dimension.

The Unspeakable was pretty sure that the boy was a human wizard. He'd have to ask him a few questions when he woke up, though, but as long as the boy followed this reality's laws, he didn't see him as a threat, and therefore had no reason to lock him up or kill him.

Talking off the glasses, the Unspeakable put them away and then turned off the 'egg', putting that way as well, only to pull out the spheres that had been rolling around him in the entry hall back at the Manor. He let them fall onto the bed and then turned to look at William as they started to roll around the boy, glowing lightly in reaction to the fading magical energies from the dimensional rift that still resided within him.

"This boy," he said matter of factly, "who could very likely be named Harry James Potter, is an inter-dimensional traveler."

"Well, that could answer a thing or two," Arcturus said, peering down at the boy.

To be continued...

...

AN- I hope this chapter gets you curious and I haven't just confused the lot of you lol If anything was confusing message me and I'll try to explain things to you.

I want to thank RebeliousOne, harpotfan, deanine, and deadwinds for reviewing the first chapter. I'm happy you guys had enjoyed it. I hope to more of you readers will review this chapter and tell my what you thought of it.


	3. Chapter 2

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_{Speaking Parseltongue}_

**10-19-2012- This chapter is now Bata'd**

...

Chapter 2

It was late in the afternoon of a warm Saturday when the charm to let the healers know that Harry was waking up went off. It had been nine days since he'd arrived as St. Mungo's, and the healers had started to worry a little again. In his office, Healer Kalderdash set down the papers he'd been reading when he heard the crystal-like tinkle of the alarm ringing and got up. He wanted to be in the room when the boy woke. He wanted the child reassured he was someplace safe.

Harry was slowly coming to, part of him reluctant to leave the darkness he'd sank into. There, he need not fear anything. He couldn't recall just what it was he feared, but part of him knew that as long as he was there, he was safe from it. He couldn't seem to remain in the darkness, though, as it started to fade away on its own.

As he woke, Harry became somewhat aware of his surroundings. He could feel that he was lying on a soft bed in a clean-smelling place that reminded him a little of the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Cracking open his eyes, Harry tried to peer about, but he found that he was really stiff and couldn't move his head that well, not to mention he could hardly make out much without his glasses on. The world around him was nothing more than a confusing haze of green. Blurry movement to his right drew his attention.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, or tried to, at least. His throat was dry and incredibly sore, so all that came out was an inaudible whisper.

Waving his wand, Healer Kalderdash conjured him a small cup of water onto a nearby table, and then helped Harry sit up in bed so he'd be able to drink it. Moving made Harry feel dizzy, so he just closed his green eyes and sat back against his cushioned headboard for a few moments. When he opened them again, he looked at the person that had helped him. Now that he was closer, Harry could see better, and could tell it definitely wasn't Madam Pomfrey. Instead, there was a grey-haired guy with a tired-looking face peering down at him.

Fuzzy and disorganized memories of the graveyard flew through his mind and, feeling a little panicked, Harry tried to move away from the man he didn't recognize.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Healer Kalderdash told Harry in a gentle and reassuring voice. "No one here will. You're at St. Mungo's, a place you'll be safe at."

Holding up his hands, the healer let his magic project a calming aura. It was something healers were trained to do to help them deal with confused patients. It wasn't as good as a calming potion, but worked fine if used quickly to keep patients for getting hysterical. To those that were highly magic sensitive, it would be visible as a soft glow a few inches around him, but not seen at all by others.

Groaning a little from the pain he felt when he moved, Harry stilled, and, eyed the blurry form that claimed he wasn't going to hurt him. He couldn't ignore the fear his hazy memories brought to the surface, but thanks to the calming-aura, he couldn't stay fearful of the man, either. Fighting his conflicting feelings, Harry didn't say or do anything for a few moments whilst the healer just waited.

In the end, Harry gave in to the feeling he was safe with the man, and leaned back against the headboard again. "A...am... I…" he croaked out before Healer Kalderdash shushed him.

"Don't try to talk yet." The healer picked up the cup off the table and held it out to Harry. "Here, drink a little water."

Harry looking at the offered cup a moment before he slowly reached out to take it. After he'd drank about half its contents, the healer set it back on the table, and Harry again tried asking his question. "I'm...really at…St. Munn..go's?" His voice was still scratchy, and it hurt a little to talk, but at least now it was understandable.

"Yes, you are," said the healer with a nod of his head, and Harry visibly relaxed. "I have a few questions I need to ask you. Can you tell me your name?"

Harry wondered why the healer was asking who he was. He was sure the scar on his forehead was all they need to see in order to know that, or maybe they just wanted to be sure he remembered who he was. Deciding it was more than likely the latter, he said, in a still hoarse voice, "I'm…Harry Potter."

The healer was a bit surprised he claimed to be a Potter, after all, it had been Lord Potter that had found him, and he'd not know the boy, but he could wonder about that later. "Alright Harry, can you tell me how you're feeling? Anywhere that really hurts?" he asked.

"I feel a bit dizzy…I think the lack of my glasses...is to blame...for that, though. Other than that,…I ju...just feel a bit sore…, unless I move too much." _'Or apparently say too much…'_Harry thought, wincing a little at how sore his throat felt. Noticing the healer offering him the water again, Harry accepted it and drank a couple more sips to soothe the sandpapery feeling.

After setting the glass back on the table, the healer stood up. "I'll go and get you a pair of temporary glasses you can use. I'll just be a moment."

Harry started to nod, but stopped quickly. It made his head spin to do that, so he closed his eyes whilst he waited for the healer to come back. While he waited, he couldn't help but to wonder why Dumbledore hadn't show up yet. Other then Madam Pomfrey, the headmaster and Harry's two best friends tended to be there when he woke up in the hospital wing.

As Healer Kalderdash promised, he was only gone a few minutes. He handed Harry a pair of blue rectangle-lensed glasses. "Sorry if they're not that nice-looking, but they should help you to see until you can get a new pair of your own."

Considering how worn out his old ones had been, the only thing that had been keeping them in one piece being magic, Harry was hardly worried about what they looked like. Taking them, Harry put them on. At first, he couldn't see any improvement, but then, everything suddenly jumped into focus. He could see even better then he'd been able to with his own glasses, and Harry blinked for a moment to get used to it, before looking back at the healer.

"Better?" Healer Kalderdash asked.

"Yes… thank you," whispered Harry.

"Now that's taken care of, I have one more thing I'd like to ask you. Do you remember what happened to you?"

With that question, the broken-up and hazy memories of earlier flew through his mind again. Some were clearer than others, like the ones of the maze he'd had to go through, and then there was the graveyard. He remembered Voldemort's return and then the Death Eaters coming. Remembering what the snake-looking man had let them do to him, Harry's heart rate sped up and he clutched at the green blanket in panic. His actual memories of the torture were hazy at best, though, and he couldn't really remember much after that, not that he was trying too hard right then.

Seeing the reaction the question had on Harry, the healer started to project calmness again. "It's alright," he soothed. "You don't need to talk about it immediately if you don't want to."

Harry just shook his head, though. His agitation increasing despite the healer's attempts to keep him calm. "N...nno…. I ne...need to let…ev...erry…one know he...he's ba-ck," he croaked out in a rush.

"That he's back? What do you mean?" Healer Kalderdash asked, to which Harry just stared at him as if he was stupid.

"Vol...Volde...mort!" Harry gasped out hoarsely.

The healer had no clue who Harry was referring to, but as it was clearly upsetting the boy, he decided not to question who this… Voldemort was until later, but before he could try to change the subject and calm Harry down, a low-toned male voice from the doorway said, "Voldemort? What kind of person wants to be called that?"

Turning, Healer Kalderdash saw an Unspeakable standing there. Likely the same one that had come to see the boy with Lord Potter and Lord Back and his son before, he mused.

Harry looked that way too. It was rare someone said the Dark Lord's name that calmly, and rarer still they'd question his choice of name, and seeing a dark-robed figure didn't put him at ease any, either, but the robes weren't like the Death Eaters', and he doubted one of them would have had the nerve to say anything like that.

"I need to talk to the boy alone for a bit," the cloaked wizard said cheerfully. When the healer seemed hesitant to leave, he added, "I'm not here to kidnap him. I'd have already done that if I wanted too, and I promise not to tire him out too much."

The healer still didn't seem happy, but nodded. Looking over at Harry, he said, "I'll be back in a little while."

Harry watched the healer leave, and then looked uneasily at the dark figure standing there. The calming effect the healer had been using might not have been doing much, but now that he was gone, Harry no longer felt relaxed or at all safe. The only thing that kept him from protesting was that he didn't think the healer would have left him alone with someone dangerous… Unless the healer had been charmed…

"Relax. You're thinking too much," said the Unspeakable as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Sitting at the chair the healer had used, he studied the boy for a few long minutes while Harry looked back, not that he could see much of the Unspeakable. The man's cowl left his face in deep shadows.

"I'm Peter, one of the Ministry's Unspeakables," said the cloaked wizard.

Harry had never seen an Unspeakable before, but he supposed the man looked enough like what they were said to look like, so he decided to believe the man.

"And you're Harry James Potter?" the Unspeakable then went on to ask.

"Yes…" Harry whispered, wondering why people kept asking him for his name.

"Well, Harry, I have something to tell you that will probably be rather hard for you to believe." Peter waited a moment to see if the boy would say anything, then added, "You're in a new reality. One that, as far as we can tell, you don't already exist in, or maybe just haven't been born in yet. Hmmm..." he muttered thoughtfully. "What year was it for you?" he asked curiously.

At first, Harry didn't say anything. He just stared at the cloaked man thinking that this was either the worst joke anyone could ever pull… or he was talking to someone that was crazy, but then he paled as he remembered Voldemort saying that he was getting rid of Harry, not kill him, but _get rid_of him. Suddenly, a flash of memory come to him, nothing really solid, just him laying in the center of a ring of black stones, and a hissed chanting…

Swallowing, Harry shook his head and looked back at the Unspeakable. "Th...this isn't...a joke…right?"

"No, it isn't, Harry," agreed Peter, "but if you'd like, I could tell you one?"

"Eh..." Harry just stared at the dark figure.

"Not interested? Probably for the best," the Unspeakable said with a shrug, then, in a more serious tone, "I really should be explaining what it'll mean for you being here."

"Are...are you going to lock...me up some...where?" Harry asked in a low, hoarse whisper.

"Is there any reason I should?" Peter questioned back.

Harry blinked at being asked that. "I...I don't know. I jusst…" muttered Harry. He really wasn't sure what might be done with someone, or something, that came from a different dimension.

The Unspeakable nodded slowly. "You won't be locked up anywhere. We'd only do that if you were a danger to our world. I don't see any reason to fear you would be a danger right now."

"What about…things I might kn...know?" Harry asked.

"I was about to get to that," replied the Unspeakable, before reaching into his robe to pull out a large crystal, or at least that's what Harry thought it was. He wasn't totally sure, though, as the inside seemed to be some sort of liquid that slowly swirled about as he looked at it.

"This is memory quartz," said Peter, holding it in front of himself so that Harry could get a good look. "If I press it to either of your temples, all your memories, knowledge, and experiences will be copied to the gem. Then we can go over everything at our own pace, and leave you free to live your life."

Harry wasn't sure he'd like all his memories copied, but he supposed it was better than having someone go though his mind to learn what they might want to know from him. "Does…does it hurt?"

"It might feel a little funny, but it shouldn't hurt," said Peter. "Afterwards, your memories might be sharper for a while, though, and you may be able to recall things long forgotten."

Harry didn't much like the sound of that. There were a lot of things he didn't want to remember better, but nodded, showing he understood.

Taking that as permission to continue, the Unspeakable touched the memory quartz to Harry's left temple. The gem softly glowed as it started to pull on and to copy his memories.

Like he'd just been told, it didn't hurt, but Harry did find it a very strange feeling. His whole head tingled and he could almost see the memories as they were being drawn out. Halfway through, he closed his eyes, as it made him fell a little dizzy to keep them open.

The gem had started with his earliest memories, and went on from there. He only got feelings and sensations from those of when he was a baby, but as the memories became more recent, he got little flashes of things that had happened to him more and more. At first, it was just things that had happened when he was at the Dursleys, like sitting in his dark cupboard and crying quietly all alone, or cleaning up after everyone around the house. He then got a little from his grade school mixed in, until he finally got to his Hogwarts' years. Those memories were, for the most part, much happier for him, though there were bad times there too…

His most recent memories, the graveyard and then waking up here, were the last to flow through his mind. When the gem was done, it stopped glowing and the Unspeakable pulled it away from his head. Harry didn't open his eyes, though, as his memories of that night were more clear now. He still couldn't remember everything, but he now remembered Snape having showed up after the torture, and bits of the fight. And his death. For some reason, that was now perfectly clear in his mind. After Snape was killed, though, he still had only the vaguest recollection of a dark stone-slab surrounded by dark pillars,  
and a pain he didn't think he could ever describe.

"Harry?"

Opening his eyes, Harry looked at the Unspeakable.

"Do you feel alright?" asked Peter.

"Ye...yeah. I just...I can remember more…" said Harry.

Guessing at what the boy meant, the Unspeakable nodded. He might have asked what had happened to him, but he'd learn about that by viewing the crystal later. "I'm almost done," he said, "and then I'll leave you to rest. I just need to tell you a few more things. The main being that while you're here, you'll be expected to follow the laws and ways of this reality. Things might be much the same or very different, I don't know. I'll sent you some stuff to read later to help with that. I should also tell you that you may never get back to your own reality."

On hearing that, Harry looked worried. He may not like a lot about where he'd come from, but it was his home.

"You're free to try it you want," said the Unspeakable, "but there's no known way to be sure of where you'll end up if you go dimension hopping."

"So I ended up here… by chance?" Harry asked.

"Yep," agreed Peter, and stood up to leave, though when he got to the door, he looked back at Harry. "One last thing. It would be better not to tell too many people the truth about where you're from. I'd suggest making up a story based on your life. Lies just get things complicated. I'm not the only one who knows you're from a different reality, though. Lord Potter, Lord Black, and his son, Orion, also know about it. I'd imagine they'll eventually come by to talk to you."

Harry's eyes went wide in surprise to hear about that, and was hardly paying much attention when the Unspeakable slipped out of the room. There were living Potters here? Did that mean that in a way, he had family here?

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about the possibility. He used to dream of a family member showing up and taking him away from the Dursleys, though those dreams were long since dead, and he couldn't help but fear that the Potters in this new reality wouldn't want him around anymore then his Aunt and Uncle had, appearing from out of nowhere as he had.

...

The next morning, William and his wife floo'ed to St. Mungo's at nine in the morning. They'd received an Owl from Healer Kalderdash informing them that Harry had woken up the previous night, but they hadn't been able to go to the hospital then. Now, though, William freed up his time today and so they had nothing preventing them from going to see Harry.

Entering the elevator, they headed up to the green floor. On exiting, they ran into Healer Kalderdash going about his rounds. He stopped for a moment to greet them.

"Good Morning Lord and Lady Potter."

"Good morning," returned William.

His wife nodded her head, and asked, "How is Harry this morning?"

"He's doing well," the healer replied. "Most of his injuries have healed now, though there are a few internal things and his broken arm that need to heal."

"Internal?" William questioned.

The healer nodded. "Some of the curses caused deep bruising and some slight damage to his organs. They're all healing well now, though. I don't think there will be any lasting problems. I'll take you to see him now, but then I must get back to work. If you're still here when I've got more than a moment to talk, I'll come and find you."

"Alright." William let the healer lead the way down the hall.

When they got to Harry's room, Healer Kalderdash knocked before opening it and looking into the room. Harry was sitting in bed looking at a book. It and a couple of others had arrived from the Unspeakable about twenty minutes earlier.

"Harry," the healer said to the black-haired boy when he looked his way. "Lord and Lady Potter are here to see you."

Nodding numbly, Harry set the book - about wizarding laws - down and watched as the door opened further. An older, handsome-looking wizard of average height entered after the healer. He had well-kept, graying-brown hair and a short, well-trimmed beard that was also showing some gray. He was wearing fine, burgundy robes that fit well on his broad shoulders.

Behind him was a taller, kind-looking witch of about the same age. Her black hair was cut short and was styled in a more casual manner then Harry might think a 'Lady' to have. She wore a well-made, but also more casual-looking, sleeveless, navy dress that went just a little past her knees.

They sat down in the chairs alongside the wall to the left of his bed. For a moment, the three just looked at one another.

Harry had thought that he'd have a little more time before meeting them, and now that they were here, he didn't know what to say, or think. They looked a lot older then he'd expected, not that he'd really known what to expect.

"Hello, Mr. Po..., uhmm..." As nervous as he was, Harry wasn't sure how to address the couple. Healer Kalderdash had introduced them by their titles, and there was something else that was throwing Harry off. In his own reality, no one had referred to his family like that, that he knew of anyway. "Lord and La-" he tried, but was cut off.

"While it's just the three of us," said the man, "we can drop the formalities and titles, Harry. Just call me William, and this is my wife, Eleanor."

"Alright," said Harry, nodding slowly. "Hello, William and Eleanor." It felt weird using their first names, though.

William smiled warmly. "Now that that's out of the way, there is something we need to talk about." Studying Harry, he asked, "Do you know _where_you are?"

"If you mean what the Unspeakable talked to me about, then, yes, sir… er, William," replied Harry.

"Yes, that is what I mean," agreed William. Harry already knowing he wasn't in his own reality made this easier. "Have you thought about what this means? I'd like to talk to you about what you'll be doing after you're healed and leave the Hospital. Being under-age by our laws, you'll have to acquire a guardian or be adopted."

Harry nodded slowly, to show they could talk about it, but… "I hadn't really got round to thinking much about what I'll be doing, or go…" he admitted. But, now that it had been pointed out, he wasn't really surprised that he would need a guardian. Even back in his own reality he'd had a guardian. "Mostly, I've just been trying to convince myself this really has happened, and that I'm not still in a coma or something…"

The Potters nodded in understanding, before Eleanor leaned forward a little, and said, "My Husband and I have been thinking about it. It's been on our minds since you appeared in the Manor."

Surprised, Harry looked over to her. "I appeared in the…Potter Manor?" He hadn't even known there was a Potter Manor. Well, at least in his reality he didn't think there was one.

"Yes, and you gave us both a fright," said William, remembering how they'd found the boy. "I'm glad that that is where you ended up, though. I'd hate to think what could have happened if you'd appeared out in the middle of a forest."

Harry paled a little at that thought. He knew the only reason he was healing well was because he'd been taken to the hospital right away.

"But he didn't," Eleanor told them in a tone that said it wasn't worth worrying about. "So there's no need to think about any 'what-could-have-beens'."

Harry nodded and went back to what they'd been taking about. "Are you…thinking about becoming my guardian?" he asked William. With wanting to talk about Harry's future and knowing that they'd been thinking about him since his arrival in this reality, it was one of the first things that Harry thought William wanted to talk to him about.

William nodded. "Or maybe even adopt you."

"Why?" Harry asked before he could think better of it, but really wanting to know. Was it just because his last name was Potter? Was it just because of a sense of duty? Because he might feel he had too, a sense of obligation? He didn't want to again be with someone that felt they _had_to take him in. Though both William and Eleanor seemed a lot better than his Aunt and Uncle, he still didn't like it.

William studied Harry for a few moments before answering, the likely abuse Harry had probably suffered heavy on his mind. The guarded way Harry was acting was only making him believe that they were right in suspecting it. "Because I would like to, Harry," he said gently. "It would make my wife and I very happy if you came to live at the manor. Even before we learned anything more about you, I had wanted to help you if I could. Learning you're a Potter only makes it easier for me to do that."

"Oh," muttered Harry. He didn't know what else to say. He hadn't really been expecting an answer like that. He wasn't used to someone that seemed to really care about him. The closest he'd had in his own dimension were his two best friends and maybe Mrs. Weasley, but his friends were kids like him so it wasn't really the same, and sometimes, it felt weird when Ron's mum tried to mother him.

"Harry?" Eleanor gently called his name. When he looked at her, she said, "You don't have to give your answer right now. Just think about it, alright?"

Harry nodded, then looked down at the cast on his left arm. He had something he wanted to ask, something he couldn't get off his mind. Maybe it was just the differences between here and his own reality, and the fact that he knew next to nothing about his family anyway, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if William and Eleanor really were his family here in this reality.

"Is there any way to be able to tell if the Potter family in this reality and the one in mine are the same?" Harry asked, still looking down at the cast.

William again studied Harry before answering. The question was a good one, and something he, himself, wouldn't mind knowing. He just hoped the answer wouldn't make Harry decline their offer.

"I can think of a couple of things we could do to try and find out," he said, nodding. "Before we do the more complicated stuff, though, maybe you could just tell me a bit about the Potters of your reality? To see if names and such are the same." He had two reasons to suggest it. It could be the easiest way to know if the Potters were the same, but he might also learn a little more about Harry this way as well.

"I…I don't really know much about them," Harry answered quietly. His lack of knowledge about his family had always bothered him. "All I really know is that most are dead. I even only know a little about my parents, James and Lily Potter. They were killed when I was a baby. I was given to my muggle aunt and-"

"You were raised in the muggle world?" William interrupted in a surprised voice.

"Yeah… They were my closest living relatives, and where I'd be safe from the followers of a madman," he said a little bitterly.

William just shook his head, and put aside the comment about a madman and followers for the moment. He could ask Harry what he meant by that later. "Here," he told the youngster, "muggles never raise magical children."

Finally looking up, Harry stared at William. He wasn't sure if he should be upset about that or not. "What about muggle-borns? Are you saying they're taken away from their families?" asked Harry. His thoughts went to Hermione. He knew how much she loved her parents. He thought being taken away from them would be devastating to her.

"Unfortunately, yes, they are taken away," William replied. He himself didn't completely approve of it, but did understand why the practice was started. "They're taken at a young age so that they can adjust better. There's also been a charm invented to help all those that knew the child to accept that they're gone and to not grieve for too long."

"But why's it done?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "And where do all the kids go after they're kidnapped?"

"It's done to keep them safe," explained William. "It is also done to ensure they understand what they are. Magical children raised not understanding what their magic is often think there is something wrong with them. They can hurt themselves thinking that, or others might hurt them if they see them do something that shouldn't be possible. Once, it wasn't uncommon for Muggles to think a magical child is possessed."

Harry nodded at this. He himself hadn't understood what he could do as a child. He'd just known that odd things happened around him that made his Uncle call him a freak, and sometimes hit him before he was locked in his cupboard for it.

"As for where the children go, they're adopted out to wizarding families," said William, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. "It's mostly the Half-bloods that adopt them, though."

"Is there a lot of Pure-blood supremacy here?" Harry asked. The way William had said 'Half-bloods' sounded like something one of the Malfoys would have said. Just nicer is all.

William nodded slowly as he looked at Harry. He was beginning to think of where he'd come from as being quite different. "Yes. The Pure-blood familes are powerful here." He saw Harry open his mouth to ask why, but cut him off by saying, "We can talk about that sometime later. You were telling me what you know about the Potters in your reality."

"Right." Harry nodded slowly. "Well, as I said, I don't really know much. Everything my aunt and Uncle told me about my parents was a lie. Until I went to Hogwarts, I thought my father was a drunk that killed mum and him in a car accident. I… hadn't even known I was a wizard until then," he added quietly. Just why, he wasn't sure.

William was appalled at what he was hearing, his wife as well, but they kept it from showing. "What do you know about them that's not a lie?" he asked in a controlled voice. Before, when Harry had mentioned his father's name was James, William had immediately thought of his own son. If they were the same, then there were some obvious differences between this realty and Harry's, though, here, James wouldn't marry a muggle-born. In fact, he already had an arranged marriage since he was five-years-old with Abigail Soaryn, who was a few years younger than he was, and, more obviously, was the fact that James wasn't yet old enough to have a child of Harry's age.

"Most of what I know is about my dad," Harry said, thinking. "I've been told I look a lot like him, just that I have my mother's eyes. I've been told he was a brave and selfless kind of man, but also a prankster. I've also been told, though, that he was arrogant and conceited. I'm not sure how much I believe that, though," he muttered. It had been Snape that claimed that, after all. "His best friends were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and…and Peter Pettigrew," he added, hesitating on mentioning his parents' betrayer.

They didn't know who this Remus or Peter were, but William and his wife most definitely knew who Sirius was. He was his son's best friend in this reality, and often at their home during the summer.

"Do you know much about Sirius Black?" Eleanor asked Harry, thinking that he might tell them a little more, and she was a little bit curious to know if he was a troublemaker there too.

"Yeah, He's my Do… Godfather." Harry had almost called him his Dogfather. It was a personal joke between him and Sirius. In one of his letters, he'd actually proclaimed himself that.

"Wait… If you had a Godfather, then why did you go to your Muggle relatives?" William asked in surprise.

"Because he'd been sent to Azkaban," Harry replied unhappily.

William just stared for a moment. Sirius in Azkaban? Okay, the Sirius here and the one from Harry's reality could be very different, but he still had a hard time imagining it. He was beginning to wonder if somehow the Potter family in Harry's reality had gotten themselves cursed. Realizing Harry had stopped talking, he motioned for him to keep going.

"I didn't really know much about Sirius until last year," Harry admitted. "In my third year, he'd broken out of prison."

Here, both William and Eleanor looked quite surprised, after all, people didn't just break out of that prison, but neither interrupted Harry this time. "After getting free, Sirius made his way to Hogwarts. Everyone thought he wanted to kill me, so the security around the school was tightened." Harry shuddered a little at remembering the Dementors.

William just shook his head. "This is starting to turn into a tale I think…"

"Yeah… my life has been rather, insane," agreed Harry.

"I think it might be better to hear about it later, when we're some place more comfortable and private then a hospital room. If you feel up to sharing," Eleanor suggested, and her husband nodded in agreement. He had heard more than enough at the moment. Sadly, he couldn't tell from it for sure if the Potter families were the same, though he strongly suspected they were.

"I think my wife is right. I think it could take a while to hear, and I don't want to over-exert you." William looked at Harry to see if they had in fact worn him out. He seemed a little tired, but not as much as he could have been. "From what I did learn," he said, "I think the Potters might be the same. My son's name is James, and his best friend is Sirius Black. They're both still in school, though."

"Could I have gone back in time, too?" Harry muttered, mostly to himself, remembering how the Unspeakable had asked him what year it had been for him. "What year is it?" he asked more clearly, looking at the other two. "It was nineteen-ninety-four in my reality."

That confirmed William's thoughts that the time was different as well. "It's nineteen-seventy-seven here."

Maybe it was because everything was already crazy, but Harry just nodded his head and accepted he was sort of in the past. He wondered if it really counted as it wasn't his own reality and therefore wouldn't affect the time-line he'd previously lived in.

"Would you still like me to try and find out if the families are the same?" William asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts about temporal paradoxes.

"Yeah, if there is a way that's not too much trouble," replied Harry.

"It won't be," said William. "I'll just need to brew a potion so I can prepare a special piece of parchment, is all. It'll only take a few days." The parchment for the Blood-Heritage spell he was thinking of had to be soaked in the potion just before the spell was cast; the parchment went bad after four hours if not used, and the potion it's self didn't last much longer. That was the only difficulty of the spell and why he couldn't just use a ready-made sheet and have a full list of Harry's family.

"Well, I think that covers most of what we wanted to talk to you about," said Eleanor with a smile. "Would you like us to leave and let you rest awhile, or would you maybe like us to say a bit longer?" His resemblance to her son was making her want to mother Harry some, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable either. He had only meet them today after all.

"Umm… you can stay if you'd like," said Harry after a moment of thought. If he did end up living with them, then he should get used to having them around.

"Alright." Eleanor smiled and asked, "Do you like animals much?" She herself loved them, and the Manor had her few animals wandering the halls. It was something she was used to in her maiden home, and ended up bringing to the Manor. William didn't totally share her love of animals, but she had gotten him into falconry, at least.

"I suppose…" Harry said with a shrug, "I don't like dogs a whole lot, but I had loved Hedwig, my owl." Sirius was the only 'dog' Harry liked, and he was sure his Godfather didn't exactly count.

Eleanor frowned a little at that. James' familiar was a half-Crup German shepherd. Harry, of course, didn't need to like the dog, but she hoped it wouldn't be an issue for him to have it around. "Any reason you don't like dogs?" she asked him.

Harry nodded slowly, but didn't answer right away. He wondered how much information he wanted to share. He'd already said a lot more than he normally would have to someone he'd only just met. Something about the older couple encouraged him to talk to them, though. Maybe it was the fact they seemed to really want to know, and cared.

"My uncle's sister, whom I had to call Aunt Marge, used to let her bulldogs chase me around… Everyone thought it was funny so no one tried to stop it. When I was nine she let her favorite dog chase me up a tree and didn't call it off till past midnight…"

William was starting to grow angry again, but he kept his face schooled as he didn't want Harry to notice. He truly wanted to know what was wrong with the dimension that Harry was from, though. He doubted anything Harry had said even scratched the surface of the abuse he'd suffered through.

Eleanor, though, showed a little of what she was feeling. "That's… things will be different here, Harry," she promised him. "If you come to stay with us, I promise you you'll never need to fear the animals at the Manor."

Looking away, Harry nodded. He was beginning to think that maybe he did want to have William and Eleanor as his guardians in this reality. That they cared about a boy they hardly knew anything about still felt strange to him. He was far too used to people being nice to him - when they didn't hate him - because of the scar on his head, and not really care about _him_. William and Eleanor knew nothing of his famous scar, though, and that made him feel as though they did care about him all the more.

"You said you had an Owl?" Eleanor asked. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

Looking back at her, Harry nodded. "She was a Snowy Owl I got from Hagrid for my eleventh birthday..." and on Eleanor's prompting, told her more about the owl. He didn't realize, but he told them about her just as one might talk about a really close friend. This made Eleanor smile as she listened to him, asking him for a bit more detail now and then.

Harry continued talking about Hedwig, and then a little about Crookshanks after he'd mentioned his friends cat. Eleanor had wanted to know if he liked cats much and he told her he didn't mind them. He supposed he might even like them a bit. He hadn't minded all the cats Mrs. Figg had had at her place. They'd never chased him around after all, only wanting to be petted when they felt like it.

He was still talking about Hermione's odd cat when a knock on the door to his room interrupted them. All three looked over at it when it opened. It was Healer Kalderdash. "I hope I'm not interrupting," he said, "but Lord Slytherin-Black has come to take a look at the parselscript on Harry's chest."

"It's no problem," replied William, nodding to the healer and the man accompanying him. Harry, though, was starting wide-eyed.

Behind the healer was a tall, handsome wizard in dark black and green embroidered robes that didn't look to be much older than in his thirties. His jet-black hair was cut short, but not too short. It was a little wavy, and the style of cut took advantage of that. The man's eyes were a dark brown, and Harry almost expected them to turn blood-red as he watched. The man might be older now, but Harry recognized him from the diary he'd destroyed in his second year.

Tom Riddle, the man otherwise known as Voldemort in his own reality, had just walked into his hospital room.

To be continued...

...

AN- Well here's the next chapter. I hope it's good and you'll forgive me for the cliffhanger at the end. Blame the same evil plot bunny then demanded Snape show up and then die after trying to recuse Harry in the Prologue.

Thank you noli cullen, Um. . .someone, and harpotfan for reviewing.

I would like to ask you guys not to worry about who Harry is going to end up with eventually though. Everyone has pairs they like or don't like. I of course can't stop you and it might be fun to read your guesses. But remember it's going to be a while before it happens so try to at least enjoy it till then, and if you decide you have to stop reading once it becomes obvious who he's going to end up with, well your lose.

*Looks at review bottom then at the readers with puppy eyes* Please tell me what you though of this chapter. Even if it is to rant at my evil little plot bunny ;3


	4. Chapter 3

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_{Speaking Parseltongue}_

…

Chapter 3

As Harry stared at the man that had become the most evil wizard in his reality, and was likely responsible for him being here, he didn't hear anything the others were saying. His thoughts were only on getting away from Voldemort and the fact he was wandless right now. At the moment the fact the man wasn't some snakey manlike monster and so might not be any threat to him didn't even cross Harry's mind. Before he could do more than let out a frightened gasp and surprise everyone by throwing the green blanket off his lap though, a sudden pain flared in his scar, and Harry cried out as he grabbed his head with his good arm.

In the doorway, a shocked Tom also clutched his head as he felt pain lash through his skull as well.

"Harry! What's wrong!?" Eleanor exclaimed as she jumped to his feet, looking first at the black haired boy, then to Tom as he clutched at his head as well. She reached out to take a hold of Harry, but didn't know what was wrong so let her hand fall back to her side.

Moving farther into the room, Healer Kalderdash waved his wand to cast a diagnostic charm on Harry. A moment later he cast the same on Tom, frowning. Nothing that really made sense showed up. All he got from the charm was they were in pain. Nothing really to indicate just why.

Harry looked over at Eleanor for a moment, but didn't respond. The pain in his head was making him feel sick. It was starting to fade thankfully though. Tom's pain, which hadn't been as bad as Harry's, faded faster. Pushing away from the door frame he'd ended up leaning against, he locked his dark eyes on Harry.

"I'd like to know what just happened too." He said. His voice was calm, but held a dangerous hint too it.

The others looked at Tom, and the healer opened his mouth to say something, but harry bet him too it.

"Whats wrong!?" Harry yelled. "It's him. Voldemort!" He hissed accusingly, looking around at them all. He didn't get why they were talking to him as if he was any other wizard. He didn't look all snake-manish, but that didn't matter. All Harry could think of was blood red eyes, and the graveyard. "That's what's wrong. He's a murderer! He's… he's the one…. I thought you said I was safe here." That was directed at the healer. Who looked more than a little alarmed at his outburst. Remembering how upset Harry had been before about this… Voldemort, the healer looked over at Tom Slytherin-Black. Tom seemed totally confused at what Harry was saying.

"Harry!" William called to him, trying to get the boy to focus on him. When Harry looked over at him again he said. "Remember _where_ you are. That's not Voldemort. He's Lord Tom Black, Heir of Slytherin."William used Tom's lesser used full name and title in hopes to make Harry really understand even if he'd been Voldemort where he was from, that Tom wasn't here.

Breathing heavily Harry shook his head where he sat, tense and ready to bolt from his bed. Part of him did get what William was trying to tell him, but was too worked up to really listen. What Voldemort had done to him in the graveyard was still to recent an experience.

Healer Kalderdash was projecting like he'd done yesterday, but it wasn't working to well. So he decided a calming potion was called for. He went over to a wood cabinet, painted a light green, on the wall next to a door that led to a small bathroom. It opened to his magical signature. From inside he took out a Calming Draught. Bring the small vial to harry he held it out to the boy. "Drink this so you'll calm down."

Harry just shook his head. He didn't much want to take whatever it was right now. He didn't feel that trusting of the healer anymore.

William took the vial and uncorked it. "Harry, have we done anything to you?" William asked. "It's just a Calming Draught."

Looking at the older man, Harry slowly reached for the potion. Once he had it he looked down at the small vial in his hand, still hesitating a moment, but did drink the pale potion. Its effects were fast acting. Harry visibly relaxed where he sat. He still eyed Tom a bit though. Now that he under the influence of the potion, he didn't feel overwhelmed by what had happened. But that didn't mean he wasn't a little wary. The potion just helped him say calm and more level headed. To think.

Glad they hadn't had to force the boy to drink it, William let out a relieved sigh, and then looked over at the healer. "Can I talk to Harry alone?" He requested. "This has to do with what the Unspeakable was here about."

Healer Kalderdash looked at Harry for a moment, before nodding. He was curious of course, but he knew something's were better left unknown. Eleanor got up as well and went with him. She knew about where Harry was from, her husband had told her what he'd learned about the boy, but she decided to leave for now as well.

Tom though remained. When William looked over at him he said, "Something happened to me when I entered this room. I'm not leaving till I get a few answers."

William closed his eyes a moment and sighed, but didn't say anything. Making the Lord Slytherin-Black leave could be difficult. And right now he had other things more important to worry about. Instead he spoke to Harry. "You understand Tom isn't Voldemort right?" He asked.

Harry nodded slowly. He did understand the handsome man wasn't necessarily the same as the Tom from his world. He obviously hadn't fallen so deeply into dark magic as to make himself into a snakish monster, and it even seemed Tom had a change of name as well. In the back of his mind Harry wondered a little about that. Still it wasn't as easy as just knowing the man wasn't the same here.

"Who's Voldemort? Why do you think I am him?" Tom asked from where he stood by the closed door.

Looking over at the handsome dark haired man Harry considered what to say. He had to tell them something, but what did he want Tom to know? He could lie, but he worried about doing that. He wasn't sure he could come up with something believable on the spot. And he'd heard it be said Voldemort know when he was lied too. What if Tom did too? So even though he didn't like it, Harry decided to be truthful, but still try to be a bit vague.

"He's... the murderer you became where I came from. He killed countless people in his quest to take over Wizarding Britain. He killed my family and had tried to kill me a couple times too." Harry told him.

Tom looked at William to see if he was telling the truth, but the wizard just nodded. Looking back the boy Tom studied Harry. It wasn't hard for him to get what Harry he somewhat told him. That he was from a different time or maybe reality. One that he apparently took after the Dark Lord Grindelwald. It was his that Harry had said that Voldemort was trying to take over Wizarding Britain that was the real give away though. He was sure he'd know if there was a mass murderer trying to take over at the moment.

"I assure you, I don't go around killing people and trying to take over." Tom said in a voice he hoped was reassuring. "I'm a teacher. I'll admit I get tired of idiotic things teenagers do, but I have yet to massacre a class."

He was a teacher? Harry stared at Tom, finding that hard to believe, even with the potion. Looking over at William he gave him a questioning look.

"He teaches the upper year Defense against the Dark class at Hogwarts." The older man confirmed.

Harry slowly nodded, but it would take a while to wrap his head around Tom as a teacher…

"Do you know what happened when I came in the room?" Tom asked in his calm tone. Looking back at him Harry shook his head as he answered the question.

"Not really. I think it had to do with my scar though." He said reaching up to rub it lightly.

"Your scar?" Tom left the doorway and slowly came closer. When nothing happened he lead to down to look closer at it. Harry shifted uncomfortably where he sat, but let Tom look at it a moment. He was glad when the man backed off though. "How did you get it?" Tom asked. He could feel some magic in it, but wasn't sure why.

"It's where Voldemort cast the Killing curse at me when I was one years old." Harry said simply. Everyone in his reality knew that so it wasn't a big deal for him tell them. Tom and Williams eyes widened.

"You're saying you survived the killing curse? Avada Kedavra?" Tom asked incredulously.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I've always been told it's because my mother died for me." He told them. What he learned at the graveyard seemed to have confirmed that as well.

The two older wizards nodded thoughtfully. "Yes… If the right preparations where done before had that might be possible." Tom said quietly, and then gazed at Harry for a moment. "That doesn't explain the reaction when I came in though."

Harry just shrugged. He didn't know anything more to tell the man. "I don't know why it happened either. It just always has hurt whenever Voldemorts spirit… or whatever he became was nearby."

"What do you mean by that?" William asked. Harry looked over at him as he considered what to say again. In the end though he didn't think there was any harm in telling them what he knew.

"The curse rebounded and hit Voldemort. He became some kind of disembodied spirit." Harry said.

"And you encountered him like that?" William questioned.

Harry nodded, "Yeah… He possessed a teacher in my first year while he tried to steal the philosopher's stone." He said thinking back on his first years of school. He thought of his second year too but decided not to mention the diary or the chamber with its basilisk. His story was already hard to believe. And wasn't sure he wanted to tell this realities Tom about the cursed diary. Didn't need him getting ideas..

Tom was a bit disgusted by what he was hearing. To him it sounded like not only had his 'counterpart' been felled by old magic's (something any competent pure-blood would know the signs of here), he had then become desperate if he'd had to resort to possession and theft to heal himself. Tom also wondered if Voldemort had been dabbling in Necromancy. It would be the best way to explain how he, himself, hadn't died when the killing curse hit him after rebounding from the baby.

Gazing at Harry a lot of things he wanted to ask came to mind, but he decided later might be a better time. What caused the pain was more important right now.

"We should have Healer Kalderdash run some tests on your scar." Tom said. He'd like to do them himself, but though he had the talent he wasn't a healer and knew it would be better to leave this to someone how was trained as one.

Harry nodded so Tom went to fetch him back.

…

Much later in the day, and a great many tests later they still didn't know anything new about Harry's lightning shaped scar or why both he and Tom had felt the pain. It hadn't happened again either, for which Harry was grateful. Back his own reality he thought it would have been hurting none stop if his realities Tom, better known as Voldemort had been in the room with him.

Harry did want to know about his scar, but was getting tired of have spell after spell cast on or around him. The potion he'd been give had worn off a couple hours ago, and so was getting a bit irritable. They should also feel lucky he'd not freaked out about Tom again. He was by no means comfortable with him being there and watching.

"Is this the last spell you're going to try?" Harry asked once the healer's wand stilled and the yellow glow around Harry had faded.

The short man picked up an orange piece of paper the spell had created, then nodded. "For tonight, yes. I can't think of anything else I can do right away that will be of use." The healer said as he read the paper. He went silent for a few moments before making a 'huh' sound.

"What is it?" Tom asked from where he'd been leaning against the wall. As much as Harry would have liked it he hadn't left yet, like the Potters had. Being head of an old House William had a lot to do. They had promised to come back to see him often though.

"I'm not sure exactly." The healer said slowly. "The spell I cast isn't actually a healing spell. It's a charm used to make sure spells are working together correctly after enchanting something. We use it on occasion when someone comes in with bad reaction to mixed spells. Mostly with the charms women try to keep them looking young and attractive."

Harry snorted where he sat on his bed at that. He could easily imagine what those women might have done. He'd seen some of the stupid things his year mates had done in school. One pore girl had made her eyelashes become like three feet long.

"The spell doesn't tell me much about the magic in Harry's scar, but it does show that it's mixed with his own magic a bit." Healer Kalderdash told them.

"It's mixed with my own magic? How exactly? What's it doing?" Harry wanted to know.

"I can't tell. This just lets me know the magic has blended some." The healer said. "It seems to have remained as it is for years now, so I don't know if you need to worry about it blending even more."

Harry nodded, unsurprised. After all they'd hardly learn anything about the magic in his scar this whole time. All they did know was it was _dark_ magic. Healer Kalderdash said it didn't show any signs of taint like some dark magic could, and had decided the dark feel to the magic came for the fact he thought it was permanent.

Harry hadn't liked hearing that, but had learned to accept the cursed scar already so it wasn't a huge let down.

Turning to Tom the healer said, "I know you have a busy schedule, so I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you any answers as to what happened."

"It's a Sunday, so it's all right. All I'm missing is some grading." Tom said dismissively.

"Still you never got to do what you'd come here for." Healer Kalderdash said as he shook his head.

Between freaking out when Harry had seen Tom and trying to figure out why they'd both felt like their skulls were splitting for a couple minutes, Harry had totally forgot the healer had said Tom had come to look at the runes Voldemort had carved into his chest. Harry didn't really remember it happening, but had felt the mostly healed scars. They were a little magical too, or that's what Harry had been told by the healer.

Glancing at Harry's chest Tom said, "I should be able to come back next weeken. I can look at the runes and maybe try figuring out more about the scar." He planned to do some research on his own and hoped to come up with something they that would tell them more. "I'll send you an owl later to decide a time."

Tom was telling when what would happen, and Harry sent him a look. He'd done it a couple times during the exam as well. If Tom noticed his look though, he ignored it.

"That sounds fine with me." The healer said nodding, "But I'm not positive Harry will still be here next weekend. He's healing well and as long as nothing changes he'll be able to leave around Thursday." Looking at Harry he said, "I believe the Potters have talk to you about what you'll do after you leave the hospital?"

"We did talk about it some." Harry nodded.

"Good. We won't kick you out once it's safe for you to leave, but be thinking about it." The healer told Harry.

Harry nodded. He was glad to hear that. He wouldn't have like to be forced to make a decision immediately. He didn't think he'd need to long considering it though. It wasn't like he had a lot of options here.

"I keep that in mind." Tom said as he left the room. The healer followed him out. Once they were gone Harry laid back in his bed. He hadn't done much other then sit here, answering questions now and then, but despite it only being a little after four in the afternoon Harry was tired.

He tried to think about what he'd learned the past couple days, but his eyes didn't want to stay open. So after a little while he gave up and just went to sleep.

…

The next day not much happened, other than the Potters stopping by to visit for a couple hours during the afternoon. So far Monday was looking like it would be much the same. That had left Harry with far too much time to think after he'd gotten bored of the law books he'd been give to read. A great deal of his thoughts had to do with his scare and Tom. He honestly wasn't sure what to think about him. Harry didn't trust him in the least, but so far had to reluctantly admit he wasn't going to be evil incarnate just because his counterpart in Harry's reality was evil.

When his mind wasn't wrapped around that, or trying to puzzle out the change in his name, Harry was either thinking about what he should do in this reality or trying not to think about his last moments in his own.

Every time his thoughts turned to what had happened to him, Harry felt a stab of guilt and pain. It was entirely his fault that Cedric had been there with him in the graveyard, and thus been murdered before his eyes. He felt he should never have asked him to touch the cup at the same time… If he'd not wanted to be fair and noble then the older boy would still have been alive.

Snape's death was also weighing heavily on his mind. He didn't exactly feel he caused it, but did feel if not for him, he too wouldn't have died. How many times had Snape tired to save him? Thinking about it he could only shake his head at his belief the man would have been happy to see him die. He'd dearly love to know who it had been that Snape had promised to keep him safe too. Dumbledore seemed like the obvious answer, but Harry still wondered. Something about the memory left him questioning.

Of course Harry could just be remembering the details wrong… Other than that moment Harry's memories of the later part of the night were mostly missing or what he had was fuzzy at best. Something Harry was grateful for. He didn't want to remember it all…

A knock on his door drew harry out of his depressing thought of death and the graveyard, and Harry looked towards his door with interest. Eleanor had already come to see him today. William had been too busy today so hadn't been able to show up. As Harry called for whoever it was to come in, he wondered if maybe he'd managed to free some of this time after all. They were the only ones, save for the healers and nurses he really saw.

When the door opened though, it wasn't the either of the Potters or his healer. Instead it was two very well dressed dark haired aristocratic looking wizards.

One looked to be about William's age (late 50's or so), while the other looked to be in his thirties, and was probably his son. They both had shoulder length wavy dark hair, thought the younger's was a dark brown and not black like the old man's was. The younger also had a well trimmed circle beard, while the other was clean shaven. They both wore darkly colored fancy looking robes with some embroidery. The designs were different. The older man's looked tighter with it high collar and seemed to be type that didn't have pants as part of the layers. The Younger mans did and seemed a little less stuffy over all.

Though Harry hadn't met either of them before, they looked familiar to him. The younger of the two especially. It took him a moment to realize why. He looked a lot like Sirius did. From the photos Harry had of him when he was younger with his parents. The hair and even the man's looks where similar.

"I'm Arcturus Black, and this is my son Orion Black." Arcturus intruded to Harry as they entered the room, closing the door behind them. Harry nodded at each in turn, his suspicion confirmed. "I apologize for coming unannounced, Harry. But there are a few things I really need to discuss with you."

"Eh, alright." Harry nodded. He wondered what the Blacks had to talk to him about. It seemed like for one reason or other everyone needed to talk to him, or see him for some reason. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"First off can you confirm to me your name?" Arcturus asked.

Harry blinked and nodded. He still found it weird people keep asking him that. And he couldn't help but wonder why he asked? He Obviously know already. He'd just used his first name, and Harry remembered the Unspeakable had said the head of the Black family knew about him. He hadn't wondered about it before, his thoughts had been stuck on there being live Potters here, but now he did wonder how they had found out the truth.

"It's Harry James Potter." He told the older wizard. "Now you know, you can tell me what your here about? I know you know I'm not from _here_." He said stressing the word to get his point across.

"Yes, know that I'm sure you are the right person I'll explain why we come to see you." The older wizard said, ignoring the slight rudeness of the phrasing of the question. "In your reality, who was Sirius Black to you?"

Not having expected to be asked that Harry took moment to answer. "He was my Godfather." Harry wondered why that mattered here.

The two Blacks shared a look as if something now made more sense to them. "Did you know he adopted you as his Magical Heir?" Orion asked, speaking up for the first time.

"No…" Harry said shaking his head. If it was true then it was news to Harry. "But what would Sirius having done that in my own reality, have to do with this one?"

"A lot." Arcturus said unhappily. "Whatever spell or ritual he's performed there is still considered valid here. You're still a valid heir to the main line."

Stunned Harry just looked between the two men. Did that mean here he was considered a Black then? "What about the Potters?" He voiced his thoughts out loud. "William has asked me if I'd accept him as a Guardian."

"I know." Arcturus told him. "I've spoken about this to him before I came to see you. I've decided to disinherit you as an heir, so this shouldn't interfere with that any."

"Oh…" Was all Harry could say. He felt a little hurt that he they wanted to get him out of their family. It made him feel unwanted again. "What do I need too do?" He asked quietly. He was sure they'd have just done it and maybe never have told him about it at all if he didn't need to take part somehow.

"I just need your consent." Arcturus told him.

"Then… you have it." Harry said and looked away. Part of him wondered if he should have resisted more as Sirius must have really wanted him to inherit to have used magic powerful enough to follow him across dimension, but his desire not to be a burden to people had kicked in. He also didn't want to be part of a family that didn't want him again.

"I, Arcturus Crux Black, as head of the Black family do here by strip Harry James Potter of his status as Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black." Arcturus said clearly. As the words were spoken the three occupants of the room could feel magic weave around them. A moment later Arcturus hissed in pain as the magic back lashed at him.

"What… what happened?" Harry asked more than a little startled, as he looked at the older man in concern. Orion had reached out to steady his swaying father.

"It would seem that the Sirius from your reality had really wanted to make use you were his one and only Heir." Arcturus told him after he'd regained his composure. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a rather old looking scroll. He unrolled it and studied it with his son for a few moments before saying. "It seems I was partially successful though. You're still considered magically adopted into the family but now you're no long in next in line to become Head of House."

As it seemed the old man was fine Harry relaxed and thought about that. "Do you want to try something else then?" He asked after a few moments when Arcturus hadn't said anything else.

The head of the Black house studied Harry for a few long moments, before he shook his head. "Anything else I could try would be… dangerous. And I've succeeded in my main goal, to clear up the problems your appearance had caused with who would become Head of House when I step down." Arcturus told him.

Harry nodded slowly. He felt a little good that Sirius's wishes for him couldn't be changed to easily. He still was concerned with becoming an unwanted member of the family though and what this would mean for Williams ability to become his Guardian. Did this automatically give his Guardian ship to Arcturus?

"Does this mean that I can't accept William offer after all?" Harry asked.

Arcturus shook his head, "You still can, it'll just be a little more paper work on Lord Potter's part now is all. At the moment, you're basically a ward of the Blacks. If you become Lord Potters ward, all responsibility for you will be given over to him, but you'll still also be a Black ward still."

Harry nodded slowly. He didn't understanding it all, but getting that he was still free to have William become his Guardian.

"If I turn him down, will I have to come live with the Blacks?" Harry asked.

Arcturus nodded. Harry couldn't tell if he was unhappy about that or not though. He studies Harry though, and after a few moments he asked. "Did Sirius teach you anything about being a Black?"

Harry should his head, "No, the only thing he'd said about his family to me, was that he couldn't get along with them." He told Harry.

"That doesn't sound that different from our Sirius." Orion said half amused, half exasperated.

"Indeed." Arcturus agreed looking over at his son. After a moment though he turned his dark eyes back on Harry. "I only had time for a short visit, but before we leave I need to make sure you understand something. As you are a member of the Black family now there will be some things expected of you. You'll need to show respect to the name, and act in a way that won't embarrass us."

Harry nodded again to show he was listening. "I should be able to do that." He told him. Unless it meant things like publicly calling himself a dark wizard he should be fine.

"Will see. " Was all Arcturus said, "If you do become Lord Potters ward then he'll teach you most of what you need to know. Even if that happens though, as being a member of the Black family there is some things you'll need to learn about our family. Once where you'll be living is sorted out, I'll have you start lessons with Orion."

Surprised harry looked over at Orion. He was going to have to learn about the black family? Just was that going to mean?

"If you think of anything else you'd like to know, feel free to have the healers send me an Owl." Arcturus told him. Harry nodded again and watched the Blacks leave his room. Now they were gone he had a lot more to think about. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He already felt he had too much to think about.

…

Wearing a light tan shirt and a pair of darker olive green sweet pants, and his broken arm in a green sling, Harry left his room. He'd had to ask for the tee and pants as the normal clothing given to patients was a hospital robe that to Harry looked even more like a dress then most did to him. He'd worn the hospital robe while in his room, but didn't much want to wear it anywhere else. He would much rather wear a style of robe that included the pants. He supposed he had his muggle upbringing for that.

Harry was headed to the common room. It was a large room where the patients could talk to each other, and do things like play wizarding chests. Harry himself wasn't planning on mingling while he was there though. He had just wanted to get out of his room for a while now he could get up and walk around unsupervised. And think more.

It was Wednesday and Healer Kalderdash had told him he'd be free to leave tomorrow or Friday. Harry was happy about that, he didn't like being here anymore then he'd ever liked being stuck in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. There was little to do, something he just wasn't used to. At the Dursleys he'd always had chores that took most of the day to get done, and at the school he had his classes and then homework to get done. Of course he'd not only done that, much to Hermione's displeasure. He'd spent time messing around with Ron too. But still he was busy most of the time.

Harry did expect the Potters to show up sometime, one of both had spent a little time with him each day, but was alone right now though so had nothing but his thought to occupy him. He'd spent more some time worrying about his Tom and his scar of course. It was hard not to and the Healer had come to do a couple more tests. They turned up nothing but did keep it on his mind. Right now though it wasn't he was thinking about but rather what he'd do when got out of the hospital. He'd really been thinking more on that since the Blacks had come talked to him a few days ago.

Arriving at the large room he'd been told by one of the nurses how to find, Harry stood in the doorway and looked around. The room, like everything else on this floor was green. All the furniture, the carpet and walls were all different shades that worked well with each other. Harry had asked about the color scheme before, but had just been told everything was color coded in the hospital. He wondered if that was why he'd been given a lot of green clothes too.

Inside the room there were number of comfortable looking chairs and couches in one part of the room. On the other side there were a few tables set up. On them were various games, and what Harry though might be a magical puzzle on one. It reminded him more of a model dragon though as it wasn't flat. A young boy was putting it together with pieces that looked be changing shape every so often.

Not really wanting to mingle, Harry went over to a fluffy looking armchair that sat alone by a window. He didn't think it was a real one though, as the scenery outside was showing a forest meadow. And unicorns where grazing at the edge of a small stream. Harry was sure there was no forest like the in the middle of London.

As Harry sat looking out the window, he thought about what he was going to do. Between the Potters and the Blacks, Harry felt he'd much rather go somewhere he felt he was wanted. His treatment by his Aunt and Uncle just wasn't something he could forget. He really didn't want to be somewhere again that he was only 'welcome' as they had to take care of him.

He didn't pick the Potters only for that though. He had grown to like William and Eleanor. He believed they did care for him. That they had even before they knew anything about him.

Before he told William he'd decided to accept his offer though, Harry still wanted to see what the result of the test on his parentage would be, and how it would differ from William Potter's family tree. William should be coming by today with the finished parchment so they could do it. Eleanor had mentioned the potion was almost done yesterday when she'd been here, after he'd told her about meeting the Blacks. Harry was actually looking forward to the test. While it wouldn't tell him about the people he was related too, it would at least give Harry a little more knowledge about himself. He just wished he'd know about this before coming here. He'd have loved to do it and then be able to look up the people that were listed.

Harry also wished he had his photo album with him here. Of all this belongings, it, his father's cloak, and his wand were the things he really wished still had. Thinking of family made him want to look at the few pictures he did have. He had looked at them often enough that he could picture his mother and father in his mind, but remembering the photos, and actually having them before him were two different things.

Sighing, Harry wondered what would happen to his few belongings. Did Voldemort still have his wand? Harry could easily see the madman keeping at a trophy. That made him a little depressed, to think he'd show everyone it, or even use it a lot as proof he had won. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind Harry wondered about his stuff at the school. Would Dumbledore take his things for safekeeping? Would his best friends?

Harry had tried not to think about his reality too much, but now and then he couldn't help it. He especially found he missed Hermione and Ron. He supposed it was true you never knew what you had till was gone.

"It's good to see you're up and about." Not having heard anyone approach him, Harry spun his head quickly towards the speaker. He relaxed when he saw it was Eleanor that had spoken. She stood next to him, seemingly amused she'd startled him. A little behind her William stood. He too seemed in a good mood.

Like always when Harry saw them, they were well dressed. Today Eleanor wore a long flowing lavender robe with some light embroidery rather than a dress. It had an over robe of a darker purple that was also lightly embroidered. William had on red and grey robes. The pants and longer under robe were gray while the over cloak was a dark red. He seemed to wear a lot of reds, which made harry wonder if it was his favorite color.

"I was getting tired of my room." Harry told them. He'd likely have left it even if his healer hadn't said it was ok.

"I don't blame you." Eleanor said as she waved her wand and conjured up a couple of chairs for her and her husband to sit in They were light blue and stood out among all the green. "I can't stand being cooped up for too long."

Harry grinned at her. Save for Sirius, most adults tended to think the more rest he had after ending up in the hospital wing the better.

William didn't say anything, but had a look that said she was very difficult to keep in bed. After a moment he looked over at Harry. "I've brought the parchment. Would you like to do the test here or shall we head back to your room?"

They'd have more privacy in the room, but Harry didn't want to go back there yet. "I'm fine with staying here." Harry told him.

William nodded. He waved his wand around to put up a privacy charm and then reached into one of the magically expanded pockets on the inside of his robe. He pulled out a large rolled up sheet of parchment. It was a light tan with darker patches here and there. William conjured up a table between them and rolled it out flat on it. When he did Harry saw there were a number of runes already written on it in a brown ink.

Looking away from it Harry asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Not much. All that required now is a few drops of fresh blood, here." William told him, pointing at one of the runes. From inside another pocket he pulled out a small clean knife. It had a simple steel blade. Its grip was made of some kind of pale horn. He held it out for Harry to take. Harry took the knife but looked at it feeling a bit uneasy. He didn't know much about magic that involved blood.

"What kind of magic is this? Is it Dark?" He asked.

William looked at Harry for a few long moments. From his reaction and question he wondered what he'd been taught about the different kinds of magic. "It is _Dark_. It's not going to harm you though." He reassured when Harry's expression became warier. "The only reason it's a Dark spell and not a Grey one is because I could just take some of you blood and do it. I wouldn't even need to tell you I'd done it."

Looking at the parchment for a moment Harry thought that over. If that was the only reason it was 'Dark' Harry wondered how many other mostly benign spells would be as well then… "What about the involvement of blood?" He asked turning his green eyes back on William.

It was Eleanor that answered that though. "Blood magic's can be dangerous, but they're hardly Dark on their own. The only danger from it comes from not understanding what you're doing and getting in over your head. All it's needed for here is to give the magic what it needs to know about your family line."

Looking back at the small knife, Harry studied the handle as he thought. What Eleanor had told him could be true about any kind of magic. Even spells taught in Hogwarts could be dangerous if used wrongly. He wanted to trust them so after a moment Harry nodded and removed his other arm form the sling for a moment to do this. He pressed the sharp blade to his left thumb . He pressed till he saw blood. Handing the blade back to William he held his hand over the parchment and let the red drops fall on the rune. After three had hit the sheet William cast Episkey, healing the small cut.

Murmuring a thanks Harry put his cast covered arm back in the sling as he watched the parchment. The drops of blood had been absorbed, as had the runes, so the sheet looked clean. It didn't remain that way for long though. As the three watched Harry's name appeared on the bottom of the paper in red. Harry wasn't sure if it was blood or ink. Flowing upward from his name others started to appear as a family tree was put together in a flowing script.

Harry looked at his father and mother, James William Potter and Lily Potter née Evans, for a moment before looking at the names of his grandparents. William Edric Potter and Eleanor Jane Potter née Wilder. After he read the names he looked up at the older couple.

"That is my wife and I's full names." William answered Harry's unspoken question. "As it shows here, I was an only child. My father was the last to not be an only child in a while." He said point at Edric and his brother Garrick. Looking at them Harry saw Garrick, the younger borther, had had a son as well, a Charlus that had married Dorea Black. They had their own son, Terence, as well. Looking at the name Harry couldn't help but wonder if they'd still been alive, and if so, why he'd never meet them.

"Harry?"

Blinking Harry looked away from the parchment. He realized William must have been telling him more, but hadn't heard. "Sorry." He muttered. "I was lost in though."

"It's alright." William told him. "I'd just said that a few names are off from what I remember, but I'd guess the people are still the same. So I believe the Potter family here and the one in your reality are the same."

"Does this mean you're my grandparents? Should I could call you grandpa and grandma?" Harry asked, looking at the chart again. Feeling a little overwhelmed. Not exactly in a bad way though. He'd just not considered this, though he really should have, especially with them telling him they're son might be his father.

"In a way I guess it does." Eleanor laughed lightly. "I'd have liked James to marry before becoming one though." She joked a little. "If you'd like to call me grandma I guess I could get used to it."

"Ummm…" Harry looked between the two. He really wasn't sure what he wanted to call them. He had just gotten used to calling them by their names too. "I think I'll just keep to what I have been doing."

William nodded. "It probably would be best to make people ask as few questions as possible anyway. People will wonder about you enough as it is. We don't need to add in how we're grandparents when James hasn't even had children of his own yet."

Harry just nodded. Fitting in here wasn't as easy as he would have liked. But it wasn't really difficult either. Mostly it would just take him time to fully adjust to being here. And once he was more settled in he could start to think about his future a bit more. He did want to try finding a way back to his reality, he felt he'd be giving up and accepting Voldemort had won there if he didn't at least try. Harry knew next to nothing about different dimensions and realities though, save that they obviously did exist. He knew it could take him years to learn what he'd need to know…

"Have you made up your mind about what you want to do?" William asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Pretty sure he knew what he was asking about, Harry nodded. "I have. I accept your offer." Harry was a bit nervous, but he believed they'd not treat him like the Dursleys had.

William and his wife smiled. "Wonderful. We had hoped you would." Eleanor told him.

Harry smiled back. It was a little weak though as this felt like a huge leap to him. William placed a hand on his shoulder. After a moment he pulled back and picked up the parchment. Rolling it up he slipped it back into one of his inner pockets. "I'll go speak with Healer Kalderdash and then get all the other paper work taken care of. While I do that maybe you and Eleanor could decide on a cover story? If you haven't already. I'd suggest keeping it simple and as true as possible."

Harry nodded. The Unspeakable had suggested the same. He had thought a little about it, but not to any great length yet. So as William left to take care of what he needed too, Harry turned back to Eleanor and the too started to discuss what they'd tell others.

In the process Eleanor learned a little more about the Dursleys.

...

AN- Well here's the next chapter. I hope it's lived up to what might be expected. Or if not that its a good surprise. This chapter was a little harder to write, but I think I'm happy with it.

As always I think those that have reviewed. They really motivate me and help get me get the chapters out fast.


	5. Chapter 4

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_{Speaking Parseltongue}_

…

Chapter 4

Feeling more than a little bit nervous Harry looked at the pile of clothes before him. He was in the small bathroom attracted to his room getting changed so he could leave with William and Eleanor. It was Friday, and just a little while ago he'd been cleared to leave. And it seemed William had gotten all the legal work required to become his guardian finished that morning as well. It made Harry wonder if he'd started it before hand, or if it had been processed so quickly because of the Potters blood status. Deciding it didn't really matter right now, Harry turned his attention back to his new robes.

The older couple had given them to him so he'd have something better than his own tattered champion outfit or the tee-shirt and sweatpants to leave the hospital in. The style wasn't quite what he was used to wearing, he was back in time some twentyish years so that shouldn't be too surprising. He was glad to see the wizards of the seventies hadn't been even crazier with their clothes then the muggles had been though.

'_Well at least what William gave me him isn't too bad.'_ Harry thought as he held up the outer robe. He remembered the lacy maroon dress robs Ron had been stuck with…

The outer robe, which looked a bit like a long coat with flared sleeves, was made of a soft midnight blue material that looked to have a faint splotching of a slightly lighter shade of blue here and there. It also had thin trim that was a little shiny, but at least it wasn't lace. The inside was of the same shiny silk like material and had a good number of pockets. Instead of buttons it had a few silver chains and claps too keep it 'tied'. The pants were made of the same soft dark blue splotched cloth. The style defiantly had some of the seventies in it. The ends were flared. The white button up shirt looked normal to him, if a little fancy, but the vest to go over it was a multicolored tan with brown swirls of the same silky material that lined the outer robe.

After he finished dressing and had pulled on the brown boots that he'd also be given Harry looked at the small mirror. It wasn't what he was _use _to wearing, but it wasn't awful. They fit well and were comfortable.

"Not bad. Now all you need to do is tame that mess you call hair." The mirror told him and Harry jumped. He wasn't sure he'd even get used to mirrors talking to him. Especially as here, or at least this one, had only done it a couple times so far.

Harry ran his right hand though his hair once more before he pulled the sling over his head and put his broken arm back in it. It was the only one of his injuries that still wasn't fully healed yet. All the others had healed at the normal rate they usually did for him. He'd been told though that his arm too should be healed in one or two more weeks as well. He had an appointment to come back then to have it looked at.

Leaving the bathroom Harry found William and Eleanor still waiting where he'd left them, sitting on the two chairs along the wall. They turned towards the sound of the door opening and William nodded approvingly. "Do you like the clothes? We weren't really sure what to get you. James can be picky enough so we weren't sure if you would be too. We finally had just asked for something popular with the younger generation." William admitted.

"They're not what I'm used to, but I like them." Harry reassured them. Though he didn't exactly think he was the best judge of clothes. Other then getting his school robes he'd never gone out and bought clothes for himself. He likely would have been just as lost as they'd been.

Glad Harry didn't hate the robes they smiled.

"Later I'll take you shopping." Eleanor told him as Harry grabbed his three books. Once he had them they left the room. "We need to get you a new Wand. While were out we can get some other things for you as well. I'll take you to some of the clothing shops so you can pick out some clothes."

Harry turned to look at her, more than a little surprised. Not so much that they'd take him to shopping, he'd gotten a little used to that going along with the Weasleys, but that they hadn't been going out to get things for _him_. When shopping with the Weasleys it had always been for school things.

"You don't need to go through all that trouble. I can just wear-"

"It won't be any trouble." Eleanor cut him off before he could go any farther, and looked over at her husband for him to agree.

William nodded in agreement with his wife. "You're my ward now Harry. Making sure you well cared for is one of my responsibilities to you. That means we'll buy you _new_ clothes and other needed things for you as you require them." He said stressing the word new. He as sure Harry was trying to say hand-me-downs would have been fine to him. It wasn't for William thought. Being of an old pure-blood family it would look bad on him if he let his new ward wear cast offs.

"I'm also going to set you up with a small monthly allowance so you can buy yourself things you'd like to have. James tends to send his on sweats and jokes." William told him.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple times at a loss of what to say, before he just nodded slowly. He felt that they were doing a lot more than required, but decided saying so wouldn't do him any good. And he didn't want to annoy them by seemed… he wasn't sure what. He didn't think ungrateful as the right word. As he was grateful to them. He just felt they were giving him more then was needed.

As they come to the elevator Harry spotted Healer Kalderdash down the hall. Harry had thanked him for looking after him and said his good by this morning after the healer had said he was free to go. The healer came over for another good bye though.

"Leaving now?" He asked, and Harry nodded his head. The healer smiled and said, "It's always a happy and sad thing when patients leave. I'm glad to see you better, but I think I'll miss having you here."

"I'm more than ready to get out though." Harry joked. He thought he would miss the healer and some of the nurses he'd gotten to know the past week some though. They'd all been very kind to him. Going so far as to give him clothing he'd be more comfortable wearing.

"Don't come back to soon then." The healer replied with a smile. Harry nodded and then entered the waiting elevator with the Potters.

They didn't say anything more as they rode the magical elevator down to the first floor. From there Harry was lead over to the fireplaces. William took a pinch of the floo powder and when through first. After the older man had disappeared in the green flames Eleanor motioned for Harry to go next. His nerves spiking a little, Harry slowly took a pinch of the magical powered. Pushing down his nervousness Harry tossed the powder in the flames a called 'Potter Manor'.

Harry closed his eyes as he started to spin. The trip thought the floo wasn't any less disorienting for him in this reality and when he finally stopped spinning around Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and landed on his rear before William.

The older man tried to hide his amusement as he helped Harry up and dusted him off, but Harry still noticed.

"Magical transportation just doesn't like me…" He muttered as Eleanor stepped elegantly out of the flames.

"Sometimes it takes people a while to get used to it." William told him, and Eleanor peered at them in silent question. "Come, your rooms up this way." He said moments later, and led Harry and his still wondering wife out of the room they'd arrived in. It was a small, but impressive looking sitting room. It had elegant wall paper, a fine wooden floor and a large fire place took up the whole wall opposite the door. Its mantel was made some kind of grey stone, with light grey veins running through it. Carved into the stone were a number of runes and magical beasts, gryphon's, positioned so it looked like they were watching you come out of the fire. The only other things in the room were a few chairs.

From the room they went out into a large open room with marble flooring that had a large grand staircase along one wall. It was made of light grey stone and had red carpeting down the middle. It led up to a stained wood balcony that looked into the entryway, a large room that also had marble floors. The room had a high ceiling and an impressive chandelier. It was the room that harry had first appeared in when he arrived in this universe.

Harry wasn't given much time to gawk at rooms that looked more like what he'd have imagine being in Malfoy Manor though. He was lead up the stairs and then right from the balcony through some double doors into the family wing of the large house. There most of the walls and flooring became less grand, but still of fine woods. The type and color used for the walls and floor were different, pale for the walls and darker for the floor. Harry thought the shades worked well together.

They walked down a short hallway and then went up a second, not so fancy flight of stairs and Harry was lead down a longer hallway that split off once. As they went various pictures and paintings of creatures looked out curiously at Harry. He also saw a large fox sitting by one of the doors. It looked like a red fox; its coat was mostly a dark reddish orange with a white under belly. The bottom of its jaw was white as well. It legs were dark, almost black, and it had a few brushings of dark fur on its face and back. Save for being just a little taller than an average fox, Harry would have thought it was a normal fox. It not for the fact it had two fluffy white tipped tails. It watched them for a few moments before it disappeared around a corner.

Shortly after that they arrived at their destination. Eleanor opened the door and Harry entered what was now his bedroom. Or the entry to it anyway.

The door led to a small sitting room that unlike most of the house so far the floor was covered with plush grayish blue carpet. The walls, save for one part of the think stone outerwall, were still made out of the pale wood. Matched with the carpet they looked creamy in color. There was a comfortable looking couch and a desk along one wall. And a few shelves on another. On the opposite wall as the desk there was doorway that led to a room that also had the same grayish blue carpet. Going over to the doorway he peered into the next room.

The room was larger than the sitting area. Inside he spotted a large four-poster bed with dark blue canopy and blue and cream bedding that only took up one corner of the room. The rest of room was taken up by some more chairs by a small fire place, a small table, and a number of, at the moment, empty shelves and cabinets. They cover most of three walls. The wall they didn't, and the table was near, was a large window that gave him a great view of the grounds around the manor. In the center of the window Harry noticed the outline of a door that lead out to a balcony. On either side of the huge window there were large cream colored thick curtains Harry could use to cover the large window. At the moment they were wide open and tied off with a blue cord.

As Harry looked around, still feeling a bit awed, he noticed one more door between two shelves. He walked over and looked into a bathroom that reminded him of the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. The floor was of some kind of polished light grey stone with a few darker bricks mixed in. Harry wasn't sure if there was a pattern to the dark blocks or not. In the middle of the room he saw bathing pool with multiple faucets. One end was shallow, while the other Harry though would go to his neck. Looking away from the pool Harry noticed there was also a walk-in shower in the far corner of the room. Like with the pool, there was more than one shower head. The other walls he saw were lined with wooden counters and couple sinks. Save were the toilet was. There was also a large mirror on one of the walls.

And To his dismay, Harry noticed yet another door. And this one lead to a decent sized, empty, walk-in closet.

Harry just stood there staring into the room for a long time before he finally turned to look at William and Eleanor who'd been waiting to see what he thought of his rooms. All he had to say thought was, "All these rooms are mine?"

Studying him William nodded. "Yes. If you don't like them though, we could show you one of the other suites. I had just thought it would be appropriate to give you the room of the second son, since I can't give you the heir's rooms. Those are James, and are a little ways down the hall." He had thoughts of someday adopting Harry too, and then this really would be were Harry should be.

Harry just shook his head, "No. The… suite is nice. It looks great. I just…" Not sure how to explain how it Harry ended up gazing around feeling a little lost. After a few moments he quietly said, "This place is just so big. I don't know if it even exists in my reality. I guess it'll just take a while to get used to it."

William nodded in understanding. He supposed for someone not used to the place, the Manor could be a bit to take in. It was large and grand. Compared to a lot of old pure-blood family manors though, it was on the more conservative side. They had didn't have marble floors that changed color for mood and occasion or obscene amounts of one of a kind art on display.

"Would you like to rest a while before you go shopping with Eleanor? Or would you like a tour of the house?" William asked Harry.

"Uh… I think I'll rest for now." Harry said. He seen enough on the way here for the moment, and decided if the house was a big as it looked then maybe he should wait till later. He was healed, but still found he wasn't back to full strength. If he had to go shopping he didn't want to be dragging his feet half way though.

"Alright, I'll come back in a couple hours to get you." Eleanor told Harry as she and her husband left the rooms.

Once they were gone Harry took to looking around the rooms that were going to be his while he lived with the Potters. They really where beyond anything he'd ever thought he'd have. Going over the large window he looked out and saw he could see a lot of the laws and gardens, and almost out of sight Harry thought he saw the large stables that housed the Pegasi Eleanor had told him she bred during one of their talks at the hospital. He was looking forward to seeing them. He wondered if they'd be anything like Hippogriffs.

"I wonder what Ron and Hermione would think of to see this place." Harry asked himself out loud as he moved away from the large window. After a few moments ha answered hi s own question. "Ron would likely get jealous and say I have all the luck before wanting to see if we could fly around the grounds, while Hermione would want to see how big the library here is."

Missing his friends, Harry collapsed on the bed, and tried to convince himself that in the near two weeks he'd been here that Voldemort wouldn't... couldn't have totally taken over and they'd be fine. Dumbledore was there, and he know as long as the old wizard breathed he'd never let the monster win. He'd also keep them safe.

Harry had to believe that, as he had no way of getting back and finding out for himself.

…

As she'd said she would, Eleanor came to get Harry a couple hours later to take him shopping. She lead Harry back thought the house to the room with the large fireplace. On way a lower-pitched, "Awrrf!", like sound drew their attention.

Looking in the direction Harry saw the two tailed fox again. It was sitting in the center of a hall and staring intently at him.

"Come here, you." Eleanor told the fox. Still gazing at Harry, it ran over to Eleanor. "This is my familiar, Reynard." She told him as picked up the fox. It squirmed around in her arms, so it could still look at Harry but didn't seem to mind being held.

"He's just curious about you." Eleanor went on to say as she rubbed between Raynards black tipped ears. "Don't be surprised if he seems to be following you around for a while or keeps popping up around you. I should also warn you that he's a bit mischievous. You can likely blame him if something ends up disappearing only to turn up where it was a little later."

Harry nodded. He'd heard of foxes being cunning and tricksters, so he'd keep what she said in mind. She set the fox back down and gestured for them to keep going. As they walked down the hall again Harry could feel the foxes eyes still on him.

When they got to the room, Eleanor went though the fireplace first. After she was gone Harry took a pinch of the green powder. Part of him still wasn't really comfortable with going shopping, but after a moment he tossed the powder in the fire and called, "The Leaky Caldron!", as he stepped into the green flames.

He was spit out of the fireplace in the pub as he'd been at the Manor and Harry grumbled a little as he stood up. Why did magical travel have to be so disorienting to him?

Once he was clean Eleanor led the way out back to the entrance of ally. She tapped the bricks in the same way he'd done in his own reality and the wall opened up to reveal Diagon Ally in all its glory.

"I think the first think we should do is get you a wand." Eleanor told him and started down the street.

Harry nodded and followed after her. His eyes were darting all around him though. The Ally seemed so much more alive than he'd ever seen it before. There were a lot, lot more witches and wizards going about the shopping area. There were also twice as many shops here than in his reality, and branching off streets he was sure didn't exist in his own. Two that really stood out were the Flora and Fauna Ally, and the Intellectus Ally.

Down the first he caught glimpses of all kind of plants and animals for sell. The other, much larger looking road, was lined with what he thought were book shops. From the few signs he could make out Harry guess there were shops down there specializing in one kind of subject. In the ally in his own reality he could only remember there being Flourish & Blotts. Looking back they way they'd come, Harry saw the book store was still where he remembered it in the ally, but it seemed more like a books store you'd go to for novels here.

As they walked Harry keep close to Eleanor. Likely because of magic the street wasn't as packed as it should have been with all the colorfully dressed people about, but Harry felt like he'd get swept away if he strayed from her side.

Harry was glad when they finally reached the small shop at the other end of the Ally that was Ollivander's. It didn't look any different to him from the outside, and when they entered the shop it was the same inside as well.

"Good afternoon." Harry jumped a little at the voice and turned to look at the old white haired man that was Ollivander. "Here for a replacement wand? You both look a bit too old to be getting your first." He asked looking at the two of them. His eerie pale eyes seemed to focus on Harry though, as if he knew it was Harry that needed a wand.

"Yes… I need a new wand." Harry told him after a few moments.

The old man nodded and a tape measure few over and started to take his measurements. Harry still wasn't sure why they were taken.

"Tell me about your last wand. What was it made of and what happened to it?" Ollivander ask asked as he watched measuring tape.

"Umm…." Harry could easily tell him what his want was made of, but he wasn't so sure if he should tell him that he'd lost it by being tossed out of one reality and into another. If he'd even believed that... Though as Harry looked at the man, something made him think the Ollivander would believe him.

Looking over at Eleanor she gave him a simple nod, in response to the question his eyes asked. Looking back at Ollivander he said, "It was made out of Holly, eleven inches, and its core was a phoenix feather. It was one of two that the phoenix Fawkes gave." Ollivander got a glint in his eyes, one that said he was now very curious, but didn't interrupt Harry. "As for what happened to my wand… I'm not fully I don't believe it was destroyed." Harry really doubted Voldemort would break it. "It was taken from me before I arrived here."

"Hmm, you _arrived_ here, you say?" Ollivander muttered, peering closer at Harry. Close enough to make him fidget a little. "You're a very interesting man, Mister Potter. Very, very interesting." Waving the measuring tape away, the old man disappeared into the deeps of his shop. Harry just stared at where he had been. He hadn't given him his name yet…

When he returned Ollivander was holding a long box in his arms. Opening it he showed Harry the wand inside. "Is this the wand you had before?"

Taking in all the details of the Holly wand laying in the box, Harry nodded. "Yes, that's the wand I had." He reached to take hold of it, but held back. He looked at the old man, and he nodded for Harry to take the light colored wand. Picking it up Harry expected to feel the warmth he normally did while holding the wand. He did but not to the same degree as he was used to as it sparked red.

He looked up at Olivander with question eyes.

"Interesting. The wand accepts you, but… it seems it's not the perfect match anymore." He said, his eyes glittering with enjoyment.

"Does that mean I need to find a different wand?" Harry asked? Harry hadn't been sure he'd get 'his wand' in this reality, but had hoped too. The Phoenix wand had become important to him.

"You should take the phoenix wand." Ollivander told Harry. "Now that it's accepted you, it won't work properly with anyone else. But I do think we could keep looking and see if we can find one that fits better with who you are now. A wizard can have more than one wand after all."

That said the old man motioned Harry to follow him and headed towards the back of his shop. "I have a feeling that the average wand won't do for you. So let's see how the more unusual wands fare, shall we?" Harry looked over at Eleanor again before pocketing the phoenix wand and following the old man.

Ollivander pulled boxes, one at a time, off a shelf and started having try the wands inside them. It didn't take Harry long to realize it was going the same way as it has when he was Eleven and looking for a wand. Was his magic really that picky?

"I wonder…" Ollivander said, unknowingly saying the same his counterpart had years before. Or would it be years in the future? Eyeing Harry the old man pulled a rather old and somewhat battered box from inside a cabinet he'd had to unlock into order to get the wand. Despite the look of the box it was in, the shorter darker tan wand with darker brown streaks though it was in perfect condition.

"A rarer wand my grandfather made. Its eight and a half inches long, and made from Australian Blackwood. It's not used often for wand making here, but it produces wand that can be very powerful. The wood it's self is rare as it's totally neutral, completely indifferent to what kind of magic is being cast through it. One could cast a powerful light healing spell one moment with this wand, and in the next cast a deadly dark curse without any problem.

"Then there's the core." Ollivander said quietly, as he gazed at the wand. "It contains a feather from a Thunderbird. They are rare and very powerful magical animals from the American continent. Much like the Phoenix, they are duel natured creatures. The storms they create can bring life giving water where they fly, while on the other hand they can be destructive. Lighting from their wings creates fire where it hits and the winds accompanying the storm can tear things apart. They bring both life and death."

Hearing the wand's core was from creature called a 'thunderbird', made Harry think it would be ironic if he was compatible with this wand. After all he'd been known for his lightning shaped scar in his own reality.

"Combined together, they made a very powerful neutral wand. Because of the power of its core though, it's rather picky." The old man went on, unknowing of Harry's thought about the wand. "It will only work for someone with a great amount of natural power." Looking up at the wand the old man gazed at Harry for a few long moments, before he held out the wand for Harry to try.

Harry felt a lot like he'd done when he'd first picked up his phoenix wand when he was eleven. Anticipation and nervousness. He slowly reached out and picked up the wand. Like with the other wand Harry felt the magic respond as soon as he touched it. Only it wasn't warm, but rather had a tingle to its feel. Harry wonder if it had to do with the element of the different birds.

Waving it a little he sent out yellow sparks.

Smiling widely Ollivander led him back to the front of the shop, were Eleanor waited. He held up the wand for her to see.

"So how much do we owe you?" Eleanor asked.

"Seven Gallons for the Phoenix wand, and…" He gazed at the wand Harry still held for a moment. "I'll sell you the Thunderbird wand for eleven Gallons." Hearing what the core of the wand was, Eleanor looked at the wand again.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a tone that made Harry wonder how much the wand was really worth.

"Very." Ollivander said with a smile. "I haven't had the pleasure of matching a wand to someone as fascinating as Mister Potter here, in far, far too long. Not since Arcturus brought his adopted son, Tom here for his wand. I think you, like him, are destined for great things."

Harry stared at the old wand maker again. He found the info about Tom interesting, but that wasn't what was making him stare. Harry was sure this time Ollivander had, in a way repeated what his counterpart had told him in his own reality. Harry shuddered a little. "I would just like to be normal." He said quietly.

Ollivander gave him a sad smile, "But what is normal? I think you'll find what that means differs for everyone."

Harry nodded and looked at his two wands and Eleanor paid the eighteen Gallons to Mr. Ollivander. He put them both in one of his inner Robe pockets as they left the shop.

…

After they'd left Ollivander's, Eleanor had taken Harry to a shop that specialized in all things eyes down one of the new side Ally's this realities Diagon Ally had. There a small witch with frizzy pink hair had checked Harrys eyes and after asking him a million questions about them, had asked if he wanted new eyes or glasses.

The question had left him more than a little shocked. They could remove his eyes and grow him some new ones? Harry thought that was a bit extreme. Couldn't they just use a potion or something else if he wanted to fix his sight? When he'd asked that, the witch had said, "Course there are potions that can fix 'em up. Poppin 'em out and regrowin 'em is a lot easier, _and_ faster though."

Thinking that was a bit mental Harry told her he'd like glasses.

After that he'd spend another half an hour looking at frames. He needed to pick two out and ended up letting Eleanor pick out one of them to save some time. It was taking him a long enough to just decide on this main pair. In the end he picked out a dark bluish metal frame that claimed they'd never bend out of shape or brake. As he'd broken his old glasses a lot he kind of hoped it was true. The ones Eleanor picked where of the metal as well, but a dark green color with a little vine like etching on them. When he asked why she chose them, she said they'd look good with his eyes.

After they'd picked the frames they were told it would take an hour or so to get the lenses ready. Eleanor hadn't even bothered looked at the options for them, and had just said to put on everything they'd done to James's. Which were charms to do things like make them unbreakable, water proof, have a word activated sticking charm on the frames, and act as sunglasses without changing the lens color.

While the glasses were being finished Eleanor had taken Harry to get more clothes as she'd said she'd do. For this they also went down one of the small side ally's and to a shop called Glitersten's.

The name of the place had worried Harry, but when went inside the place wasn't sparkly. There were just magical manikins showing off new styles of robes, and past those rakes and shelves full of clothing. On the far back wall there were pattern books and fabric's displayed.

From somewhere beyond the rakes of robes, appeared a tall and thin middle aged wizard with light brown hair. He wore a brown and cream single piece loose robe that swayed as he walked. "Good afternoon Lady Potter." The wizard said smiling to Eleanor. "I'm guessing this is the young man you'd purchased the robes for yesterday?' He asked looking at Harry.

"Yes. This is Harry, our new ward." Eleanor told the man, and then looked at Harry. "This is Hagen Glitersten."

Harry nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"We've come to get Harry some more things." Eleanor said, and the man smile deepened.

"Well then what are we standing around for?" Mr. Glitersten asked, and motioned for them to look at the wears.

Still not fully sure about this Harry went to look at what was on the rakes. After about ten minutes of Harry not really picking much out. He just wasn't sure what he really liked and what would look good together and on him. He mentally cursed his Aunt for only ever giving him Dudley's worn out things. They all looked about the same so it hadn't mattered much what he wore with what…

So All Harry had picked so far on his own were some plan shirts. Now though he was looking at all the different kinds of robes in a bit of a loss.

Seeing Harry's didn't' seem like he had any idea what he should pick, Mr. Glitersten asked. "What kind of stuff do you like? If you explained your preferences then I could suggest something?"

"Uh… Well I like robe styles that include pants." Harry said, looking over at him. He'd be grateful for some help with this.

Mr. Glitersten nodded and started to lead him around showing him things. A brown haired girl that looked about 18 came out and started to help as well. Soon Harry was ushered to a changing room in the back to try on different things.

By the time they left the shop Harry was feeling like he'd tried on half the store. He'd had himself a full wardrobe now though. And a somewhat colorful one. He had said no to the outright blinding things, stuff he was sure Dumbledore would have loved…, but there was a more color in the clothes then he might have gone for. He was told he looked good in the clothes though, and decided to trust Mr. Glitersten's and Eleanor's judgment on it. He hadn't disliked what he had got in the end, so he was sure he'd get used to the more colorful of his outfits.

After they left the shop enough time had passed for his new glasses to finished so they went back to pick them up. As they'd paid for them already they left again after they had them. Harry took off the blue pair the hospital had lent him and put on the pair he'd picked out. He gave the hospital one to Eleanor to be returned later.

As they walked down the road, Harry quickly realized they weren't heading back to the Leaky Caldron as he'd thought they would be now. "We're not done yet?" He asked. He had no clue what else she could think he needed.

"No, we've got a few other stops, but first I was thinking we'd get some lunch. I don't know about you, but all this shopping has made me hungry." Eleanor told him.

Harry was a getting hungry so he just nodded and followed her to a restaurant he was sure wasn't in the ally in his own reality.

…

After they'd eaten a rather good lunch Eleanor led Harry down the street to one of the largest shops in Diagon ally. On the way they passed a Quidditch shop. Displayed in the window was a Nimbus 1001. The sign before it claimed that it was the fastest broom with good control on the market. As he looked at it Harry wondered how it would compare to the 2000 he'd had or the Firebolt.

"You like Quidditch?" Eleanor asked when she noticed he'd slowed down and what Harry was looking at.

"Yeah." Harry said looking away from the broom, and following Eleanor again. "I played seeker at school."

Eleanor laughed a little. "James loves Quidditch too. He's a chaser." Harry nodded. He'd know in his reality James was good at Quidditch. It was one of the things people said he was like James in.

The place Eleanor had been heading for was a few buildings down from the Quidditch store, and when Harry looked at where they were going he forgot all about brooms and Quidditch. Instead he looked confusedly at Eleanor. They were at one of the largest toy shops he'd ever seen.

"Why are we going here?" Harry asked. He wasn't a young child that wanted a toy train. He hoped maybe she had to get something for a child of a friend or something.

"I thought you could do with a few things keep you entertained." Eleanor said as she opened the door. Harry doubted he'd find anything he'd like in there. Harry might look younger then he was thanks to his stunted growth, but he wasn't a kid anymore… Still he nodded and followed the older woman inside. She led him past the toys for younger children and toward the back. As they went though, Harry slowed down to look in amazement at the things wizarding children had to play with.

There were a few doll, and a lot a stuffed toys like Harry would have expected to see. Some of the stuffed toys were even enchanted to move a bit. None of the doll were enchanted though, Harry noticed. There were all kind of other magical toys as well. Like toy brooms, magical wind up dragon that could fly, and all kind of other things.

A story book, that when paired with an Illusion stone would make the stories come to life around the children really caught Harrys eye. There were other uses Harry noticed for the stones when he looked more closely at the displays. There were also adventure sets. In them came all kinds of costumes and props. The most popular seemed to be an adventure to sneak past the dragon and get the magical gem.

The section where Eleanor let him though was full of more complicated 'toys'. Here Harry found sets of wizarding chests, gobstones, all kinds of cards games, and even other board ones. Most harry didn't recognize. A lot were strategy games, but there were also some adventure ones. There was a whole shelf dedicated to a game called Wizards and Monsters. It was a mix of strategy and adventure, and was played out with miniature magic models on a magical illusion mat. There was a mat on display that was showing a three dimensional forest scene. It was overlaid with some kind of one inch grid.

For the scaled models themselves they came in creatures of all shapes and sizes. Humans, magical humanoids, animals, magical beasts, and things Harry really hoped were just made up. There was one that looked like some kind of mix between a hydra and a vine monster. After the models were finished there was a charm used to make them move. Just how fast they moved and things they could do was based on the games stats for each creature. A large part of the shelf was taken up by finished model sets and kits with all kind of parts to create your own.

Picking up a starter kit Harry read the back for more info. To play is seemed people made 'characters' using the rules and guidelines that were explained in the starter book this come with. All the info for the character was written down on special character sheets that came with the game. After it was finished you'd with the details you placed the characters model on a rune that was on the top of the sheet to activate that character. After you had a few characters, the party you created would go though adventures the mat had available. The player, or players as it seemed more than one person could play at once, got to decide on just what their characters did in response to what the mat threw at them.

It also seemed that people could make up their own adventures to play, or get more 'official' adventures to play.

"You want to try it?" Eleanor asked, and Harry looked up for the box. Realizing he must have gotten absorbed in reading about the game he felt a little embarrassed. But nodded.

"Yeah. This looks interesting." Harry told her.

Eleanor smiled. "Then we'll get it for you. Would you like any of the extra books or add-ons while we're here?" She asked.

Thinking Harry looked back at the things displayed for the game. After a few moments he grabbed the core book pack, which surprisingly had five books in it and larger mat then the starter came with, a few of the completed model kits (a hero set and the rest monster ones), one of the make you own model kits, and a couple of the add-on adventures for the mat that looked interesting. Secret of the Deep forest and Throne of the Basilisk. Harry wasn't sure why he grabbed the snake adventure. It reminded him to much of Voldemort. But still he grabbed it in the end.

Before they left Eleanor suggested Harry look around the other areas in this part of the store, so he ended up picking out a couple of puzzles. One the castle of Hogwarts, and the other a large griffon.

Next Eleanor took Harry to Flourish & Blotts. The inside looked much as he'd remembered it too, but he found his earlier estimate of the store was right. They didn't have as many informational books in his reality.

Eleanor told Harry to pick out as many books as he wanted. Harry found himself more interested in doing that then he'd have expected. He did enjoy reading, but had never been a huge book worm. But the pile of books he put in his basket grew a lot larger than he expected. He picked out a lot of fantasy stories, but also grabbed a few mysteries.

A section on myths and fables also caught his attention so he got a copy of 'The tales of Beetle the Bard', as well as a few others about gods and other old wizarding tales. He also grabbed a child's book about anthropic animals as well. The only reason he got that as it was called Reynard the Fox. It made him think of Eleanor's fox he'd seen back at the manor.

After they paid for, shrunken these purchases, and left the shop Harry looked at Eleanor. They still weren't head back toward The Leaky Caldron.

"Where else do we need to go?" Harry asked. He really though he had everything he could need or want now. He hoped if they had more places to go it was because had some places she need to go to while where here, and not because she'd thought of yet more stuff for Harry. And he was getting a little tired.

"This is the last place well go." Eleanor told Harry, seeming a little amused that he was getting tired of shopping.

Harry nodded and followed her. To his surprise they headed down the Flora and Fauna Ally he'd noticed earlier. One side of the street there were all kind of shops selling plants. From a flower shop near the entrance to the Ally, a shop that sold all the magical herbs needed for a witches garden, and one that boasted having rare and hard to find plants for potions.

On the other side all the shops had to do with animals and magical creatures. There were a few specialized pet shops, to places that also looked like stores for rare potion ingredients. What surprised him the most was a large building called, "Tentacles and Paws", which happened to be a magical Vet.

"What are we getting down here?" Harry asked, as he hopped over a vine stretching across the road for a potted plant in front of one of the shops. Harry would have thought it a Devils snare, If not for the fact it was bright out.

"Well, I thought we'd look at getting you a new companion animal." Eleanor said slowly, as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Oh…" Harry said quietly. He wasn't sure how he felt about getting a new pet. He felt that would be a bit disrespectful to Hedwig.

"If you decide you don't want anything right now, then I won't push you into getting something." Eleanor told him and stopped walking so she could look at Harry better. "I just wanted to have you come look at them is all." She told him in a caring voice. "If you do see something you'd like don't feel bad either, It doesn't make Hedwig any less important to you."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. What Eleanor had said did make him feel a little better. She wasn't trying to get him to replace Hedwig. He also thought she just was trying this as she thought an animal would help him feel less alone here. And maybe because of how much she liked animals.

Looking around again Harry saw Magical Menagerie was located down this street, but that wasn't where Eleanor took him. Instead she led him to a smaller pet store a little father down called 'Touch of Wild'. Remembering that her maiden name was Wilder, Harry wondered if it was a coincidence she was taking him here, or if her Family ran the shop. From what he'd learned from talking with her in St. Mungo's, he knew they made a living raising and selling all kinds of creatures.

Inside was much like he remember the larger pet store to be, but cleaner. The animals in here looked happier too. There weren't in cages, but rather magically enlarged enclosures. Save for the birds, there was a whole section, divided up by species, Harry could see up on the second story all for them.

Harry was sure he didn't want a new bird though, so he stayed down on ground floor and looked around. There were all kinds of animals here for him to look at. Bats, cats, dogs, lizards, rats, snakes, toads, and then things he could really name off the top of his head. As he was walking around looking at them a young blond haired man had come over and started to happily chat with Eleanor, but Harry wasn't paying attention to them.

Harry kept away from the dogs. The puppies were cute looking, but he really didn't care for them thanks to his 'aunt'. He'd have kept away from the reptiles as well, but one of the snakes, a small glittering red and gold one was hissing about itchy, annoying scales. Wondering if something was wrong with it Harry went over to have a closer look at the snake. He saw it was shedding right now and that some skin around its head was giving it a hard time.

Harry watched the snake for a moment before shaking his head. _{Let me help you.} _He hissed at the snake. It and all the others looked up at Harry in surprise. Opening the tanks top Harry reached his hand down to the little snake. It wrapped around his hand and he lifted it up. Unknown to him, Eleanor had finished taking to the shop keeper and had been heading back to ask Harry if he saw anything he was interested in. She stopped though at seeing him handling a magical viper without any worry.

_{Hold sstill.}_ Harry told the snake as he gently tugged on the loose skin around its small diamond shaped head. The skin came off easily and once Harry had got it all he put the small snake back in its tank and closed the lid. It hissed a 'think you' before going over to its magically heated rock.

"You're a parseltongue?"

Startled Harry turned to look at Eleanor. Fearing she'd react like most of the students had in his second year Harry nodded slowly. "I'd never tell a snake to hurt anyone though."

Eleanor studied Harry for a few moments before asking, "Why do you think I'd worry you'd do something like that?"

"I… isn't it considered a dark gift here?" Harry asked confused.

She sighed and shook her head. "Harry, no… gift as you call it, is light or dark. If anything Parseltongue would be a light ability. Parseltongue's have natural healing abilities and make the most powerful of healers when they learn to fully use that ability."

Harry just stared at her. "But… I was told it was dark… everyone was scared of me when I did it in school. They thought I was taking after Voldemort…" Harry trailed, off shaking his head.

"I promise you it not dark, Harry. And it doesn't make you a dark wizard either." Eleanor said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry wanted to believe her, and so far he had no reason not to, so he slowly nodded. Like a lot of things though, it would take him a while to stop thinking of Parseltongue as dark.

"Are you interested in getting a snake?" Eleanor asked.

"No." Harry shook his head. He might like them well enough, despite Voldemort's connection to serpents, but he didn't want one of his own. Eleanor just nodded and accepted it without asking why.

Moving away from the snakes and other reptiles Harry started to look around at the other animals again. Most he had little or no really interest in, and eventually found himself in the cat's area. He was about to tell Eleanor he didn't see anything that caught his interest when a kitten, it you could call the large young spotted cat that, jumped a good five feet straight up to get out of its enclosed display area.

It scared Harry rather good as it tumbled passed him on the way to the ground. It might have managed to jump that high up, but hadn't quite got the landings perfected yet. It landed with a soft thud and then, looking quite pleased with its self, ran from the shop keeper when he came after the escaped kitten.

"Not again…" The man grumbled as he ran after it. "Get back here Lerus."

Harry watched the man chase the cat around, a smile slowly growing on his face. For some reason the cat reminded him a bit of Sirius in his Animagus form when he was playful. He'd only seen it a couple times but it still reminded Harry of that.

"I think I like Lerus." Harry told Eleanor who was watching as well. "What kind of cat is he?" Harry hadn't gotten a really good look at the kitten, he just knew it was a dark goldish tan, and likely spotted. And that he seemed a bit big for a normal cat.

She looked at the pen Lerus had escaped from and saw a tag that read 'Savann'zle' kittens. Harry looked and read the sign too, but that still didn't tell him much about the breed. Eleanor noticed than and said, "They're a newer breed. They're half Kneazle, and half Serval, a kind of African wild cat." Eleanor told him. "I don't know too much about them, but I have heard they're getting popular as they're loving, loyal animals."

Harry nodded and looked back toward the kitten. The shopkeeper had caught him and was heading back over this way. Now Lerus wasn't running around harry saw he was indeed had dark spots. They looked a little like leopard spots to him. He also saw the tips of the cats ears were tufted with black fur, and that the end of his somewhat short tail had a lion like fluff.

Noticing him looking the cat turned is large golden eyes on him.

"Is he always like this?" Harry asked the shopkeeper.

"Only when he's bored." The man said turning to look at Harry. "He just needs a lot more room then he gets in the shop."

Harry nodded and held out a hand toward the cat. He remembered Miss Fig telling him to take it slow with cats that didn't know him. The Savann'zle sniffed at it fingered a moment then leaned forward to be petted. He complied and the cat closed its eyes and started to purr.

It looked like Harry had found a new pet even though he'd not been planning on picking out anything.

...

AN- This is the largest chapter I've writen yet lol. Maybe I shouldn't worry to much about if they'll get shorter as I go. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. And don't think I have a horrible taste in clothing. Though I likely do...

I've a couple things I should talk about that I did in this chapter. The first is yes, I did give Harry what would be the Wizarding equivalent of the Dungeons and Dragons pen and paper game. I used to play it a lot and thought a magical version of the game would be fun and amazing looking :p

The other thing I should mention is Lerus is basically a F1 savannah cat. I thought long and hard about what to give Harry as a pet/familiar. I considered a few animals like a dog or snake (sorry to all those I might have fooled into thinking Harry would get the little red and gold viper). I decided even with Sirius making Harry like dogs more, that he'd not be able to just get over the dislike that developed thanks to Marge. And as much as I love snakes, a snake isn't what Harry would get right now. I do think one would give him companionship as Harry could speak with it, but he's got to stop thinking Parseltongue as evil before he'd have a pet snake.

I'd also decided I wanted to keep the choice down to the three pet types students are allowed to in Cannon. Meaning A cat, toad, or Owl. I just can't see Harry with a toad... I feel bad for Nevile having one. As for why he didn't get a new Owl. Well I can't see Harry wanted to get a new bird anytime soon. I can't see him having one and not thinking of Hedwig and missing her yet. So that left a cat. And I felt Harry would have a reason to some what like them. Hermione had one, and while Ron didn't like him, I never got the feeling Harry shared the feeling. If anything he was indifferent to the cat. Then I also thought that he might have liked Miss Figs cats alright when she watched him. So it was a cat he got.

As to why I didn't give him a normal breed, well... I'll admit I wanted something more unique then a fluffy black cat. And I think this is better then the thought of a half snake cat I had for a short time _. I have read up about them and really like how the Savannah cat breed is. They have some interesting quirks. Like walking on a leash and playing fetch lol Anyway I hope you all like the choice.

I've also got a pic I'll be putting on my profile of what Lerus looks like for all those that are interested in.

And as always, I thank all of you that reviewed. The list keeps getting bigger and that makes me happier :3 I hope even more of you will tell me what you thought of this.


	6. Chapter 5

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_{Speaking Parseltongue}_

...

Chapter 5

Harry returned to the Manor with his new six month old Savann'zle kitten, Lerus, on a leash. When he'd been told the cat had been trained to walk on one by the shopkeeper Harry had been rather surprised, but as they'd left the shop and headed back to the Leaky Caldron he decided it was nice. It was easier than having a pet carrier he needed to carry around.

Of course he had still gotten one, along with the dark leather harness and leash the kitten wore that Harry though looked good with Lerus's fur. He had a lot of other things too. Eleanor had told him he needed things for his kitten and had started picking out a ton of supplies for him. Which ended up including a lot of cat toys.

"Do you remember the way back to your room?" Eleanor asked as they left the entry room with the large fireplace and stepped out into the room with the grand staircase.

Looking up at the balcony above them Harry thought a moment. "I think so."

"I'll let you go sort through your things in peace then," She told him. "If you do take a wrong turn though, call for Nizzy. He'll be your house elf from now on, so feel free to ask him for anything you need. Right now he should be putting away your clothes."

He'd have a house elf of his own? Given the size of the Manor and the fact Eleanor had spared nothing on him while they'd been out shopping, Harry likely shouldn't find that surprising. So after a moment of letting it sink in Harry nodded, even if he'd rather not have had one. He didn't want to insult the Potters by telling him he didn't need an elf.

Eleanor noticed the changing expressions, but chose not to comment on them, instead she told him. "Dinner is in three hours. Normally you'll be expected to come down and eat with us, but as you just arrived today, will let you eat in your rooms tonight if you're tired. If you feel like joining my husband and I in the family dining hall you can have Nizzy lead you there."

"Alright," Harry said, nodding again. He wasn't sure what he'd rather do at the moment, but was glad for the choice to not go if he felt like it. He was a bit tired from the shopping trip.

Leaving him alone with his new kitten, Eleanor left the marble floored room though one of the ground floor doorways he'd not yet been though. Wondering for a moment why anyone needed a place as big as this, Harry headed up the grand stairs and entered the family wing. As he went, Lerus trotted at his side, his curious eyes darting here and there in interest.

His memory of the way to his room turned out to be right, and soon Harry was back in his grayish blue carpeted rooms. Harry shut the door and then bent down to unleash Lerus. He immediately started to explore the room. Harry watched the curious kitten for a moment before he went into his bedroom. Harry sat down in the center of room and removed all the shrunk packages from his pockets. He spread them out in piles around him. Cat toys and such in one, while the games and books in others. For a bit Harry just sat there looking at all of it. He still felt a bit overwhelmed they'd gotten so much.

"Would Young Master bes wanting help putting these away?" A high pitched voice asked from somewhere behind Harry.

Jumping where he sat, Harry twisted around and come face to face with a large blue eyed and pointy eared, house elf. "Uh…. I think I've got it. If I need help I'll let you know," Harry said after he relaxed. "Are you Nizzy?" He asked looking over the elf. Its big eyes reminded him of Dobby but that was about all that was the same. This elf, that Harry thought was male because of the blue pillow case he wore, had a little bit of light brown hair on his leathery head between his big ears, and his nose wasn't as long as the other elf's had been, though was still pointy. Something about him made Harry feel the elf was younger then Dobby had been as well. Maybe because of the hair and the elf's skin. It was still a bit leathery looking, but much smother then most elves' he'd seen.

"Yes Young Master, sir. I's be Nizzy. Master Potter told Nizzy to be seeing to your care," Nizzy told him bowing.

Harry looked at the elf for a few long moments. He still didn't really want a personal elf, but he supposed he'd just have to deal with having one. And first off was seeing if he could get Nizzy to stop with the young master bit. It made him feel weird to be called that. He'd not even like Dobby calling him Master Harry.

"Nizzy, can you just call me Harry?" He asked, and hoped it would go easier than it had been to convince Dobby.

"Young Master wants Nizzy to call him by name?" The elf asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, I would very much like it if you would. I really don't like being addressed like that," Harry told the elf. He thought maybe it was going well. Nizzy wasn't crying anyway. A moment later though the elf started to shake his head from side to side.

"No, no. Nizzy mustn't. Nizzy must show Young Master proper respect!" Nizzy said as he shook his head.

Sighing Harry turned around more and reached out to hold Nizzy still. "It's not disrespectful if I want you to. Wouldn't it be more disrespectful to not do as I want?" He asked. Harry didn't like manipulating the elf like that, but he also didn't want to be call 'young master' all the time either.

Nizzy blinked and then slowly nodded. "Nizzy will do as youn…. Harry asks."

"Thank you," Harry said smiling. The elf still seemed unsure, but beamed at the praise.

"If… Harry has nothing for Nizzy to do, Nizzy will go do his other chores," The elf told him and then vanished with a pop after Harry nodded.

Harry looked at were the house elf had been for a moment longer before he turned his attention back to the packages on the floor around him. Harry decided to take care of his books and games first as he thought they would be the easiest to take care off. Unwrapping the books, Harry brought them over to one of the empty shelves. For now he just put all the fantasy on one row, the mystery on another and the fable books below that.

It didn't take him long to put away his Puzzles and Wizards and Monsters stuff either. He just picked one of the cabinets and put them all inside for the time being. He decided he could sort the stuff later once he knew more about the game.

The cat care supplies and toys though he had to do more with. He could, and did, just dump most of the care stuff, like a brush and some special shampoo in a drawer he noticed, near his bathroom door. The other stuff thought he needed to decide where to put. Eleanor had grabbed a lot of toys. Balls, squeaky toys, even some that when activated would run or bounce around for Lerus to chase. Deciding the kitten didn't need all of them out, Harry put over half away in the drawers as well and drop the five or so remaining ones on his bed for now. That left the cat tower and kitty bed for him to find places for though.

Thinking Harry looked around his room for a place to put the tower once he put it together. With all the shelves though, there really wasn't a good spot. But maybe if he moved one or two…

"Nizzy?" Harry called, thinking it might be better after all to let the house elf help him.

As soon as he'd said the elfs name there was a pop and Nizzy stood before Harry. "Young… Harry called for Nizzy?"

Harry nodded, "Can you help me move the shelves around? I need a place to set up the cat tower."

Nizzy smiled and nodded, "Where does Yo… Harry wants room for it?"

"Over there," Harry said pointing to a spot long the wall a little away from his bed. There was already a bit of space between two book shelves and he thought if they just moved one of them somewhere else, maybe they could put the shelf in the sitting room, the tower would fit.

Looking to the spot Harry pointed to Nizzy waved his hand. He didn't make the shelf fly across the room as Harry would have expected though. The shelf stayed where it was, but the space between it and the other got bigger, without actually getting any bigger. Harry blinked then laughed. With magic he didn't need to move something to make room.

"Thank you Nizzy."

The elf beamed again at Harry. "That's be all Harry needs?"

Harry nodded and Nizzy disappeared with a pop again.

"Yeeow,"

Turning around Harry saw Lerus sitting on his bed near the toys. His attention wasn't on them though, but rather where Nizzy had been. Hoping the Kitten didn't view elves as something to 'hunt' Harry walked over to the bed and held his hand out for the cat to sniff again. He may have taken Lerus home, but he still need to let the kitten get use to him.

After a moment Lerus butted his head into Harry's hand so he petted the kitten till he'd decided he had enough of that, and swatted at his hand.

Glad Lerus was better tempered then Crookshanks, he might have used his claws to get the point he didn't want to be petted across, Harry got up and went back to getting the Cat tower set up. Its pieces were wrapped in brown paper. After unwrapping it Harry saw the stone like material was colorless. Picking up the instructions, which weren't much, Harry read that all he had to do was set the pieces where he wanted the tower and then command it to build its self by saying 'Make the grand kitty tower'. Harry rolled his eyes at the code words. The paper also said once it was built it the stone would turn a shade that would best match its surroundings.

Deciding to give it a try, Harry used his phoenix wand to levitate the pieces were he wanted the tower. He chose to use that wand as it was still the one he felt most comfortable with. Once they were where he wanted them he did as the paper said.

"Make the grand kitty tower," Harry said, feeling a little ridiculous saying the words. They worked though, the piece floated up into the air and started to fit themselves together. In a matter of minutes, where it might have taken him an hour or so to do by hand, Harry had the tower built. It settled into place just where he'd wanted it to be and took on a darker grey color. It looked a bit like a classical wizard's tower with cone shaped tiled dark blue roofs. It was tall and had an extra tower stuck on the left side half way up. There were a few hollow areas and platforms for Lerus to lay on. And a few fuzzy hanging things for him to bat at. Its base was half hallow with some pillars for support.

Harry had though it would be a light color as the walls were pale and the carpet wasn't too dark either, but decided this shade looked better then what he had been thinking. It stood out, but wasn't too in your face about it.

Lerus hopped off the bed and wandered over to look at the tower. After eyeing it a few moments he ran his claws down a pillar, that was there for that purpose, before he jumped up to one of the higher openings and laid down. Taking that as Lerus liked the tower Harry picked up the large fluffy brown and bronze cat bed and tried to decide where to put it. In the end he placed it in an open area a few feet away from the fire place.

...

Harry hadn't gone down to have dinner with Eleanor and William. When the time came around Harry was feeling tired so had Nizzy bring him up a tray of food. The next morning though Harry did go to the dining hall after he feed Lerus his own breakfast. He'd been told fresh meats would be best for the kitten. This morning Nizzy had prepared Lerus' meals for the day, but Harry planned to start preparing them himself after this.

As Nizzy led the way to where Harry would eat breakfast with his foster family, the small elf told Harry there were two dining halls at the manor. A smaller one for just family and close friends, and a larger fancy one for stately diners. When Harry got to the small one for just the family though, he decided he didn't want to see the fancy one. This room was impressive looking enough for him.

The walls were wallpapered, a cream and gold design. The floor unsurprising was a rich polished hardwood. A few portraits hung here and there around the room and the right wall had a couple large windows that showed the grounds, that harry was thought were magical. He as sure the room wasn't located along an outside wall. In the center of the room was a fancy looking long wooden table that looked like it could seat twenty or so people with no problems.

William and Eleanor were already there when he entered the room, and smiled at him when he slowly made his way over. William gestured to a set to the left of where he sat at the head of the table. After Harry had sat down an English breakfast had appeared before him, as well as the nutrient potion he was expected to take every morning for likely the next year. As he picked up the potion, William asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Harry nodded after he'd downed the nasty tasting potion. "I sleep better than I have in a long time." Like at the hospital he'd had no nightmare while he'd slept. He hoped this continued, but he wasn't going to bet on it. He was too used to the nightmares and guessed it was only a matter of time before they came back. He was happy for the respite though.

Glad to hear that William and his wife smiled. "I'm glad. Today is likely going to be busy. I have a lot I need to talk to you about today, and Lord Slytherin-Black will be here at two this afternoon to look at the runes on your chest. James should also show up sometime during the afternoon."

Harry nodded slowly. He knew he'd likely be seeing Tom this weekend, though he'd rather not, but he was surprised to learn he'd be meeting James so soon. He was still going to school after all. "Why will James being coming to the Manor?" He asked curiously.

"Were students in your reality not allowed home for the weekend?" Eleanor asked.

Looking over at where she sat Harry shook his head. "No, or well at least not that I'm aware of," Harry said. He supposed it was possible that it had been allowed, but if so he'd never been told or heard about anyone going home.

William nodded, "Here the student are allowed to come home on the weekends if their grades are good. James normal comes home around lunch and stays the night, then goes back Sunday evening."

"Have you told him about me?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure what would happen if James didn't know and come home to a surprise… foster brother? Harry thought that was the best term for what he and James would be right now. He didn't want to think of his as his father. It would just be too weird as he was only a couple years older than Harry. And technically he wasn't here.

"We have," William nodded."He doesn't know the truth about where you came from, but he does know you appeared here and have been in St. Mungo's recovering, though not why you were there. I talked to him about the possibility of taking you in last weekend, and sent him an owl last Thursday to let him know I had taken you in as a foster," William told him. He continued to watch Harry as the three ate for a few minutes before he said. "I'm not entirely sure how well he's taken to the idea… We have rather spoiled him and I fear he may feel jealous towards you for a while. Don't hold it against him."

Harry could easily imagine them spoiling James. It was sort of what he felt they'd been doing to him when Eleanor took him shopping yesterday. "I'll try not to get too annoyed with him," Harry promised.

After that the talk turned to other things, like if Harry had gotten all his things put away, and then some talk of the books he'd gotten after William asked about his choices. It helped Harry relax some. After the meal was over William asked Harry to go with him to his study.

The room was in the part of the house across the balcony from the family wing, a part of the House he'd yet to see. On the way they passed a large archway that led to a library Harry thought might rival Hogwarts'. He'd thought the Manor would have a nice one, but hadn't expected it to be that large.

Williams study turned out to be a comfortable room with dark wooden floors and red wallpapered walls. It made Harry wonder again if it was the man favorite color. In the room there was a small fire place, a comfortable looking sofa, a large desk with a high backed chair behind it and a couple smaller one before it. There were also numerous shelves and cabinets full of all kind of things.

William led Harry to the sofa and asked, "Do you have any idea what it means to be a member of a noble pure-blood family?"

"Uhmm," Harry had a feeling the answer wasn't to act like a snob that was better than everyone else as Draco Malfoy had done. So he shook his head slowly.

William signed, but he had expected an answer like that. He didn't see how Harry could have learned being raised by muggles, and it didn't seem to him anyone had told him about his heritage after starting school. "For a lot of us it's a matter of great pride. It signifies us as wizards that are connect to magic in ways normal wizarding families are not. In ways that not even all pure-bloods are. That makes some of us feel we are superior. I personally believe we just have a lot more responsibilities is all. While an average wizard celebrates the old holidays and practices the old ways for fun or to feel closer to the noble families, they don't really have to. The old noble Families though do. Because of our stronger connections and promises to magic made long ago by our ancestors, we are duty bound to celebrate them. We practice old magic and perform ancient rituals for the same reason. We need to show we still remember and honor the raw natural magic all around us."

Harry hadn't expected to be told something like that, but it actually made a lot of since. It also explained why pure-bloods were so worried about wizarding ways being lost to muggle influence in his reality. "What would happen to a wizard of a pure-blood house that didn't?" He asked quietly.

William didn't say anything for a few moments as he looked at Harry. "The older, wild forces of magic would feel betrayed and punish that wizard. They'd likely go insane or lose all their magic."

Harry stared at William horrified. He was from an old noble family and no one had though he needed to know about any of this!? Pushing down his fear and anger he asked a William, "Is magic sentient?" The way he'd spoken almost sounded if it was.

William shook his head though. "Not in the way you and I are. A lot of us believe that magic in its purest form, raw and wild can have a will of its own, but that will is something ancient. Primal. It's not something any wizard has been able to fully comprehend. All we know is the magic's will can be influenced by us. That's what some believe accidental magic to really be. Wild magic reaction to unspoken desires and wishes."

Harry nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what he believed about magic yet, but that didn't sound too far out there to Harry.

For the next few hours William told Harry more about the old ways and the things the potters celebrated. Like Midsummer's day, Samhain, and Yule. He explained the special ways there family celebrated the holidays and a little about the rituals that they performed yearly. William kept purposely vague about the rituals though, telling Harry he'd have to see them to really understand them.

While they'd talked William had summoned Mizzy to bring them drinks and sandwiches as he didn't plan to end their discussion for lunch. So they ate in the study while they talked. Or William talked with Harry asking a question now and then.

After that, a little before Tom was to arrive, William changed the topic to other things Harry would need to learn. William told him he'd already contacted a tutor to come and teach Harry proper etiquette on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Harry had a feeling he wasn't going to be enjoying that, but just nodded. He also was told on Monday he was going to be tested to see if how his schooling compared to this reality's standards. Harry wasn't sure how that would go either. While he didn't have O's in everything like Hermione had, he did well enough. But the way William had said it, made him feel he didn't think much of the reality Harry was from. Not that he could blame him… Harry himself wasn't too happy about a lot of stuff there.

The one thing William told him he'd be learning to do that got him excited though, was that Eleanor planed to teach him how to ride a few time a week. They'd be starting with land bound horses and then go to the Pegasi when he was ready.

A pop and the appearance of Mizzy signaled the end of their conversation. "Lord Slytherin-Black be here's to see Masters new ward," The female elf said with a bow.

...

On the way to the parlor they'd be seeing Tom in, Harry and William ran into James. It seemed he'd been stalking around the halls near his father's study. Harry stopped when he saw James. He couldn't help but stare. He really did look a lot like Harry. They both had mess black hair, though James seemed able to tame his better, wore glasses, and had similar facial features. Harry of course had Green eyes though, while James were a dark hazel. They both would have been tall and thinly muscled too, if not for Harry's childhood. Because of that Harry was a lot shorter then he could have been. And seeing James, who was easily six feet tall, made him feel even smaller, being only a few inches over five feet.

James was staring and taking in just how much they looked alike too. After a few minutes he seemed to get angry and turned, stalking off without having said anything.

"I'll talk to him later," William promised with a sigh as they continued on their way to meet with Tom. Harry was feeling even less like he wanted to do this now, but he went along. When they got there William went in first and greeted Tom. Harry hesitated in the doorway as he looked at the man. He was much the same as last week, no red eyes and just a different set of dark robes this time. They were a black and purple this time and even if Harry didn't want to, thought they looked good on him.

Entering the room Harry went to sit on the chair across from Tom and next to William. After he'd sat down Tom turned his dark brown eyes to him. "I don't have as much time today as I did last weekend. I'd like to get right to it. If you don't mind?" He added when he noticed his orders where making Harry start to look as if he might mind. Sometimes Tom really wondered why he'd decided to become a teacher… He really didn't like dealing with the stubbornness most teens had. But at least he did know how to read people and get them to do as he wanted.

Harry eyed Tom for a few moments before he decided the faster he did this the sooner Tom would be done. Standing up Harry took off his outer robe, smoky grey with some runes embroidered along the hem today, and set it on the chair. He then removed the chain like belt around his waist so he could take off the light under robed he had on. It was grey as well, though a little lighter then the over robe was, and had a bit of stitch work on it as well. Once he had it off all he had left on was his black pants. He had no need to remove those though, so Harry sat back down.

Tom stood up and walked round a glass or maybe crystal coffee table between them to get a better look. Harry tensed a little but held still, telling himself Tom Slytherin-Black wasn't a madman and didn't have any reason to want to hurt him.

Still he couldn't help but move back when one of Tom's long fingers brushed against the carved runes.

"Hold still," Tom demanded not even looking up at Harry. All his attention on the runes. Harry glared down at his head, but didn't move the next time Tom's finger touched him. _{Anchor, Bind, Home, Body, Magic, Soul, and Life…}_ Tom hissed in parseltongue as he traced each one.

"Is that what each one stands for?" Harry asked. "What do they mean all together?"

Pulling back Tom looked up at Harry with far more interest then he'd done before. "I said that in the language of the snakes. You understand Parseltongue?"

Realizing to late that Tom had indeed spoken in Parseltongue and not English Harry, inwardly cursed himself. He wasn't sure he'd wanted Tom to know yet. If ever… It was too late now though so he just nodded.

"Say something," Tom ordered.

Harry stared at him for a few long moments. He kind of felt like refusing till he _asked_ if he would and stopped telling him what to do. "I can't easily without seeing a snake," He said eventually.

Waving his hand Tom conjured a small black snake with a few gleaming green scales. _{Will this do?}_ Tom hissed softly.

Harry just nodded as she looked at beautiful snake and hissed back, _{Yess.}_

_{Are the Potterss Parsseltonguess were you come from?}_ Tom asked, though from the tone of the hissing Harry knew he hoped not.

_{Ass far ass I know, no the Potterss weren't Parsselmouthss,}_ Harry hissed back.

"Interesting," Tom murmured switching back to English. "Parseltongue is a rare gift, and is known to only exist in few families. Do you know if you line is the same as here?"

William answered that. "I performed the Blood-heirity test on Harry last Wednesday. I've compared it to my family tree and I am sure it's the same. There are little variations here and there, but nothing in the main line."

Tom nodded, still looking at Harry with interest as he stroked his conjured snake. Harry wished he'd look somewhere else, or maybe go back to studying the runes some more. "Does it really matter why I can speak to snakes?"

"It might," Tom told him. "For all we know it could have something to do with what happened when we first meet. Have you even been told anything about why you can?"

Tom did have a point there Harry realized. And thinking about what Dumbledore had said about why he could, Harry realized maybe it was a good one. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to tell Tom what he knew, he still didn't trust the man, but decided he needed to. "Dumbledore once said that he thought Voldemort accidently gave me some of his power."

Tom lit up at that, "That Voldemort gave you power? That was his exact wording?"

"Accidently did," Harry said, and nodded.

Tom looked back at the lighting shaped scar, before shaking his head. "I'd really like to talk to you more about this, but I believe I should finish looking at the runes Voldemort carved into you," He said and turned his eyes back to them.

For the next hour Tom continued to study them, now and then casting a charm. Mostly without telling Harry what it was for. He started to inform him though when Harry hissed he'd leave if Tom did it again. He also explained the others were just spells to give him more insight into various things. He never said what the various things where though.

When Tom was finally finished Harry asked again, "Do you know what the runes are for now?"

Tom just shook his head though. "No. I don't believe it's anymore harmful then the scar on your forehead is to you though."

Which didn't mean that much to Harry as the scar had given him enough problems over the years…

...

After Tom had left Harry had pulled his robes back on and then gone up to his room. He caught another gimps of James before he went in his room, but before he could say or do anything the older boy went into his own room down the hall. Harry look where James had been, then shook his head. Harry didn't get why James was this upset about his father taking him in. Sighing he opened the door to his room and went inside. He was greeted by a meow, and Lerus running over towards him.

"At least you like me," Harry laughed at his kitten. He bent down to pet Lerus and after a moment picked him up. He meowed and wiggled a little, but other than that didn't seem to mind being held too much. Harry took him into the bedroom and set him on his bed. Jumping off Lerus picked up one of the jingling balls he'd scattered around the room then jumped back on the bed with it. He dropped it before Harry and looked at him expectantly. He had to meow and bat it a few times before Harry got want he wanted and started rolling it around. Lerus would whack it back at him with a paw.

As they played Harry accidently rolled it passed Lerus and off the bed. The large kitten just darted after it and brought it back. After that Harry on purposely rolled it off the bed as it seemed like Lerus had fun going after it. Soon he was tossing it across the room and into his sitting room for the kitten to dash after. It was rather dog like, but both he and the kitten were enjoying themselves.

After a while though the kitten was panting and looking rather tired, so Harry decided that was enough play for now. He called Nizzy to bring Lerus as some water. He watched the kitten drink for a moment before walking over to the cabinet he'd stored his Wizards and Monsters gaming stuff in. He had an hour before it was time for dinner, and decided to spend the time reading the games rules.

Taking the started box and core book set out, Harry went back over to his large bed. There he opened the box and started to look though what it came with. He set the small mat and figures on his bed after looking at them a moment, before turning his attention to the character 'sheets' and starter book. Though maybe pamphlet would be a better term for it. Looking at it Harry saw it was a just a few chapters from one of the core books he had. So he put it back in the box and used the book instead.

While he was reading though it, Lerus come to look at the stuff he'd spread around him, but grew bored after a bit and went over to his tower. Harry looked up as he left for a moment, before going back to his reading.

Harry had only gone over few of the chapters in the character creation book before it was time for him to go down to dinner. There was just a lot of information to read about in that one book alone. It started off by explaining the basics of the dice used to play, and then the different character stats and how they were decided. A lot of them had to do with race or class abilities. He'd only started to read about the different 'light' races before he'd had to stop reading. The book detailed each race in two chapters, one for the light races and another for the dark ones, and then had individual chapters for all the classes. And that was only the first quarter of the book.

Thinking this game was going be a lot more complicated then he'd originally though, Harry marked his place and left the room. As he walked Harry decided he didn't mind it wasn't a simple game. He didn't mind having to use his head, and anyway this was first game _he_ had picked out on his own to learn, and he didn't want to give up just because it wasn't simple.

When Harry arrived in the dining room, he saw that he was the second to arrive. William was there, and gave Harry a smile as he came in. Harry headed over to where he'd sat before, but paused before he got there. "Should I sit where I did this morning?" He asked, unsure. For all he know there was different setting requirements for each meal. James being here might also change things.

William just nodded though, "That's the first foster child's place. You only need to sit there at dinner though. For breakfast or lunch you're free to sit father down the table if you wish."

Harry nodded as he took his place at the table. He wasn't sure why it mattered where they each sat. But guessed he would find out when his etiquette lessons started.

A few moments after Harry had sat down, the doors opened again and Eleanor and James strode into the room. Eleanor seemed her normal cheerful self, but it seemed to him that James was sulky. Not looking at Harry he walked over and sat in his place. That happened to right next to Harry on his left side. William sent James a look, and then sent an apologetic one to Harry.

Moment's later platters and dishes filled with all kinds of delicious smelling food appeared before them. To Harrys surprise before they started eating William said a few words in thanks to magic and nature for the food they were about to eat. Harry couldn't recall any other wizard 'praying' before a meal so it caught him a little off guard. He wondered if it was one of the things old pure-blood families did.

After he was finished William looked to his son, "James, I'd like to introduce to you your new foster brother, Harry."

At first James didn't say anything, just looked back at his father. After a few moments he gave in and turned to Harry. Holding out a hand he said in a neutral sounding voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry."

Harry took his hand. If they'd hoped this would get James to stop acting as he'd been though, they were sadly mistaken. James pulled back his hand as soon as it was polite to and turned his attention to his own food without saying anything else.

At first they ate in silence, but after a little while Eleanor asked James how the past week had gone at Hogwarts. He told her about his classes and a prank he and Sirius had pulled to turn a fourth year Slytherins hair red and gold. Despite being annoyed that James was avoiding or ignoring him when that wasn't possible, Harry found that a funny, and chuckled quietly. As James was right next to him, he heard and glanced over at Harry for a moment before looking back at his mother.

When the meal was finished and the last traces of their desert pudding disappeared from the table James stood up. "Goodnight Mother, Father," James said looking at each in turn. He glanced over at Harry as well be didn't say anything, before he left.

Once he was gone William shook his head and sighed, "I don't know why he's taken such a dislike towards you, Harry. I do believe once he gets used to you he'll come around."

Harry could only nod his head and hope so. It hurt a little that James was acting like this. He could deal with it, he'd lived his aunt and uncles hatred of him for years, but he'd not expected it here. Sighing Harry bid the older couple a good night as well and returned to his room.

...

AN- Sorry for the wait in getting this Chapter up. I was hit by a mix of writes block and no motivation to do anything... Anyway I hope its worth the wait.

And as always I thank all that have read this and reviewed. Seeing the odd review now and then when did help me feel like I need to get back to work on this. If you enjoyed this chapter please review and let me know.


	7. Chapter 6

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_{Speaking Parseltongue}_

...

Chapter 6

Early Monday morning Harry writhed under his soft blankets, muttering incoherent words. With a sudden cry, Harry sprang up right and looked around his dark, but empty room. _'It was just a dream,'_ Harry thought with relief when he realized he was safe in his room at the manor.

This was the first nightmare Harry could remember having since ending up in is reality. As unlikely as it was to be true, he'd almost started to think he'd be free of his nearly nightly terrors. He didn't know that during his time as the hospital he'd been dosed with a strong sleep aid that had now fully worn off. Thankfully it was just a normal nightmare, not a scar induced vision, and the images of the graveyard were already fading form his mind. He didn't want to remember what he'd experienced at the hands of the Death Eaters, even in his nightmares, so Harry was glad it didn't stay fresh in his mind.

"Merrow?"

Harry jumped at the sound, but laughed a moment later when he turned and saw Lerus had just jumped up on to his bed and was looking at him with his bright reflective eyes. Harry reached over and stroked the young cat's ears as he looked towards the covered window. It was still early, but light was just starting to shine though the crack in the drapes over the large window. He thought about laying back down and trying to get a little more sleep, but he decided he was to awake now. He'd need to get up in an hour or so anyway. So, after Lerus got tired be being petted and wondered back over to his tower, Harry got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

...

Later that morning Harry found himself being lead to the Library after breakfast, to start taking the tests William had told Harry he'd been taking today. There was a thin old witch with wiry gray-hair and a younger, and a bit chubby, brown-haired wizard there to over see him as he took them. Madam Primry and Mr. Bagnold. Harry had never done to badly on tests, so he didn't think this would be too hard. Well not till he got working on them… Sitting in a much more comfortable chair then would be found at Hogwarts, Harry stared at the questions he'd have to answer.

Harry had started with the Charms test, and the first page of questions had been simple enough. He'd been asked things like to name the best spell to conceal a person from view, and what should be used if someone wanted to breathe where the air was bad. But when he flipped it over to start on the other side Harry bit his bottom lip. The questions had changed from simply listing charms that could be used, to asking how a spell worked. For question number twenty one, Harry needed to explain how the Wingardium Leviosa spell worked to make something float. Harry had no idea who the spell did that… he just knew it did. He had the sinking feeling Hermione would have know though.

All the other written tests went the same way. They started off by asking Harry to list one or more spell that could be used for something, occasionally asking him to explain how he'd use it for that purpose, before getting into a breakdown of how spells worked. Or in the case of potions, ask him to explain all kind of properties of ingredients, how they worked together, or explain how a certain potion worked. Needless to say, Harry wasn't able to answer those questions very well, if at all. He'd always done badly in potions though, so he wasn't too surprised. Still, by the time he was finished with the written half of the testing, around one in the afternoon, Harry was more than a little frustrated by how difficult these questions were. It seemed more like what a sixth or seventh year would have been expected to know.

The door to the Library opening was a happy distraction and Harry looked up from the last test to see William entering the room. Trailing along behind him was Mizzy, levitating a large tray of sandwiches and juices. She set the food on the table then left.

"Why are they so hard?" Harry asked William, holding up his last test and waving it a little, "Please tell me that the average fourteen-year-old here doesn't really know all this," He really hoped that the tests had been hard just so they could better judge his knowledge level and not because everyone here were of Hermione's caliber.

William chuckled as he glanced over at Harry, "No, the average fourteen-year-old can't pass those tests. One who had gone to Hogwarts should be able to get a lot of the questions right though."

Harry paused in reaching for one of the ham sandwiches to stare at the older man. "…are only exceptional geniuses accepted in this reality?" He asked, not sure he wanted the answer. Harry was already feeling dumb after taking those tests and this wasn't helping.

A little amused with the boys frustration William smiled a little and asked, "I take it you're not doing well?"

Harry just grumbled something indecipherable as he grabbed a sandwhich, and let the two examiners answer that.

"He is not," The Madam Primry said as she picked up one of the tests and looked at the paper, "We haven't graded them yet, but from a casual glance at his answers, I can say he has very little understanding in how the spells he knows works. He does seem to know a good amount of spells though."

William 'humm'd' as he glanced over at Harry. He had hoped for better, but he couldn't say he was surprised. Picking up his transfiguration test William skimmed though it. From what he saw, he had to agree with the examiner. It seemed Harry hardly understood the principles behind how he turned a pin cushion into a hedgehog. Placing it back down William looked back at Harry. "Don't worry too much about how you have done. There is still plenty of time to help you learn what you will need to know. I do have a question though," He said, and waiting for Harry to look at him before going on, "What kind of _school_ had your previous one been? Hogwarts is an elite private school."

Harry knew what William as asking, and why he was being vague. He couldn't just ask what kind of school Hogwarts had been in his reality with the examiners there. He didn't respond right away though, he was a little too surprised by what he'd been told about _this_ reality's Hogwarts. He hadn't been serious when he'd asked if only certain kinds of students would enroll. Did this mean Hogwarts was a school for only pure-bloods or something? But no, that couldn't be right. Harry wasn't a pure-blood and William wanted him to go… So maybe it was a school only for the rich then? Either way Harry didn't like this change.

"I'd gone to a public school," Harry told William when he finally started talking. "I had pure-blood and muggle-born classmates." Harry very much wanted to ask if Hogwarts had always been a privet school here, but decided to later when they could talk more freely.

"This might take some getting used to then." William said. For a moment it seemed he was going to say more, but then looked to the tray of food. "I brought enough food for us all. Please join us in eating lunch before we head out side to continue with the testing." He requested of the other two with them. The two examiners thanked him and joined them in eating the food.

...

Groaning, Harry pushed himself up off the ground. The practical half of the testing wasn't really going a whole lot better than the written had. Well at least not this part… Harry believed he had done ok when he was just casting spells for his Charms and Transfiguration exam. Though the rock he had been asked to turn into a rat had looked a bit rough still. Now though he was taking his Defense against the dark arts exam. It was basically half duel against the wizard instructor, Mr. Bagnold, and half having to defend himself against things the wizard had brought to the manor. Which had greatly surprised Harry as his arm was still in a cast.

Harry had just tried to protect himself from a rusty colored spell he didn't recognize. He'd cast a shielding charm, but that had caused a weak explosion that had knocked him to the ground. He made a mental note to find out what that spell had been, he didn't remember hearing about a spell that exploded on contact with a shield like that. Getting to back to his feet, Harry turned his tired green eyes to the wizard. It didn't seem as if he was done yet though...

Mr. Bagnold sent him a sympathetic look as he levitated a small chest out for Harry to deal with. "After this we will be done."

Nodding Harry eyed the chest wearily for a moment as it shook, before Harry realized he probably did know what this was. A Boggart. Wand at the ready, just in case he was wrong, Harry inched closer. The shaking grew worse as he neared, till it popped open and a Dementor rose out of the chest. On reflex Harry cast the Patronus charm, rather than imagining it as something less frightening to him. Only it wasn't a Stag that charged the fake-dementor, but rather a long, thick serpent with feathered wings a little past its head come out of the tip of his wand.

Harry stared at the misty winged snake in shock. Why had his Patronus changed shape? He did know its form could change, he'd read about it in the book Lupin had him study in third year. But… Shaking his head, Harry decided to think about why this might have happened later. Instead he walked closer to where the glowing misty serpent had the Boggart trapped. Its body was in a lose coil around the black cloaked creature it had become. It hardly looked frightening like this, sitting in a shivering huddle on the ground, so Harry didn't even need to imagine its robes pink or something to get rid of it. He simply pointed his wand and said, "Riddikulus."

After it was gone Harry looked at his new Patronus before it faded away. The misty serpent turned its large rectangular shaped head towards Harry, and looked at him with misty sliver eyes. Almost like a real snake it's tongue flicked and then the next moment it was gone.

"That… That was just amazing," The examiner said as he walked over to the, now empty, chest. "I've never seen a fully corporeal Patronus quite like that one. Even grown wizards can have problems with that charm."

Still looking at where the Patronus had been Harry just nodded. "My third year Defense teacher taught me," He said quietly. His thoughts turned to Remus. He knew he'd be a teen like his father. Was he a still a werewolf here? Did he even still go to Hogwarts? Harry didn't know too much about the man's family in his own reality, but didn't think they'd been really well off. He didn't know if that was just because of the stigma of have a werewolf in the family or not though.

"You learned to cast that in your third year?" The wizard gave Harry an impressed look. It faded after a few moments though and Harry couldn't help but think he was wondering why he wasn't good with other things when he was capable of a Patronus so young. "Well, we are done now so you can go back inside while I talk to your guardian."

More than happy to be finished Harry nodded, and then did just that. He ached all over and his thoughts were on using the large bathing pool in his bathroom to soak a while. It was just too bad he couldn't soak his sore arm too. Luckily he did have some painkillers he could take.

...

Even though it would a day or two before they'd get back the results of the tests, William had Harry start studying the very next day. It wouldn't be till next week though, that he'd have all his tutors coming to teach him what he needed to know for all the subjects. In the mean time, William had Harry reading a bunch of books he thought would help. To Harrys surprise, introductory books for both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were included in what he was to be studying. When Harry asked why he needed to study those subjects too, he'd been told that it was required study here.

Harry grumbled a little to himself about that, this reality was seeming more and more like a place where Hermione would have been in heaven… but his complains didn't last too long. He did find Arithmancy a bit boring, but too his surprise Runes was actually a bit interesting. He could kind of see now why Hermione had excitedly tried to tell them about this or that rune in the past.

Harry didn't only read and study though. He spent some time learning how to ride with Eleanor and was giving a few hours of free time each day to do as he wanted. He still was rather busy. Harry didn't really mind that though, as the more he had to do during the day that wore him out the better he seemed to sleep. So far he'd only woken up once more that week due to bad dreams.

Harry didn't have too much to do come the weekend though. He wasn't sure if it was because William or maybe his wife didn't want to wear him out, or if maybe they hoped he'd spend the time with James when he came back. It was also James 17th birthday the following day. There was even going to be a party for him Sunday afternoon. Eleanor had told him about what was planed, so Harry knew there be a few of James friends over for it.

If Eleanor and William had keep his weekend free so Harry could do stuff with his foster brother though, it wasn't happening. Harry had come down to greet him with Eleanor when he arrived Saturday afternoon, but James had only nodded briefly when Harry welcomed him home before heading up to his room.

Looking after her son Eleanor sighed and squeezed his arm. "Sometimes I wonder where the kind little boy I remember him as went."

Harry turned sad green eyes to her. It bothered him more that she was being saddened by James behavior, then said behavior bothered him. He was rather used to it after all… He wanted to tell her that, but didn't think it was the right thing to say.

After a few moments Eleanor told him she was going to go work on stuff for the party. Nodding Harry watched her leave and then tired to decided what he wanted to do since it seem spending time with James was out. He thought about going to the library and reading for a while even though he didn't need to, but was a little tired of studying. He thought even Hermione might be, if she was in his place. Well… okay maybe not, but he still decided not to go to the library.

Instead Harry went up to his room. Before going in he looked down at the door that led to James room. Had the James of his reality, his father, been like him? If so then he was starting to wonder if Snape's claims weren't at least a bit truthful. Shaking his head, Harry opened his door and went in. He glanced around for Lerus, but didn't see the kitten anywhere. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he seemed to be able to get in and out of his room when he pleased. At the moment he kind of wished he couldn't though, so he'd have some company.

Sighing, Harry looked around his sitting room. His eyes lingered on the books he had brought from the Library and were on his desk, but he really was tired of studying. So Harry went into the main room of his chambers and pulled out his Wizards and Monsters character book and sat in a comfortable chair by his fireplace. Opening it he picked up from where he'd left off a few days ago. He'd been too busy read anymore. He'd had some free time to himself, but he'd felt a need to prove he wasn't as stupid as the testing had made him feel so had being studying even then.

Now though, he really didn't want to stuff more knowledge into his brain. Well at least not of the same kind. Reading these rule books were a bit like studying, but it was a lot less dull then some of the theory books he was reading were. What to do now settled Harry took his books over to a chair by his fireplace and settled in to read.

...

Harry twisted and turned under his cream and blue bedding, caught in yet another nightmare. The second since Monday. His movement become more and more frantic as he groaned and muttered please and don't over and over, till finally he suddenly awoke with a terror filled scream.

Heart pounding and still trembling, Harry sprang up and looked wildly around his room for the skull masked Death Eater from his nightmare. Without his glasses though, everything in the room was a dim blur. Harry head a soft crack to his left, and in his half-asleep, panicky state, he thought it was someone apperating in to join in hurting him. Reacting to his need to defend himself, his magic summoned his phoenix wand to him in the blink of an eye. Gripping it tight enough to make his knuckles white, Harry called out, in a fearful voice, "Stay away from me!"

"Nizzy only came to see if Harry bes okay," Squeaked a frightened voice not far from the bed.

Looking in the direction the voice had come from Harry squinted to make out the shape of his house elf. "Nizzy?" He asked, relief thick in his voice. More awake now Harry realized he was safe in his room, and he'd likely just woken from another nightmare about the graveyard. "I'm sorry for scaring you," He said as he lowered his wand. "I'm.. fine, I just had a nightmare is all."

Relaxing now that Harry had lowered his wand, Nizzy come closer to the bed. "Can Nizzy gets Harry something to help? Maybe coco?"

Harry started to head no, but then changed his mind. "A cup of hot chocolate would be wonderful."

Happy to be able to do something for his young charge, Nizzy popped out to make him a large cup right away. Harry continued to look at where the elf had been for a few more moments before he sighed and ran a hand thought his messy black hair. His nightmares seemed to be getting worse with each one he had. The first two he'd woken up shaken and afraid, but they hadn't been quiet like this one. This time he didn't have only feelings of fear upon awaking, but images as well. His dream hadn't faded as soon as Harry woke up… he could remember being surrounded by gravestones that caged him in while a dark robed figure with bone white mask stood over him. Harry was just glad it had been only a nightmare he would wake from when the figure had raised his wand and cast a curse at him…

Harry didn't have long to think about the nightmare though before Nizzy returned with a tray, upon which was his hot chocolate and some pastries the elf decided to bring Harry. "Would Harry wants anything else?" The little elf asked as he levitated the tray before him on the bed.

"No, this is good. Thank you Nizzy." Harry said as he leaned over to his bedside table. He tapped a lamp found there with his wand and whispered 'Lumos'. It lit up immediately, lighting the area with a white light. Setting his wand down, Harry picked up his glasses and slipped them on so he could see better.

"Nizzy will go's then till Harry needs Nizzy." The little elf said as he bowed, before vanishing again.

At the moment Harry wouldn't at all have minded if the elf had stayed, so he'd not be alone, but he didn't want to keep the creature from his sleep. Gazing at the tray before him, Harry's thoughts went to William and Eleanor for a moment. Dudley used to go to his parents when he was little, but they weren't really his parents and nor was Harry a young child. Anyway he wouldn't know what to say to them even if he was welcome to wake them in the middle of the night… He'd never had family to go to with his troubles and fears before.

A soft, furry, body rubbing against his side, and a 'merrow' drew Harry's attention, and he looked down at Lerus. The kitten meowed again at him before turning his golden eyes to the tray. Before Harry could stop him, Lerus had hold of a mini pie and leapt off the bed with it.

"Hey!" Harry called after him. Throwing off his blanket Harry hopped off the bed and darted after the kitten. Lerus dodged him easily, and running past Harry, went under his large bed with his stolen prize.

Bending down Harry peered under the bed. He contemplated what to do, before he sat back and laughed, wondering why he had been so determined to the pastry back. It wasn't of a kind that could make the kitten sick, and it wasn't like he'd eat it himself if he did manage to retrieve it. Shaking his head and feeling a little bit better Harry climbed back onto his bed and picked up one of the remaining treats to eat.

...

Harry managed to fall back a sleep for a while after he'd finished his late night snack. When he woke up again it was thankfully to a normal dream. Getting up Harry stretched and rubbed at his eyes a little before getting out of bed and going to his walk in closet to pick out something for the day. As it was James birthday planed on putting on one of his nicer robes. When he got to the closet he found Nizzy already waiting for him with a few outfits picked out.

Wondering if the elf had decided to start helping him get dressed or something, Harry sighed inwardly. "Thank you for wanting to help, but I can pick out my clothes Nizzy," He said and hoped the elf wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Nizzy knows Harry can pick his own cloths," The little elf agreed, "But Lady Eleanor asked Nizzy to help you get ready for the party."

Looking at the outfits pulled out Harry nodded slowly. He'd only started taking his Etiquette classes, so it was very likely there were rules on what to wear and when he didn't yet know. "Will I need to change often?" He asked looking back at the little elf.

"Harry needs only to change once. Harry can wears what he wants till then," The elf said. "Nizzy laid out some robes for you to pick from."

Nodding, Harry looked back at what Nizzy had pulled out for him to choose from. They were all summer dress robes, meaning though they were elegant in cut and design, they were made for the warmer weather. The material they were made of was soft and light. He had three to pick from. The first he picked up to look at was a darker, more traditional looking robe. The outer robe was black, while the under robe was green. Both had decorative silk stitching. The second robe was less traditional looking. It was a flowing dark purple and blue robe, with some silver star decorations. Seeing it harry blinked. It looked like something Dumbledore might wear. The last robe was more like the first, but a little less fancy. At least in cut and stitching. The material of the main robe was brown with some beige strips on the sleeves and lower hem. It's under robe was a creamy color. Harry wondered why most robes where at least a little eye catching.

Shaking his head Harry counted the purple and blue robe out, he didn't have the same taste in clothing as Dumbledore. Of the other two robes though, he wasn't sure which he should pick. Did he want to wear his best as this would be his first time meeting a lot of people or go with something he might be a little more comfortable in? After a few moments of thought he decided to go with the brown robes. He was already a little nervous about the party so decided to go with something he wouldn't fidget in.

Harry let Nizzy put the other two robes away as he picked out a casual every day outfit to wear till the party. A green and black robe. Harry decided to leave the heavier outer robe in the closet though and just wore the black pants and green under robe. The green robe wasn't too long so it felt kind of like one of his cousin's large shirts he used to wear. Only one that actually fit him. After a fast shower, Harry dressed and headed to down to breakfast.

When he got their James and William were already seated and talking. James went quiet though when he realized it was Harry that had come in and not his mother. Taking his seat, Harry tired not to feel he didn't belong, but it was a little hard when it was obvious the boy next to him didn't want him there. Before the silence got to oppressing Eleanor entered the room. She had a smile on her face and the mood seemed to lighten with her presence.

"Happy birthday," She told James as she sat in her usual spot. "I've had the house elves make all your favorites."

"Thanks, mum," James said as the food appeared before them. Knowing just what he wanted, the now seventeen-year-old started to fill his plate.

Harry looked at all the foods that had appeared before he started to do the same. There was the normal stuff that he'd started to get use to. Ham, eggs, beans, and toast, but this morning there were other things as well there was bacon, sausage, hash browns, dried tomatoes, fresh fruit, pan cakes, and English muffins. Once he had what he wanted, much less then when the amount James had piled on his plate, Harry took his potions and then started to eat in silence.

The room didn't stay quiet long though as Eleanor said, "Sirius is coming over a bit sooner than planned. He was too impatient to wait till noon to come over so I told him it was fine if he came after breakfast."

James eyes lit up at hearing that, and he started to eat a little faster. "He never can seem to wait for anything," James laughed. When he was done eating he excused himself from the table and hurried to down to the Floo room to wait for his friend.

Harry watched him go, than looked back at his food. He was hit by a sudden longing to see his own friends, Hermione and Ron. He thought he was happy here, he had to pack his brain with knowledge, but at least Eleanor and William cared about him. Still he missed them… He so wanted to tell them all about living with the Potters…

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry blinked and looked over at Eleanor. She was looking at him with concern. So was William he saw. "Yes, I'm fine," He said as he started to eat again.

"You know you can talk to us right? If you ever need to," William said. Unknown to Harry, the older man knew about his nightmare. Nizzy had told him and his wife about it not too long ago. So he wandered if the boy's thoughts were on that.

"I know," Harry nodded. "I just… I was thinking my friends. I probably won't ever see them again will I?" Normally Harry likely wouldn't have admitted so much, but having someone that really did care made him want to share a little.

Understanding flashed across William's eyes, before he gave Harry a sad smile. "I can't say if you ever will. Would they want to be sad about it though?"

"Probably not," Harry agreed. "They would just want me to be happy." Harry still missed them, but knowing that helped a little. Giving the two a sad smile of his own, he started eating again.

William though still wanted to see if he could get Harry to talk to them a little more. He was concerned by what Nizzy had told him about the nightmare. "I heard you didn't sleep that well last night." He said looking at the boy.

A bit surprised by the sudden change in subject Harry looked up at the older man. "I did have a nightmare." He admitted after a moment.

"Would you tell us about it?" Eleanor asked.

"Uh…" He wasn't used to sharing the horrors his mind showed him at night with others so he was momentarily at a loss. The Potters just patiently waited to see if he'd tell them though. It was partly that and the fact he could tell they really did want to know that got him speaking. "It was about the… the graveyard. There was a masked Death Eater and…" he trailed off, but he seemed to have shared enough for the older couple.

"If you keep having dreams like that come get me or Eleanor." William told Harry. To which the boy just stared at him. William sighed at realizing Harry likely never had anyone to wake before if he had nightmares and may not feel comfortable doing so. "You can send Nizzy if that makes you more comfortable."

Harry nodded slowly, though he wasn't sure he'd do as asked. He really didn't want to disturb their sleep just because he was plagued by bad dreams… they didn't need to go without sleep as well.

William sighed again and mentally cursed the boys muggle family. He was sure the blame for the boys reluctance to let others help and care for him was because of their treatment of him. There was nothing he could do about that though. He could just hope time really could heal all wounds.

...

James didn't have to wait too long, maybe ten minutes, before the flames flared and his best friend stepped out of the fireplace, a broom over his shoulder. Sirius gave him a smile as soon as he saw his friend, but even though his good mood James could tell something was bothering the young aristocrat. He'd just known him to long not to see the subtle signs.

He didn't say anything yet though, instead he led the way up to his rooms. Much like Harry's, the suite was made up of a sitting room, bedroom, and a bathing room with a walk-in in closet. Only his room's coloration was the Gryffindor reds and golds. Once they were inside Sirius leaned his broom, a Nimbus 1001, against the wall and wrapped an arm around James shoulders. "So, how's it feel to finally be seventeen? Feel like you can do anything with all that magic?" He asked with a laugh.

Remembering the buzzed feeling he'd felt at thanks to the magic that had swollen his core as it grew to its full matured stage James smiled but shook his head. "Alas, unlike you, I didn't get so high on magic that I thought I was king of everything while running around naked in the woods." James _had _tried to do some ridiculous things, like turn one of his moms Pegasus from white to sparkling gold last night… not that he was going to mention that to his friend. He was lucky his dad had been there to keep him from being trampled by the annoyed animal.

"How… who told you about that!?" Sirius sputtered. He'd never told his friend _that_ little detail about his own magical maturity. He'd only told James that he'd gotten a little high from all the magic he'd soaked up.

James though just shook his head and moved away from his friend before Sirius decided to try pinning him down till he got the answer. "Let's just say you'd been seen."

"By who?" Sirius demanded, though more in a whiny way. He wasn't really mad, but did want to know who could have seen that would tell James… Only his father and grandfather had been out in the woods with him that night…

"If I tell you, will you tell me what was bothering you when you arrived?" James asked as he ran from his friend.

"Hey! That's… that's blackmail," Sirius complained. "Sense when did you start acting like a Slytherin?"

"It's not. I'd like to think of it as just encouragement to talk," James laughed, though sent Sirius a glare for the Slytherin comment.

Huffing Sirius when over to an arm chair by James fireplace. On the way he picked up an old snitch from a shelf to play with. "Fine, I didn't want to say anything as it's your birthday, and it's nothing really. But if you really want to know, I'll tell you. You first though." Sirius said.

Sitting in the other chair James nodded, "I was your cousin Bellatrix I heard it from. During your birthday party I'd gone into the manor to freshen up a little and overheard her laughing about it too her cat."

Sirius had no trouble believing James had come across his slightly batty cousin doing that. He supposed he should just be happy she'd not thought if fit to share the tale with everyone. He did wonder how she knew though? Thinking about it he realized she had arrived at the manor the day before the party and it was possible she could have seen him if she'd looked outside at the right time…

"So, your turn," James prodded.

"It really isn't anything to worry about," Sirius shrugged, looking at the snitch he was playing with rather than James. "I'd just had fight with _'mother'_ again," The way he said the word come out more like an insult.

"What was it about this time?" James asked, knowing full well just what kind of things Mrs. Black might spew at her son. He'd heard a few of the tamer things she'd said first hand, and gotten Sirius to tell him some of the worse things.

"Mostly the usual. How I am the disgrace of the family, being a Gryffindor and all…, and how I am unfit to be heir. How she wished Regulus was the first born, or better yet, how she would have been happy if I'd never been born," He told James bitterly as he grabbed the snitch a little more roughly then needed. "If I could, I'd happily pass my inheritance to too Regulus."

James placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. As bad as all that was, it was nothing new coming from Mrs. Black. The dark witch spewed hurting words like poison most of the time. So he wondered why it was bothering Sirius so much this time. Not that he wanted his friend to become dumb to such treatment.

After a moment he went on. "Do you remember how I told you I'd gone home that time for an inheritance issue?" Sirius asked. He told James a little about how his family thought he'd pulled a prank to mess up what he written documents said. He'd not told James anything more though as it was a family issue, and despite his dislike of his family, he did know his duty.

James nodded slowly that he did remember and Sirius went on. "Somehow she's got it into her head that for a little while Regulus had been the Black Heir instead of me. She's pissed that Grandfather disinherit the _rightful_ heir and give the title back to me. No one seems able to convince her that's not the case. No ever Father. When he came to try and get her to calm down, she turned her ire on him and started yelling at him for not trying to stop Grandfather from disinheriting Regulus. She never yelled at him before, not like that anyway," He ended quietly.

Not for the first time, nor likely the last, James wished Sirius' family wasn't so messed up. "Maybe it's just that time of the month?" He said, knowing Sirius would better appreciate a response like that then if he was to say something like 'he was sorry he had to deal with her ranting'. They were close and could count on the other to listen, but they weren't touchy feely.

Laughing a little Sirius let the snitch in his hand go and said, "It's always her time of mouth. I wonder if she mouthed off to mother nature or something."

The two laughed for a bit before James asked, "Want to go out to the pitch?" as he caught the snitching hovering between them.

"Sure," Sirius agreed. James placed the golden winged ball back on the shelf after deactivating it and then the two went over to cupboard that stored James' Brooms, a Nimbus 1000 and a Nimbus 1001, and Quidditch supplies.

"Should we ask your foster brother if he'd like to join us?" Sirius asked as James pulled out his Nimbus 1001 and the box with his good set of Quidditch balls.

"Why?" James asked a little more sharply than he meant to. He'd rather just the two of them go out to the pitch.

"Well I've been interested in meeting him," Sirius said, eyeing James a little. He thought it a little odd he reacted like that to the question. Though James hard mostly grumbled about Harry, when he mentioned his new foster brother at all. "I thought a game would be a good way to get to know each other."

"I don't even know if he likes flying," James told him, "and anyway Harry is so scrawny that I doubt he would be able to keep with us."

"But it would be funner with three. We should at least ask." Sirius whined. "If he'd join us, then we can make him goalie and practice some moves." He did want to do that, but he had taken this tone more as it would likely get James to agree to do as he wanted. He really didn't get why James didn't seem to want to have Harry join them.

James surprised him by giving him a weak glare and shoving the box at Sirius as he snapped, "Fine! We'll go see if he wants to play," He grabbed the Nimbus 1000 and then stoked out of the room. Sirius just watched him go for a moment before he grabbed his own broom and hurried after. As he did though he couldn't help but wonder at James attitude. You'd almost think he'd wanted to have Snivellus join them…

By the time they got to Harry's door James seemed to have calmed himself. He wasn't glaring anymore and didn't bang on the door, but simply knocked. A few moments later the door opened and Sirius got this first look at James' foster brother, Harry. He started a little in shock, the younger dark-haired boy looked like a nearly identical copy of James. Just with bright green eyes and a much smaller frame.

Harry in turn was eyeing the two older boys. After James had been avoiding him, he hadn't expected to see them when he opened his door. He also couldn't help start a little at the younger version of Sirius. He hardly looked like the worn down man he know. After a moment he asked, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, want to come play Quidditch with us?" Sirius asked, pulling himself out of his surprise of Harry.

Surprised again Harry looked between the two again, now just noticing that both had Brooms, in fact James was holding two. He looked excited for a moment before it faded. "I'd like to," He said opening the door farther to show him his arm. "But-,"

"Great!" Grinning Sirius cut Harry off and pulled him out of the room and started to lead him down the hallway. As they walked Harry tugged his good arm free, not really comfortable with the close contact. Sirius let him, not really picking up on the moment of tenseness from harry, thinking it was just surprise. "So what do you play as? Every played the Goalie?"

"Er, I've played as goalie a few times," He thought of the games he'd played at the Weasley's. They'd taken turns at who did what. Ron of course made the best goalie, when he wasn't doubting himself. "I'm not the best at it though," He admitted. "Seeker's what I'm good at. When I _can_ play anyway," Harry said waving his broken arm before Sirius' face.

Stopping Sirius looked at the cast covered arm in surprise, and then over at James. "Why didn't you mention he had a broken arm?"

James just shrugged, not feeling like admitting in front of Harry he'd not really noticed the cast enough for it to sink in as he'd been avoiding Harry for the most part.

Sirius gave James an annoyed look and then looked back at the younger black-haired boy. Well they couldn't have him be their goalie with a broken arm, but maybe they could let him fly around a little anyway? Sirius had noticed he'd been excited at the offer to play at first. "Think you can still fly with that?" He gestured to the cast on Harry's arm.

"Yeah, just flying shouldn't be a problem," Harry said. He knew he'd have no problem with just one arm. And if he needed to he could still use the other a bit, he just shouldn't unless he really needed to.

"Then let's go," Sirius said, smiling again. James though wasn't as happy. He'd have rather ditched the boy as he couldn't help them, but decided not to say anything. He noticed him mum down a hall looking at them. She was smiling. He guessed she was thinking they were finally getting along.

It didn't take the three long to get out where the pitch was set up. Harry had seen it before, but without a broom of his own he'd had little reason to come out here. When they got to the center of the pitch James handed him the extra broom he'd been carrying. Harry ran his eyes over the broom a moment to take in its state. He didn't think James would have a poor broom, but he'd never handled this one before so wanted to look for anything he should make note of. He was happy to see it was a Nimbus. He wondered if it would handle like the 2000 had.

He didn't see anything wrong with the broom, it seemed to be well cared for, so Harry mounted up and then kicked off. It was much slower then what he was used to, but that was to be expected. Once he was high enough he looked over at James and Sirius. "So what now?" He asked, unsure what they'd been planning.

"Well, Sirius wanted to practice some Quidditch moves. You can just fly around or whatever while we do that. Just keep out of the way," James said, speaking for the first time.

Harry didn't mind that, he was just happy to have been given the chance to fly a while. So he flew off to the other side of the pitch. He'd have liked to see just how fast this could go and test its maneuverability, but he wasn't stupid enough to think he could fly like that with only one arm. So he just raced around and did a few simple tricks he knew he could handle with one arm.

As he flew James and Sirius watched him. Both rather impressed by what the younger boy could do which only one arm, even if it was a bit grudgingly on James part.

"And you thought he'd be no good on a broom," Sirius laughed as did a simple spin. "I bet he'll be as good as you when his arm is healed."

"How was I to know he's ok at flying?" James asked a bit defensively. He didn't much like being compared to the younger boy that looked far too much like him. "And you can't deny he is a scrawny kid. I'm surprised he's fit enough to fly with only one arm like this…"

"He is thin," Sirius agreed. "Do you know anything about where he came from?"

"Not really. I just know Mum and Dad found him hurt and decided to take him in," James said, his eyes still on Harry. He had his suspicions on why Harry looked so much like him, and why his dad had taken him in such a fast and hushed up way. Not that it did a lot to stop the rumors about the boy being a bastard child of his father. Rumors that as much as James wanted to call lies, found he couldn't help but wonder about himself now he'd seen Harry.

Shaking his head angrily he looked back at Sirius and asked. "So do you want to watch Harry fly around or practice those moves you had _soo_ wanted to do before?"

"Let's practice," Sirius laughed, taking his eyes off Harry. "Want to start with the duo X weave first." The dark haired teen nodded and the two were off, James taking the lead. They flew about a yard apart and started to crisscross back and forth. As James as a little ahead of Sirius they safely pasted each over's path. Each time they came close they'd switch off the red ball. They had no goalie or other players to try and confuse so it was no problem tossing it thought one of the hoops. It was good for them to work on the timing of the weaving though, they'd crash into each other if it was off.

Things continued like that for the next hour or so, the two practicing this or that move, while Harry just flew around. After a bit he'd stopped flying and took to hovering above them as he trying to keep an eye on where the ball was. The longer they practiced a particular move the easier it got to keep track of the red ball, after all it was his job to spot a tiny shimmer of gold. A large red ball was a lot easier to follow.

When the three finally landed James and Sirius were a little worn out and in need of a bath. So the three headed back to the Manor. As they went they laughed and talked about the different moves. Harry knew most of them, but ones like the Duo X weave he'd not seen before. When asked about it Sirius proudly informed him it was something he and James and come up with.

When they arrived at their rooms Harry gave the broom back to James and then stood a moment by his door to watch Sirius and James head down the hall. He'd just had a great time, and really hoped this was a sign that things with James would improve.

...

AN- Well I really hope this will be worth the wait to get... Really sorry about that. I write things one chapter in advance, so I can add to or edit the last chapter if needed, And well this one and the next were a huge pain to get done. The next the most. I have no clue why a party would be so hard to write. Though feeling unmotivated to just sit down and just write was a real problem too.

I'm truly grateful to those that have reviewed this. Reading them really helped me feel I need to keep at this.

Cross your fingers everyone and hope the next chapter doesn't take me two or more months to get out.


End file.
